Hexágono amoroso en las aguas termales
by pabillidge90
Summary: continuación de mi fic "UN CUENTO DE TIGRESA: VERSIÓN RE-BARBARA". sinopsis: después de su batalla en el palacio de granate. Po y tigresa fueron enviados a la posada de la luna para terminar de recuperarse. lo que no saben es que ahí les espera varias sorpresas que supondrán un obstáculo para el desarrollo de su relación. kung fu panda pertenece a Dreamworks
1. Chapter 1

Parte 1: La posada de la luna

El dirigible despegó y voló dejando atrás el valle de la paz. La brisa era algo fría, pero no le importó a ninguno de los dos. Estaban augustos en sus asientos.

-muy bien veamos que me empacó mi padre para comer-dijo Po mientras esculcaba su maleta.

Cuando sacó la mano tenía agarrada una figura de acción de tigresa. Po rápidamente la volvió a guardar avergonzado y tigresa hizo como no vio nada, tratando de reprimir su risa.

-lamento que los muñecos que me diste quedaran reducidos a cenizas-dijo ella.

-no te preocupes por eso-respondió Po- puedo hacer cuantos quiera.

-¿Los hiciste tú?-pregunto tigresa algo sorprendida.

-puedo hacer muchas otras cosas a parte de cocinar y practicar kung fu-dijo Po con su tono de altanería.

-¿cómo cuáles?

-puedo tocar el kouxian y el erhu.

-¿en serio?

- Bueno soy malo tocando el erhu. Pero soy habilidoso con el kouxian

-eso es una sorpresa.

-¿quieres que te enseñe?

-no me interesa tocar algo que requiera mantener la boca abierta.

-¿te da pena que te vean los colmillos?

-no es eso.

-¿entonces qué es?

-eso no importa-respondió tigresa

-ah vamos dime-insistió Po.

-bueno…no me gustaría que se me saliera un hilo de saliva mientras toco.

-jejejeje no voy a negar que eso pasa, pero con la practica eso no es problema. Tocar un instrumento es como aprender kung fu nunca sale bien a la primera vez. Además todos podemos hacer otras cosas que no sea luchar: el maestro Shifu toca la flauta, mantis hace acupuntura, Grulla practica su caligrafía, mono siempre está creando nuevas bromas y víbora le gusta ir de compras…¿Qué tanto tiene que comprar una serpiente? bueno el punto es que puedes hacer otra cosa a parte del kung fu.

-…puede que tengas razón-respondió tigresa con una sonrisa.

-¿entonces me dejaras enseñarte?

-…cuando te recuperes, pero que nadie más se entere.

-¡Sí!-exclamó Po-ahora veamos si puedo encontrar algo que si se pueda comer.

Po vio un objeto grande y redondo dentro de su maleta. Lo tomó con ambas manos y lo sacó rápidamente. Se dio cuenta que era el casco de su disfraz del "extraño de la noche". Otra vez lo guardó rápidamente y ahora ambos estaban avergonzados.

-¿_en qué pensaba mi papa_?-pensó Po.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo. Po miró a tigresa por el rabillo del ojo, la felina estaba admirando el paisaje. El panda decidió empezar otra conversación.

-oye…antes de irnos, Shifu te llamó "hija".

Tigresa se petrificó ante el comentario ahora se sentía más incomoda.

-¿significa que su relación ahora no es solo de alumno maestro?

-ah e…eso es así-tigresa tartamudeó- dijo que se sentía responsable por la oscuridad que creció en mi corazón y por todo lo que hice en el palacio de Granate. Me confeso que él me veía como su hija y yo siempre lo he visto como un padre. Nos…perdonamos el uno al otro.

Tigresa evitó todo contacto visual con Po. Tenía miedo de verlo a la cara aunque no sabía porque. El tacto de una mano sobre su hombro hizo que girara para ver al panda al lado de ella esbozando una sonrisa cálida. La felina tuvo una extraña sensación en su pecho, normalmente le habría golpeado la mano para quitársela pero no se movía y no podía apartar la vista de esos ojos de color Jade.

-me alegro mucho por ti tigresa-dijo Po con una gran sonrisa.

Tigresa puso una expresión de desconcierto, pero Po no se dio cuenta que fue la misma cara que puso cuando la abrazó en Gongmen. Tigresa solo asintió levemente, ella no sabía qué decir. El panda volvió a tratar de sacar algo de comer de su mochila, esta vez tendría más cuidado de no sacar alguna cosa que provocara otro momento bochornoso. La felina volvió posicionar su vista en el horizonte pero seguía con la misma expresión, su pulso aumentaba y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un leve sonrojo.

-¡al fin encontré algo de comer!-dijo Po sacando una caja de almuerzo sin embargo su expresión de alegría se esfumó cuando la abrió-…es tofu. Esta es la peor mochila que mi padre me ha preparado.

Tigresa se rio un poco. El extraño sentimiento seguía ahí, pero al ver la expresión infantil de decepción del panda su tensión se liberó.

-¿podría comer ese tofu más tarde?- preguntó tigresa. El panda acepto sin dudarlo y colocó la caja nuevamente en su mochila.

-creo que voy a comer más tarde me esta…dando…sue…sueño-Po empezó a cerrar los ojos. El panda siempre se dormía fácilmente pero era también fácil despertarlo. Sin embargo en ese estado debilitado su sueño era más profundo y dormía mucho en el día.

Tigresa se compadeció del panda nuevamente. Lo tomó suavemente de los hombros y lo inclinó hacia ella posicionando la cabeza de él en su regazo. El panda instintivamente se acomodó y esbozo una gran sonrisa. La felina aún se sentía responsable por todo lo ocurrido y le dolía ver cada día a su amigo en ese estado.

…

-Po despierta-dijo tigresa-ya llegamos.

Después de un par de horas de vuelo el dirigible al fin había llegado a su destino. El panda aún se encontraba dormido sobre el regazo de la felina y no daba indicios de querer despertarse. Tigresa se estaba preocupando porque las cabras se impacientaban para despegar nuevamente. No tuvo opción más que usar su último recurso. Extendió las garras de su dedo índice y pulgar y le pellizcó suavemente la cola al panda.

-¡auch!-exclamó Po mientras se levantaba y puso una mano sobre su cola-¿tigresa que tienes en contra de mi colita?

-ya llegamos y no querías despertarte-respondió ella-. Ahora toma tus cosas que no podemos hacer esperar más a los pilotos.

El panda dirigió su mirada a las dos cabras que tenían una expresión de evidente impaciencia.

-y no tengo nada en contra de tu cola-siguió la felina- de hecho pienso que es adorable.

Ni siquiera ella sabía la razón de esas palabras y antes de que se generara un momento incomodo se apresuró a ayudar a Po a levantarse y tomar sus cosas. El panda estaba desconcertado y rojo como un tomate. Los dos bajaron del dirigible que despego tan pronto cerraron sus puertas.

Ambos admiraron la magnífica estructura en frente de ellos. Era una edificación casi tan grande como el palacio de Granate y tenía un estilo peculiar. Cuando se acercaron a la puerta dos leopardos de las nieves salieron y les dieron la bienvenida.

-sean bienvenidos a la posada de la luna-dijeron las dos al unísono.

-gracias-dijo Po pero tigresa no respondió- las dos me parecen familiares ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

-¿te has olvidado de nosotras guerrero dragón?-dijeron ambas colocándose a lado y lado de Po con expresiones coquetas. Algo que no le hizo gracia a cierta felina.

-yo si las recuerdo-dijo tigresa-son esas ladronas.

-¿ladronas?-pregunto Po.

-maestra tigresa, nosotras ya dejamos ese oficio atrás-dijo una tercera leopardo de las nieves que salió por la puerta. Po la recordaba muy bien.

-¡Song!

-ha pasado tiempo Po.

El panda se acercó a su amiga y le dio un breve pero tierno abrazo.

-me da gusto volver a verte-dijo el panda.

-igual yo.

Tigresa carraspeó y llamó la atención de todos.

-¿ustedes trabajan aquí?-pregunto tigresa con un tono amargo.

-así es ¿no vieron el folleto?-respondió Song

Una de las gemelas le dio un folleto a Po. En este estaba la imagen del edificio y varios leopardos de las nieves con sombrillas en la entrada. La que resaltaba más era Song.

-Desde que me volví la líder de las damas de las sombras estuve buscando como establecer un negocio. Afortunadamente nos encontramos con un hombre sabio que logró construir este lugar. De hecho los está esperando.

Song les hizo una seña para que las siguieran. Po entro sin dudarlo y tigresa entro después viendo que el panda no titubeaba. Un buey tomó el equipaje de ambos y se dispuso a seguirlos.

-les pido por favor que se quiten sus zapatos y usen estos para estar dentro de la posada-les dijo Song ofreciéndoles unas sandalias nuevas.

-¿qué hay de malo con nuestros zapatos?-preguntó Po

-es para mantener la posada lo más limpia posible.

Po miró el piso y notó que efectivamente rechinaba de limpio. Po se sentó en un borde y se quitó sus sandalias para ponerse las que le ofrecían. Tigresa a regañadientes hizo lo mismo que el panda.

-tengo un problema-dijo Po-. Necesito mi bastón para caminar, pero les dañara el piso.

-si quieres puedo darte la mano-dijo Song con un leve rubor en su rostro.

Tigresa no aguanto más y tomó la mano de Po con fuerza.

-no te preocupes. Yo estoy encargada de sus necesidades- respondió tigresa con tono frio.

-tigresa no tan fuerte-le susurro Po. Ella aflojo un poco su agarre sin cambiar su expresión fría.

Luego siguieron por los pasillos de la posada que tenían muchos adornos y toda la madera visible parecía pulida. Era un lugar realmente hermoso.

-construimos este lugar con una combinación entre el estilo japonés y chino-dijo Song mientras los guiaba.

-es bárbaro.

-tengo que admitir que han hecho un buen trabajo-dijo tigresa- suponiendo que es dinero honesto.

-¡tigresa! por favor ten cuidado con lo que dices-le regañó Po.

Song trataba de mantener su sonrisa ante los comentarios de la maestra y siguió con su explicación.

-contamos con un sofisticado sistema de distribución de agua dentro de la posada, cada habitación cuenta con un baño con tina. Hay muchos jabones aromáticos también.

-oh ya quiero bañarme-dijo Po emocionado.

-para ahorrar agua y leña de fuego los baños tienen horarios -siguió Song- te puedes bañar después de la cena y el espectáculo.

-¿hay espectáculo también?-pregunto Po.

-te impresionará lo mucho que hemos mejorado nuestro baile.

Tigresa seguía callada usando su fuerza de voluntad para evitar lastimarle la mano al panda involuntariamente. Finalmente llegaron a una puerta ancha de madera.

-esta es la oficina del gerente de la posada-les dijo Song.

Song tocó la puerta y se escuchó una voz desde dentro que dijo "adelante"

Cuando pasaron vieron a un panda rojo bastante viejo sentado en una silla pequeña y un escritorio que evidentemente era hecho para su altura.

-¿cómo han estado tigresa y Po?-les dijo el panda rojo.

-es… ¡es el papa de Shifu!-exclamó el panda-es tu abuelito, tigresa.

-¡Po!-grito ella avergonzada y se dirigió al que técnicamente era su abuelo-¿cómo ha estado señor Shirong?

-he estado de maravilla-respondió shirong-me complace informarles que he dejado mis fechorías ilicitadas.

-¿…quiere decir que ya no roba ni estaba?-pregunto Po.

-eso es correcto.

-pero no ha dejado de inventar palabras-dijo tigresa.

-Shifu me informó del estado de ambos y le he dicho a mis empleados que los traten como VIP.

-¿Cómo qué?

-de seguro es otro invento-susurró tigresa.

-de hecho eso significa que son huéspedes importantes y tendrán lujos-respondió Song

-woowww geeeeniiiiaaaaal.

-y me agrada ver que están como tortolos-dijo Shirong señalando a las manos juntas de tigresa y Po.

El panda se sonrojo, pero tigresa se mantuvo impasible.

-esto es debido a las dificultades de Po para caminar señor Shirong, debería saberlo ya que hablo con el maestro Shifu- respondió la tigresa con tono neutro.

-seguro-respondió el con una sonrisa-. Ahora pueden ir a sus habitaciones, espero sean de su agrado.

Después de despedirse del panda rojo, siguieron nuevamente a Song para llegar sus cuartos. Curiosamente estos estaban uno en frente del otro como en el palacio de jade. Tigresa decidió primero a Po en su habitación. Ambos se maravillaron por la elegancia de ese lugar. Estaba llena de adornos y pinturas y tenía muchos muebles, pero lo que llamó más la atención era el piso. Estaba dividido en secciones, cada una cubierta con una tela verde oscura.

-nunca había visto un piso así-dijo Po.

-se llaman tatamis- respondió Song.

El buey dejo el equipaje junto a la puerta y Po le lanzo unas monedas como propina. Tigresa ayudó al panda a costarse en esa cama doble bastante cubierta de una sábana azul.

-esta cama esta rebarbara-dijo Po-siento que estoy acostado en nubes. Deberías probarla tigresa.

-eh yo…

-su habitación está en frente, maestra tigresa-se apresuró a decir Song- cuenta con las mismas comodidades que esta.

Tigresa miró a la leopardo con el ceño fruncido, no sabía porque pero ese comentario le pareció…no encontraba las palabras para describirlo pero igual no le gustó. De mala gana tomó su mochila y entró en la habitación del frente. Tal y como dijo Song era igual que la de Po. Ella dejo su maleta a un lado y se recostó en la cama. Efectivamente era muy cómoda. Suspiró y empezó a meditar sobre lo ocurrido. No sabía por qué estaba tan irritada, pero tenía que relajarse para sanar más rápido.

-tigresa-llamó Po desde afuera de su habitación.

La felina se levantó de su cama y le abrió a su amigo.

-¿qué sucede Po?-ella notó que el panda se había esforzado por llegar a la puerta sin su bastón.

-aquí está el tofu que querías.

-gracias-dijo ella recibiendo la caja-pero no debes esforzarte tanto.

-te preocupas mucho.

-Po, hablo en serio.

-ok ok. Song se fue a hacer otros trabajos pero me dio el cronograma del día. El espectáculo es en la noche aunque hay un spa abierto ahora. Deberíamos ir.

-eso…suena bien.

-y necesito a alguien que sea mi apoyo-dijo Po extendiéndole una mano.

La felina iba a negarse, pero ella misma había dicho que sería quien se encargaría de sus necesidades. Dejó la caja de tofu en una mesita y tomo la mano del panda. Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de ambos y cuando iban a cruzar la esquina Po vio un rostro conocido, ella era alguien que de seguro causaría problemas.

Notas del autor:

Aquí está la continuación que les prometí. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y para los que no lo sepan si es cierto que Po toca el kouxian y toca mal el erhu, pueden buscar videos de los instrumentos en internet. Otra cosa que quiero resaltar es que muchos creen que Po tiene el sueño pesado, lo que he visto en la series es que él se duerme fácilmente pero no es un problema despertarlo. Tratare de actualizar seguido pero como ya he mencionado antes este fic supone un reto mayor. Dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones, reclamos críticas, etc. Y gracias por leer XD.


	2. primer dia en la posada

**Capítulo 2: primer día en la posada**

Ella se sorprendió al ver al panda y la tigresa agarrados de las manos. Pero su asombro no duró mucho y adquirió el típico ceño fruncido de su padre.

-hola…Ming-saludo el panda a la pequeña cabra.

-¿Quién es…esta?-preguntó Ming recelosa.

-¿me llamaste "esta"?-exclamó tigresa.

-tigresa ella es Ming la hija del superintendente Woo-se apresuró a decir el panda- Ming ella es la maestra tigresa miembro de los 5 furiosos.

-entonces es cierto que tiene la misma cara de viejo amargado de su padre.

-y es cierto lo que dicen que pareces macho, por eso me tarde en decir "esta".

Ambas se fulminaron con la vista y Po empezó a sudar frio. Tenia que decir algo antes que estallara una batalla y los echaran de la posada.

-umm tigresa deberíamos ir al spa.

-claro-dijo tigresa sin despegar la vista de Ming.

Por desgracia para el panda Ming empezó a caminar junto a ellos. Aparentemente también iba para el spa, Po miraba de reojo en ciertas ocasiones a las dos y parecían bastante molestas. Cuando llegaron tuvieron una sensación de _deja vu_.

-bienvenidos al spa-dijeron las gemelas-aquí podrán disfrutar de todo un tratamiento rejuvenecedor.

-¿rejuvenecedor? ¿Ósea que tienen el secreto de la juventud eterna?-pregunto Po emocionado.

-es un decir Po-respondió tigresa.

Una de las gemelas llamó a otras dos leopardos para que vinieran.

-ellas las llevaran a la zona de mujeres y nosotras acompañaremos al guerrero dragón a la zona de hombres.

-¿el spa se divide por género?- ahora la que preguntó fue tigresa.

-parece que alguien solo conoce cómo funcionan los salones de entrenamiento-dijo Ming.

Tigresa rugió audiblemente mientras mostraba los colmillos.

-tigresa por favor cálmate-dijo Po-estamos aquí para relajarnos.

-…está bien-respondió ella de mala gana.

Tigresa soltó la mano de Po y las gemelas lo tomaron por los brazos para llevárselo. La felina y la cabra pusieron cara de querer asesinar a esas hermanas.

-por favor síganos-les dijo una de las leopardos.

Las llevaron a un cuarto donde había varias camillas y sillones. Algunos de los muebles ya estaban ocupados por otras clientes.

-Por favor quítense la ropa y recuéstese boca abajo.

-¡¿que?!-exclamo tigresa.

-vamos a realizarle un tratamiento completo.

-¿q…que…que tratamiento?-tartamudeo tigresa.

-no me digas que tienes miedo de desvertire por que en verdad eres macho-dijo Min quien ya se había desvestido.

Tigresa gruñó una vez más y se quitó la ropa mientras balbuceaba lo que parecían maldiciones. Las dos se recostaron en camillas conjuntas. Las leopardos encendieron velas aromáticas y empezaron a masajear la espalda de la felina con las manos realizando diferentes tipos de movimientos que en ocasiones generaban un poco de dolor y que un hueso tronara, pero era una sensación agradable. Después usaron diferentes instrumentos seguir masajeando. Fueron descendiendo desde sus hombros hasta sus pies. Luego le aplicaron un tratamiento con piedras calientes.

-usted en verdad tiene un cuerpo bien trabajado maestra tigresa-dijo una de las leopardos.

-es que he entrenado por más de veinte años.

-yo solo entreno lo necesario-dijo Ming.

-y por eso te secuestran fácilmente-respondió tigresa.

Ming no respondió esta vez, no sabía cómo contestar a eso. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que las leopardos les quitaron las piedras y ordenaran que se levantaran.

-ahora podemos proceder con la envoltura de algas.

-¿la que?-exclamó tigresa

-nos envolverán en algas-dijo Ming-es bueno para la piel y el pelaje.

-pa…para que querría tener la piel y el pelaje más suaves?

-cierto. No es como si Po quisiera abrazarte-terminó Ming con una sonrisa retadora.

Tigresa volvió a caer en su juego y aceptó a regañadientes que la envolvieran en algas, incluso algunas estaban cortadas de tal manera para que pudieran ponerse sobre el rostro como una mascarilla. No podía ver pero si respirar por una abertura en todo ese envoltorio verde. Se sentía tan atrapada que estaba segura que nadie la reconocería. Las ayudantes las guiaron para que se sentaran en unos sillones.

-ahora tocaremos unos una suave melodía para relajarlas-dijo una de las leopardos.

Empezaron a tocar un instrumento que era desconocido para tigresa, aunque ella nunca le prestaba mucha atención a ese tipo de cosas.

-apuesto que no sabes que instrumento es ese-dijo Ming.

-no tengo por qué contestarte-respondió tigresa tratando de no mover mucho su cara.

Una vez terminado el tratamiento volvieron a vestirse y las dos salieron del spa.

-disculpe que paso con Po?-le preguntó tigresa a una de las ayudantes.

-el debería salir en cualquier momento- respondió la leopardo.

Un par de minutos después el panda apareció con una gemela agarrada a cada brazo. Otra imagen que no le agrado a la maestra del palacio de jade.

-cielos esas algas estuvieron deliciosas-dijo Po

-¿deliciosas?-pregunto tigresa

-antes de darnos cuenta se comió la envoltura de algas-dijo una de las gemelas.

-debí suponerlo-dijo tigresa con tono aburrido.

-pero lo mejor de todo fueron los masajes, estas chicas sí que saben que usar sus manos.

-fue un placer-dijeron las gemelas

Eso provocó que un resplandor apareciera en los ojos de tigresa. Ming también lo miraba con cara de reproche.

-ya hemos terminado aquí-dijo con tono serio y tomó la mano de Po- es hora del almuerzo ¿podrían guiarnos al comedor?

-sí, esas algas no me llenaron-respondió el panda.

Otra leopardo llegó para guiarlos y como paso antes, Ming los siguió hasta el comedor. Era un lugar espacioso con adornos en las paredes, mesas y sillas de madera pulida igual que el piso y las columnas. Había muchas personas sentadas almorzando. La comida parecía deliciosa. En el fondo había una tarima, seguramente para el espectáculo de baile.

-este lugar es genial-dijo Po tomando asiento junto con tigresa y Ming.

Los tres ordenaron sus comidas y un silencio incomodo reino el ambiente. Po tenía miedo de empezar una conversación, no se sabe que podría decir esa cabra loca y no quería que tigresa armara un alboroto en la posada del papa de Shifu.

-escuche que destruyeron el palacio de Granate-dijo Ming.

-ah pues si-contesto Po.

-¿y es por eso que se ven tan débiles?-parece que los ojos de esa chica no solo servían de decoración.

-sí, necesitamos un buen tiempo de descanso-contesto Po- nunca creí decir esto, pero realmente quiero volver a entrenar.

-hablando de entrenamiento-interrumpió tigresa- tu dijiste que entrenabas solo lo necesario ¿a qué institución asistes?

-el ejército imperial también tiene academia de entrenamiento-respondió Ming-mi padre insistió en que aprendiera lo básico.

-pero tienes talento-dijo Po- recuerdo que la primera vez que te vi le diste vueltas en el aire a ese cerdo que era 10 veces más grande que tú.

-tengo otros talentos que me interesan más pulir-dijo ella dedicándole una mirada coqueta a Po.

-¿cómo cuáles?

-soy buena pintando, tocando diferentes tipos de instrumentos y estoy aprendiendo a administrar los negocios de mi padre.

-wow eso es impresionante-dijo Po asombrado-¿Qué instrumentos tocas? Yo toco el kouxian.

-el kouxian es uno de mis favoritos.

-el mío también, bueno es el único que se tocar bien. Deberíamos tratar de hacer un dueto-dijo Po emocionado…se le había olvidado que estaba hablando con la cabra loca.

-me encantaría guerrero dragón.

Tigresa sintió que la dejaron fuera de la conversación. No cabía duda que era la estrategia de esa enana hablar de temas que no fueran el kung fu. Afortunadamente llegaron las meseras con la deliciosa comida para interrumpir en la charla. Po devoro rápidamente lo que pido y ordenó repeticiones. Después de varios intentos de conversación la comida terminó y Ming se puso de pie antes que ellos.

-debo excusarme guerrero dragón-dijo la cabra- tengo que tomar lecciones de pintura. Espero nos encontremos pronto.

-claro-dijo el panda y la cabra salió del comedor.

-sí que te llevas bien con ella-dijo tigresa irritada.

-¿ah? ¿Qué?…tienes razón ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarme que es una cabra loca?!

-¿y yo como voy a saber?

-…bueno ya se fue. Vayamos ahora al patio. El folleto dice que hay un jardín zen.

-¿qué es un jardín zen?

-dice que es un jardín donde hay arena, rocas y plantas…organizadas de forma decorativa.

-¿qué tiene de diferente a un simple jardín?-preguntó la felina

-aquí dice que no se puede caminar sobre la arena…mejor vamos a verlo y ya.

Tomándose de las manos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, ambos siguieron las indicaciones de las trabajadoras y llegaron al patio trasero. Tal como describía el folleto era un jardín que tenía plantas podadas de tal forma que lucieran exoticas y había una zona con rocas donde la arena estaba rastrillada en forma de patrones vistosos como ondulaciones y espirales.

-es…hermoso-dijo tigresa.

-siiii-contestó Po-mira, parece que ahí nos podemos sentar.

Po y tigresa se sentaron en una banca donde podía apreciarse el jardín. La maestra observo de reojo al panda y se animo a entablar una coversacion, aprovechando que estaban solos.

-Po podrías…umm-balbuceo tigresa.

-¿que sucede tigresa?

-¿podrías contarme… sobre tu niñez?-preguntó tigresa algo apenada.

Po no podía creer lo que había escuchado ¡Tigresa se había interesado en su pasado!

-yo creí que mi papa les contó todo cuando se quedó viviendo en el palacio de jade.

-jejeje si nos dijo que no podías pronunciar la palabra tomate y decías amamamomo.

-no te burles. Todos tenemos cosas vergonzosas en nuestro pasado, por ejemplo a ti te gustaba Shifu.

-ah eso…recuerdo que encontraste mi viejo diario y lo leíste en frente de todos. Realmente quise matarte.

-lo dices como si no lo hubieras intentado. Las armas no dejaron de volar a mi cabeza por todo un mes.

Los dos rieron a carcajadas por las palabras del panda. Realmente es cierto que una mala experiencia puede ser motivo de risa en el futuro. La tensión entre ellos desapareció y pudieron charlar nuevamente.

-algo que no sepas de mi…-el panda se puso pensar- en la escuela me molestaban por ser el único panda.

-¿ah sí?

-sí, me molestaban porque me cansaba muy rápido en los juegos.

-¿ni siquiera de pequeño tenías energía?

-lo dije antes y lo repito "los pandas no fueron hechos para correr"

Las horas pasaron y los dos hablaron y hablaron, conociéndose más y riendo como nunca antes lo habían hecho juntos. No eran conscientes ni siquiera de las personas que pasaban a su alrededor. Si un asesino quisiera una oportunidad esa era única. El sol llegó al horizonte y el brillo anaranjado del ocaso bañó todo el jardín. Po quedó hipnotizado cuando ese resplandor se reflejó en los ojos ámbar de tigresa.

-Po?

-tigresa…yo…yo…-el panda no podía pronunciar las palabras que quería decir. Tenía un bloqueo producto del remolino de emociones en su cabeza.

-al fin los encontré-los dos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Song acercarse. Por reflejo tigresa frunció el ceño-el espectáculo de baile va a empezar y realmente quiero que lo vean.

Ese "vean" le resulto muy falso a cierta felina.

-ah claro el espectáculo de baile. Realmente quiero verlo-dijo Po-vamos tigresa.

-Po te prepare esto-dijo Song ofreciéndole un bastón que tenía cubierta por tela-con esto puedes caminar bien y no tienes que preocuparte por dañar el suelo.

-oh…gracias Song-dijo Po con una sonrisa forzada. Recibir este bastón significaba que ya no tenía que tomar de la mano a tigresa.

-¿_niña, crees que no sé cuáles son tus intenciones?-_pensó tigresa. Su orgullo era lo único que impedía que su boca pronunciara esas palabras.

Los dos siguieron a Song hasta el comedor nuevamente y se sentaron en una mesa. Po agradecía que Ming ya no estaba cerca y podía estar a solo junto a tigresa. Bueno no estaban solos pero nadie iba a entablar conversación con ellos…o eso creía.

-¡no lo puedo creer!-dijo una voz-¡son Po y la maestra tigresa!

Los dirigieron sus miradas a donde provenía esa escandalosa voz. Y el panda abrió los ojos como platos mientras pronunciaba una pregunta en su mente.

_-¿porqué el universo no me da tregua?_

notas del autor:

como dije antes puede que me demore en actualizar, realmente este fic necesita ser planeado cuidadosamente si quiero que salga bien. espero les haya gustado este capitulo y les digo que tengo varias sorpresas planeadas pero debo organizarlas bien. no olviden dejar sus reviews con sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas y criticas. nos leemos luego XD.


	3. primera noche en la posada

**Capítulo 3: la primera noche en la posada**

-¡no puedo creer que me encontré con ustedes!-exclamó Lu-Shi.

-hola Lu-Shi-dijo Po con una mueca.

-¿También están hospedados aqui?-preguntó la cabra.

-si, estamos de vacaciones-dijo el panda.

-es raro para la maestra tigresa estar en vacaciones.

-si…bueno no estamos en buen estado-respondio la felina.

-me lo imagino. Todo el mundo está hablando de ustedes. De cómo destruyeron el palacio de Granate ahhh tienen que contármelo todo con detalles- la cabra se sentó en la misma mesa que ellos.

Tigresa notó algo extraño o más bien notó que no había nada extraño. No sentía hostilidad hacia Lu-Shi y de hecho se alegraba de verla ¿Que tenia de diferente ella de Song y Ming?

-¿que te trae por aquí?-le preguntó Po.

-mi hermano y yo ganamos una competencia de kung fu de lucha en parejas. El premio era una estadía en la posada para dos personas.

-ah que bien ¿y tu padre?

La sonrisa de Lu-Shi desapareció y agachó la cabeza.

-Po…no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo la última vez que nos vimos. Mi padre murió hace varios años.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Po.

-fue por una extraña enfermedad y antes de morir me dio permiso de anular el compromiso si asi lo deseaba. También me dijo que tu padre no se preocupara por pagar su deuda por el centenar de platos que le dio.

- ahora tiene sentido-dijo tigresa.

-¿qué tiene sentido?-preguntó Po

-solo piénsalo ¿Por qué Junjie la tendría que obligar a casarse contigo si el compromiso era real?

-ahhhh es cierto. Por eso Junjie se hizo pasar por tu padre Lu-Shi…ah yo lo siento, no sabía.

-descuida Po-dijo la cabra volviendo a sonreír.

-buenas noches-dijo Ming que tomó asiento al lado de ellos.

- Ming-dijo Po asustado-¿terminaste tus clases?

-si.

-mucho gusto Ming, me llamo Lu-Shi.

-un placer Lu-Shi -respondió Ming con auténtica cordialidad.

Tigresa volvió a tener ese extraño sentimiento. A Ming tampoco le molestaba la presencia de Lu-Shi ¿Cuál era la razón de eso?

-o vaya mira quienes están aquí-dijo Shao tomando asiento al lado de Lu-Shi- como han estado? Escuche que destrozaron el palacio de granate. Quisiera escuchar su versión en lugar de los rumores.

La música empezó a sonar sin darles oportunidad a los maestros de contestar. Unas leopardos de las nieves con trajes negros aparecieron en la tarima, realizando volteretas y otras maniobras. Ahora no solo tenían sombrillas, algunas usaban abanicos y otras tenían listones de color rojo. Sus movimientos eran impresionantes, Song tenía razón al decir que se sorprenderían con el baile.

Las leopardos siguieron bailando ejecutando diversas rutinas que hipnotizaban al público, pero nada fue mas impactante que lo siguiente. La melodía ceso por un instante, las felinas abrieron paso a una leopardo con un quimono negro que apareció en el medio, era Song. Tenía una sombrilla roja, típica de las damas de las sombras. Estaba maquillada de tal forma que resaltaran sus ojos violetas, pero lo más asombroso eran sus zapatos. Tenían una plataforma muy alta. Aun así caminaba con gracia hasta el frente de la tarima mientras una melodía, esta vez más suave, empezó a sonar. Cuando estuvo en el borde hizo como si fuera dar un paso al vacío, pero en un instante hizo una voltereta hacia atrás y cuando cayó la música aumento el ritmo.

Ella empezó una rutina más animada, sus movimientos eran elegantes y la hacían lucir como una criatura de leyenda. Eran impresionante como podía bailar con esos zapatos que no fueron hechos para caminar. Ella le dirigía miradas encantadoras a Po. El panda puso una cara de baboso al verla tan…bella. Tigresa y Ming notaron esto y seguían asesinando a Song con la mirada, pero ella solo observaba al panda. El baile siguió por un tiempo, las otras leopardos también bailaban de una forma que hacia resaltar más a Song. Lo que más asombro a todos fue el gran final. Song dio otra voltereta y esta vez puso un pie sobre la sombrilla con los brazos extendidos, era la posición básica del estilo de la grulla. Quedo en perfecto equilibrio y pétalos rosas cayeron sobre el escenario. Po, Lu-Shi y Shao veían boquiabiertos ese increíble espectáculo, mientras que tigresa y Ming veían a Song con reproche. Ellas no podían negar que su destreza era gigante. La música cesó y todos en el público se levantaron de sus asientos para aplaudir, gritar y silbar fuertemente. Incluso Po lo hizo.

Con el fin del espectáculo cada quien ordenó lo que quería comer. Po les contaba a Lu-Shi y Shao como fue la batalla en el palacio de Granate, por supuesto dejando afuera algunos detalles. Sorprendentemente Ming y tigresa entablaron una conversación sobre historia, en especial de guerras. Todo parecía muy bien hasta que Po dio un sonoro bostezo.

-me…me dio…sueño…creo que debería ir a mi habi…- antes de terminar su frase la cabeza de Po cayó sobre la mesa y empezó a roncar.

-¿que sucedió?-pregunto Song que había llegado.

-no es nada-dijo tigresa- sucede mucho últimamente. Todavía tiene que recuperarse.

-¿deberíamos despertarlo?-pregunto Shao.

-no, se pone muy mal si lo fuerzan a despertarse apenas se ha quedado dormido-dijo tigresa- ¿Song podrías llamar algunos trabajadores para llevarlo a su habitación?

-claro-Song se fue y regresó acompañada de 4 búfalos de agua que cargaron a Po hasta su habitación y lo dejaron recostado sobre su cama.

-¿estará bien?-pregunto Song preocupada.

-no te preocupes. Solo hay que dejarlo descansar-respondió tigresa.

-es una pena que no podrá disfrutar de un baño-dijo Shao.

-¡Shao!-le regaño Lu-Shi-eso es lo de menos.

-muy bien, suficiente-dijo tigresa-ya todos pueden irse. Debemos dejarlo.

-nos vemos mañana-dijo Lu-Shi y se fue junto a su hermano.

Tigresa volteo a mirar a Song y Ming que estaban con sus miradas clavadas en el panda. Ella aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención. Cuando voltearon a verla, ella hizo un ademan con la cabeza señalando la puerta. Ming se fue de mala gana y Song salió después de dedicarla una última mirada triste al panda. Tigresa miro por el rabillo del ojo a Po una última vez, no estaba sonriendo. Sintió una leve tentación de acercarse, pero temía que la leopardo y la cabra la reprocharan así que también salió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Song y Ming se fueron cuando vieron a la maestra en el pasillo. Tigresa se dispuso a entrar en su habitación pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz familiar.

-es evidente que panda-san estuvo en una batalla difícil-tigresa se dio la vuelta asustada, no había percibido la presencia de nadie más. Miro alrededor pero no vio al quele había hablado-aquí abajo maestra tigresa.

Ella bajo la mirada y vio a una pequeña criatura que alguna vez pensó que era el ser mas maravilloso sobre la tierra. Aquel que logró la hazaña de cautivar su corazon.

-¡Yijiro!-exclamó tigresa sorprendida-tu…también estas hospedado aquí?

-está en lo correcto maestra tigresa-respondió el camarón tigre haciendo una reverencia.

-¿qué haces en china?

-me gustaría hablar calmadamente en otro lugar-respondió el camarón-no es apropiado tener una conversación en frente del cuarto de una dama.

-ah…claro-tigresa volvió a impresionarse por la formalidad del guerrero samurái.

-el horario de la cena aún no ha terminado. Podemos caminar por la playa antes que empiecen a calentar el agua de los baños.

- me encantaría-respondió tigresa.

Ambos salieron de la posada y se dirigieron a la playa. El cielo estaba despejado dejando ver la luna y las estrellas. El olor a sal inundaba el ambiente y el sonido de las olas al chocar con la costa era reconfortante.

-para responder a su pregunta maestra tigresa-dijo yijiro- fui detrás de unos piratas que abandonaron Japón para llegar a las costas de china. No tuve tiempo de preocuparme por diplomacia ya que tenían objetos muy valiosos.

-y me imagino que venciste solo a toda la tripulación de piratas.

-no parece sorprendida.

-no esperaría menos de ti-respondió tigresa con una sonrisa.

-después de mi batalla informé a las autoridades de lo sucedido. Pensaba regresar Japón pero se me ordeno quedarme para un descanso y cumplir un encargo.

-¿Cuál encargo?

-uno de los objetos valiosos resulto ser una reliquia china que se creyó perdida hace mucho. Debo llevarla al palacio de jade, por tanto mande una carta anunciando mi visita después de mi estadía en la posada de la luna.

-hmm la carta debió llegar después de nuestra partida y Po.

-…tu relación con panda-san parece haber mejorado mucho-dijo Yijiro en tono neutro.

-ah que? No…eso no es como eso…nosotros somos buenos… amigos-dijo tigresa un poco nerviosa.

-ya veo- respondió el camarón, él era uno de los seres más perceptivos. Solo necesito escuchar esas palabras para darse cuenta de la realidad.

-y…que paso con kira?-pregunto tigresa tratando de cambiar el tema.

-kira Kozu fue ejecutado.

Tigresa se sorprendió por esa respuesta. Abrió los ojos como platos y guardo silencio. Ese castigo no debería sorprenderla. Después de todo Kira realizó dos intentos fallidos de derrocar los gobiernos de dos naciones distintas. Los dos siguieron caminando hasta que Yijiro noto el agotamiento de tigresa.

-lo lamento maestra tigresa-dijo el camarón-no solo el panda, sino también usted esta débil y yo la he invitado a una caminata nocturna.

-no tienes por qué disculparte Yijiro.

-la hora de los baños debe estar a punto de comenzar, deberíamos regresar a la posada.

-tienes razón.

De esa forma empezaron el camino de regreso, mientras unos ojos amarillos los vigilaban.

-así que Po y tigresa están vulnerables-dijo esa criatura-es una oportunidad única para acabar con el guerrero dragón.

…

Tigresa llegó a su habitación y se preparó para tomar un baño. Cuando entro vio que el baño era de piedra y no de madera. Había una zona para lavarse y una gran tina donde podrían caber tres pandas del tamaño de Po sin problemas. Siguiendo las instrucciones de las trabajadoras, primero abrió una llave para dejar correr agua caliente que llenaría la tina, mientras tanto se enjabonó con una esponja, esa fragancia de los jabones era muy exquisita. Luego abrió otra llave que dejó correr agua tibia. Llenó un balde y se lo vacío encima para quitarse el jabón. Finalmente cerró la llave de la tina y disfruto del baño de agua caliente.

Cuando terminó se puso su pijama y se acostó en la cama. Cayó en un sueño tan profundo como el de Po. Se hizo tarde y todos los huéspedes y empleados se acostaron a dormir. Pero una figura se deslizaba sigilosamente por los pasillos oscuros del edificio hasta que llego a la habitación de Po. Con cuidado abrió la puerta y se acercó a su cama. El panda no reaccionaba, estaba totalmente indefenso.

-es hora que el dulce panda duerma para siempre-dijo escorpión acercándose a la cama.

-solo los cobardes y débiles atacan a un adversario que no puede defenderse-escorpión pegó un respingón y al darse la vuelta vio Yijiro.

-¿cómo es posible? Oculte mi presencia a la perfección.

-tus habilidades para el asesinato silencioso son formidables. Pero mi percepción también lo es. Supe que nos vigilabas así que mencione el estado de los maestros Po y tigresa para atraerte.

Escorpión con furia se lanzó al ataque, pero Yijiro bloqueo fácilmente sus golpes. La diferencia de nivel era notable ella no podría vencerlo en esas condiciones. Escorpión opto por lanzarse para picar a Po con su aguijón venenoso pero Yijiro le cortó el paso y desenfundó su espada.

-espera-se apresuró a decir escorpión pero sin alzar la voz-a ti te interesa la maestra tigresa ¿cierto?

Yijiro se congeló en su posición de combate, en sus ojos se reflejó la duda y escorpión sonrió mientras continuaba hablando.

-¿no te parece injusto? Tú vives al otro lado del mar. En tu ausencia alguien más cortejó a esa hermosa felina. Seamos honestos tu eres un mejor partido para ella que ese panda-yijiro seguía sin moverse, solo miraba fijamente a escorpión-vamos, solo tienes que hacer la vista gorda en esta ocasión y la maestra tigresa será tuya.

Yijiro bajo su espada y con la mirada decaída se hizo a un lado. Escorpión amplio su sonrisa y se dirigió a la cama de po, cuando escucho el sonido del aire siendo cortado y algo cayó sobre ella. Al sacudírselo agitadamente, el objeto cayó al suelo y le aterró al ver que era su cola. Estuvo a punto de liberar un grito, pero Yijiro le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la empuñadura de su espada y la dejo inconsciente.

-yo nunca pongo mis sentimientos sobre el código del _bushido_-dijo firmemente yijiro. Tomó un saco y puso dentro a escorpión y su cola cercenada. Y antes de irse murmuro unas palabras-por favor panda-san, cuida de ella.

Notas del autor:

Bueno quiero hacer varios comentarios de este y el capítulo pasado.

en mi primer fic no escribia "capitulos" sino partes. cambie esto despues por que vendra una minihistoria mas adelante y la dividire en partes asi que me pareceria redundante.

tengo que hacer una corrección, yo asumí que esos animales cuernudos eran bisontes, me refiero a la especia de los guerreros qidan. Las damas de la sombra tenían a un empleado de esa especia. Después de consultar la wiki descubrí que la especia es búfalo de agua.

También confirme en la wiki que la especie de yijiro es camaron tigre…fue esa la razón de los escritores para ponerlo como rival de po en la serie?...bueno ese es otro tema. y por si no quedo claro la carta que llegó al palacio de jade fue de yijiro. aunque no creo que nadie no lo haya captado.

Caí en cuenta que era posible que existiera el término "leopardesa", pero aparentemente no existe en el idioma español, aunque si en el inglés.

Invente lo del diario de tigresa por que no se me ocurre otra forma por la cual po se hubiera enterado del enamoramiento de.

Estuve nervioso al escribir la parte del spa, por que yo nunca he ido a uno y tuve que giarme con información de internet. Asi que si alguien sabe más de spa y quisiera compartirla conmigo se los agradeceria

lo de la muerte del padre de Lu-Shi es porque el compromiso tiene una inconsistencia, por que junjie estaba obligando a Lu-Shi a casarse si el señor ping dijo confirmó que el arreglo matrimonial era cierto? Posiblemente el padre de Lu-Shi le dio la opción de escoger si decidía casarse o no, pero el padre nunca apareció al final de cuentas y Lu-Shi le tenía tanto cariño a su hermano que pareciera que fuera la única familia que tenía, La otra posibilidad que se me ocurría era que junjie alteró las memorias del señor ping. Al final opte por la primera opción.

Para el baile me inspire en la prelicula "memorias de una geisha" Los de zapatos de Song serían como los de la chica cuando bailo con el traje blanco y cuando caía nieve falsa en el escenario. Pueden encontrar el video en youtube como: Memorias de una geisha – baile de Chiyo. Solo que en mi versión Song nunca se quitó los zapatos, pensé que sería más impactante.

geraldCullenBlack: adivinaste correctamente !felicitaciones!

Bueno gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos leemos luego.


	4. un dia de locos

**Capítulo 4: un día de locos.**

Tigresa alzó la cabeza y notó que su cuarto estaba lleno de pétalos rojos. Eso le pareció extraña, acaso alguien le habría jugado una broma. ¿Fue Song o Ming? ¿Qué clase de sentido del humor es ese?

-buenos días tigresa-dijo Po.

La felina se asustó cuando vio al panda en frente de su cama. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo haya visto? estaba usando una bata blanca y tenía una rosa en la boca.

-¡¿Po que haces en mi habitación?!-preguntó tigresa con furia.

-vine a darte los buenos días-dijo Po dejando caer la rosa.

-déjate de tonterías… ¿por qué no estas usando tu bastón?

-no lo necesito.

-Po no empieces tan temprano con tus…-la felina se fue a levantar cuando se dio cuenta que bajo la sabana…no tenía nada puesto-¿q…q…que paso con mi ropa?

-no sé. Estabas así cuando llegué-respondió el panda con tono sensual-yo solo puse el ambiente más romántico con unas cuantas rosas.

Esas palabras dejaron desconcertada a la felina.

-¿que estas…?-y quedo como piedra cuando vio la bata del panda caer al suelo.

-si los dos estamos iguales no hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

-AHHHHH-grito tigresa de una forma afeminada mientras se tapaba la cara.

-o vamos como si no hubieras visto nada cuando tuviste que "tratarme como bebe gigante"

-¡PO TE JURO QUE SI NO SALES TE VOY A…!

-¿a qué?-dijo el panda que ya estaba sobre la cama en cuatro patas en frente de ella.

Tigresa se encogió en el lugar donde estaba acostada. Se apretaba la sabana contra su cuerpo y tenía una expresión de miedo.

-p…Po…-dijo en un susurro. Su voz no salía, no sabía por qué se sentía tan vulnerable. Aun si no tenía nada puesto debería ser capaz de darle un zarpazo al panda estando tan cerca. Pero entre más se acercaba él más débil se sentía. La estaba mirando con deseo. en el momento en que estaba encima y bajo su rostro hacia el de ella. Tigresa trato de negarse con voz temblorosa -es…espe… ¡ESPERA!

Tigresa dio un salto y cayó al suelo torpemente. Se levantó frenéticamente y miró alrededor para alejarse de un panda…que no estaba ahí. Estando agitada se vio así misma y noto que tenía su pijama.

-un…un sueño-dijo ella entre jadeos-pero que… ¡¿por qué tuve un sueño así?!

-¿tigresa todo estás bien?-pregunto Po desde fuera de la habitación.

-s…si estoy bien-respondió tigresa algo nerviosa-solo fue una… pesadilla.

-¿otro monstruo con tentáculos te atacó?

-si…un monstruo horripilante.

-bueno, te espero en el comedor. Ya es hora del desayuno.

Tigresa se quedó parada unos segundos sin hacer nada. Aun no podía creer el tipo de sueño que acababa de tener. Se sacudió esos pensamientos y se cambió la ropa. Pero todavía estaba muy agitada y no quería encontrarse con Po. Vio en una mesa el tofu del señor Ping y decidió comerlo, puesto que no quería que se echara a perder.

Una vez calmada se dispuso a salir y vio el collar que le regaló Po, que por alguna razón estaba colgado a un lado de la cama ¿ella lo había puesto ahí? Dudó un momento y luego lo tomó para ponérselo debajo de su ropa para que nadie lo viera. Era un sentimiento extraño, el collar la hacía sentir segura de alguna forma. Una vez en el comedor vio a Po sentado comiendo junto a Ming, Lu-Shi y Shao.

-buenos días maestra tigresa-dijo Lu-Shi agitando la mano.

-buenos días- respondió ella.

-es una lástima que no pude disfrutar de un baño caliente anoche-reprochó Po-. Tendré que tomar una siesta para asegurarme de no caer dormido.

-deberías visitar el spa nuevamente-dijo una voz.

-¿quién dijo eso?-pregunto el panda

-aquí abajo-dijo el camarón tigre.

-¡yijiro!-exclamó Po contento- ¿También estás hospedado aquí?

-es correcto y te estaba sugiriendo pasar por varias terapias, te ayudara a recuperarte mucho más rápido.

-me vendría bien otra ración de algas-respondió Po con una sonrisa.

-ayer ya estuve en el spa, hoy quiero ir a la playa-dijo Lu-shi- hay un evento organizado por la posada y estará espectacular.

-¿qué evento?-preguntó Po.

-una competencia de clavados-respondió Song que llegó a la mesa- yo soy una de los jueces. También habrá otros juegos y premios.

-uuuhhh eso suena genial-respondió el panda- pero creo que seguiré el consejo de yijiro, la verdad quiero recuperarme cuanto antes.

-has madurado panda-san.

-¿qué hay de usted maestra tigresa?-le pregunto Song.

-yo…creo que…

-deberías ir-interrumpió Po- tú no estás tan mal como yo y nadar en el mar te podría caer bien.

Ella lo pensó un momento. Todavía se sentai nerviosa al lado de Po y si él iba a pasar el dia en terapias no tendría por que preocuparse

-tienes razón-respondió tigresa - No estoy tan mal como tú, así que voy a concursar en ese evento.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió Po- yo me refería a nadar un poco, sería más seguro.

-tonterías, yo puedo hacerlo. ¿Song dónde puedo comprar vestimenta apropiada para el baño?

-aquí hay una tienda, déjame y te guio.

-¡¿la maestra tigresa va de compras?! ¡Esto lo tengo que ver!-gritó Lu-Shi.

-también tengo curiosidad de ver eso-dijo Ming.

Así todas las chicas se marcharon del comedor.

-…puede que panda-san haya madurado, pero la maestra tigresa se ha vuelto más atrevida-dijo Yijiro.

-bueno creo que iré al spa-dijo Po levantándose-yijiro vigila a tigresa en caso de que se vuelva muy…atrevida.

-puede contar conmigo panda-san-respondió yijiro haciendo una reverencia.

El panda salió del comedor camino al spa para una larga sesión de curación.

-oh amigo-dijo Shao- ni siquiera te ve como una amenaza estando cerca de la chica.

-por favor, cuide lo que dice Shao-kun-respondió yijiro con tono serio.

Po llego al spa y las gemelas le dieron la bienvenida como siempre. Él estaba emocionado por todo el excelente tratamiento que recibiría. Cuando entro en una sala siendo guiado se topó con una leona, que al verlo chasqueo la lengua.

-dicen que el universo tiene un sentido del humor único-dijo… ¿ella?

-¿Le…Leónidas?-preguntó Po.

-el mismo.

-PFF jajajajajaaj-Po estalló en risas-debiste teñirte el pelaje de negro para que siguieras pareciendo una pantera y…y no…una leona JAJAJAAJAJAJAJA.

-no me tientes gordito que te puedo abrir el estómago fácilmente.

-por favor, no se permiten peleas dentro de la posada-dijo una de las gemelas.

-entiendo. Lo siento-se disculpó el panda-¿Qué haces aquí?

-el palacio de Granate está siendo reconstruido y hasta entonces todos estamos en descanso.

-¿incluso la estricta de la maestra Mugan?

-sorprendentemente si, dijo que regresaría a su tierra natal para un retiro espiritual.

-¿Dónde queda su tierra natal?

-Se llama la Atlántida, un reino en el fondo del mar. Se considera un mito, pero si un dragón marino lo dijo tiene que ser verdad.

-wow eso es bárbaro.

-disculpen, ¿les gustaría empezar el tratamiento?-pregunto una de las gemelas.

-claro-dijeron los dos.

Mientras tanto en la tienda de trajes de baño.

-¡¿Por qué estas cosas tienen que mostrar tanto?!-gritó tigresa.

-¿te da pena que vean tu cuerpo de macho?-pregunto Ming con malicia.

-¿nunca ha visto trajes de baños?-preguntó Lu-Shi.

-si pero eran diferentes, cubrían prácticamente todo el cuerpo.

-esos son trajes de buzos-dijo Ming burlonamente- cubren la mayor parte del cuerpo para protegerse de los corales.

-descuide maestra tigresa-le dijo Song-aquí también tenemos de esos.

-me llevo uno-dijo tigresa decidida.

-ohhh yo quería ver a la maestra tigresa con un traje de baño lindo-dijo Lu-Shi decepcionada.

-no me interesa que me vean con eso tan embarazoso.

-a Po le gustaría-dijo Lu-Shi provocando que las tres se petrificaran- ¿o no?

-Po…no va a estar ahí… ¿y por qué le gustaría verme con uno de esos puesto?-tigresa estaba tan roja que su pelaje no lo disimulaba.

-pues yo creo que…

-maestra tigresa aquí está un traje de buzo- interrumpió Song ofreciéndole una simple vestimenta de color negro de pantalón largo y camisa de mangas largas.

-es perfecto-concluyó ella.

Después de comprar y cmabiarse, todas salieron a la playa. Las personas estaban reunidas allí. El señor Shirong estaba organizando el evento. Había una torre en medio del agua con trampolines para realizar los clavados.

-donde me inscribo?-pregunto tigresa.

-no es necesario usted ya esta hospedada en la posada-le dijo Song.

-¿ vas a participar Yijiro?-le pregunto tigresa.

-esta vez seré solo un espectador.

-¿va a participar maestra tigresa?-tigresa miro a su lado a dos leopardos de las nieves jóvenes, un chico y una chica.

-¿Peng? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto tigresa.

-tenemos un convenio con la posada de la luna.

-su club de kung fu ofreció como premio la estadía en la posada al ganador de su competencia de parejas-dijo Lu-shi.

-escuche al maestro Shifu hablar muy bien de los club de kung fu y que… tenías novia.

-mucho gusto me llamo Lian-dijo la leopardo- he escuchado mucho de usted y de Po últimamente.

-la destrucción del palacio de granate. Sí, no paran de recordármelo- respondió tigresa algo aburrida.

-todos los huéspedes dispuestos a concursar por favor acerquense-dijo shirong- antes de la competencia de clavados tendremos una serie de mini juegos para entrar en calor.

Mientras tanto en el spa

-oye yo no soy cerdo, pero este baño de lodo se siente espectacular-dijo Po estando en una tina llena de lodo.

-tienes toda la razón-respondió Leónidas en otra tina.

-¡oigan, no es cierto que a los cerdos nos bañamos en el lodo!-grito un cerdo en otra tina al lado de ellos.

-¿no te estas bañando en el lodo ahora?-pregunto leonidas.

-si…pero esto es una ocasión especial.

-si, claro-respondieron Leónidas y Po.

De vuelta a la playa.

-umm déjenme ver si entendí-dijo Ming- ¿debemos atrapar la mayor cantidad de discos voladores solo con nuestras bocas sin dejar que toquen el suelo? ¿Nos creen perros?

-si no quiere hacerlo no lo hagas-respondió tigresa con una sonrisa retadora y Ming le respondió con una mirada penetrante.

Cada quien tomaba turnos para atrapar los discos disparados por un aparato similar a una ballesta, habían 15 tiros en total por persona. Ming atrapó 4, Shao 6, Lu-shi 7 y tigresa atrapó todos y no se sintió avergonzada.

Yijiro se sentia hipnotizado por ver a la felina feliz y sonriente. Definitivamente había cambiado mucho, se parecía más a Po. Quizá ambos se acercaron un poco a la personalidad del otro.

En el spa.

-¡un baño de té!-exclamo Po-puedes creer que tengan tanto té para llenar una tina tan grande.

-¿me repites para qué es lo que sirve bañarse en té?-preguntó Leónidas escéptico.

-que importa, es delicioso-Po tomó una taza, la lleno con el chorro que salía de una fuente con forma de tetera y la bebió- yummm es te de alta calidad.

-a ver-Leónidas hizo lo mismo y tomo una taza-no soy un conocedor de té, pero este está bien bueno.

-brindemos por este exquisito té-dijo el cerdo en la tina- ¡salud!

-¡salud!-dijeron Po y Leónidas.

En la playa

-¿están seguros que este es un juego y no…una ejecución?-preguntó Peng asustado.

Estaba enterrado hasta el cuello en arena de la playa.

-no seas llorón-dijo Lian- y recuerda que no tienes permitido gritar…hasta que te golpeen.

Eso solo hizo que el joven leopardo se preocupara más.

Los ojos de los concursantes fueron vendados y los ubicaron entre peng y una sandía. Dos leopardos les daban vueltas para marearlos y después tenían que escuchar los gritos de la multitud que le indicaban donde estaba la sandía, unos decían la verdad y otros no. El ganador era aquel que rompiera la sandía con una espada de madera en el menor tiempo.

Peng recibió la mayoría de golpes y palideció cuando era el turno de tigresa.

-¡no por favor, ya no más!-grito él.

-se hombre-le animaba Lian.

Las leopardos le dieron vueltas a tigresa y cuando la soltaron esta se detuvo en seco. Con un hábil movimiento se dirigió directo a la sandía y la partió a la mitad de un golpe. Todo el mundo quedó boquiabierto.

-es fácil si solo se está pendiente del número de vueltas que te dan-dijo tigresa como si no fuera nada.

-no esperaba menos de usted maestra tigresa-dijo Yijiro.

En el spa.

-¿segura que esto es seguro?-pregunto Po algo nervioso.

-¿a qué le tienes miedo guerrero dragón?- pregunto burlón Leónidas- ambos fuimos víctimas del fuego de tigresa y yo no quedé traumatizado.

-yo no le tengo miedo al fuego-refunfuñó Po.

Las leopardos prendieron fuego a unos paños que liberaron unas llamas de color verde. Con movimientos diestros y hábiles tomaban las llamas en sus zarpas y empezaban a realizar masajes en la espalda de los huéspedes. En el caso de Po las dos gemelas le daban masajes. El panda hizo una mueca por que le parecía un poco caliente para su gusto.

Después tomaron unos recipientes de cristal circulares. Con palillos chinos tomaba un trozo ardiendo y lo colocaban brevemente dentro del recipiente para después retirarlo y colocar el recipiente rápidamente sobre la espalda. Se repitió varias veces el mismo proceso en ciertos puntos y terminaron cubiertos de esos recipientes.

-¿cómo es que se llama esto?-pregunto Po.

-ventosaterapia-respondieron las gemelas

-esto está caliente-se quejó el cerdo.

-oye cerdito-le llamo Leónidas-no sé si sea mi imaginación pero empezaste a oler apetitosamente.

El cerdo palideció con esa palabras.

En la playa.

-Ahora procedamos con el evento principal-dijo Shirong- ¡el concurso de clavados!

Todos en la multitud gritaron emocionados. Los concursantes fueron nadando hasta la torre en medio del agua. Se tomaron turnos, la primera fue Ming. Cuando se lanzó dio varios giros y cayo de cabeza. Los jueces, que eran shirong, song y otra leopardo, le dieron la puntuación de 7, 6 y 6 para un total de 19. Le siguió Shao que obtuvo 21 y Lu-shi 25. Todos los participantes regresaban a la playa para poder ver bien la presentación de los demás. Nuevamente tigresa fue la última, yijiro estaba algo nervioso y se preparaba para saltar en cualquier momento al agua.

Tigresa se colocó en la punta del trampolín y respiró hondamente. Dio un brinco y sus pies se envolvieron en llamas dándole más altura, todos quedaron boquiabiertos por las numerosas, rápidas y complejas piruetas que tigresa ejecutó para finalmente caer en el agua. Yijiro se lanzó al mar como un rayo y desapareció. Todos estaban en silencio hasta que tigresa salió a la superficie alzando los brazos en señal de victoria y la multitud empezó a gritar. Los jueces le dieron una puntuación perfecta de 30. Ella era la ganadora.

Ya en la playa todos se acercaron a felicitarla, a excepción de Ming que estaba recelosa. Tigresa estaba sonriendo y aceptando todos los cumplidos y saludos de las personas. Realmente se había vuelto más carismática.

-oye el camarón salio a buscarte-dijo Shao.

-¿yijiro? ¿Por qué hizo eso si estoy bien?-pregunto tigresa.

El samurai volvió a la orilla con algo entre sus tenazas.

-me parece que esto se le cayó maestra tigresa-dijo ofreciéndole el atrapa sueños.

Tigresa se llevó la mano al cuello para confirmar que el collar no estaba ahí. Debió caérsele en medio de las piruetas.

-gracias yijiro-le dijo tigresa mientras tomaba el collar y se lo colocaba.

-¿viejo viste que eso se le cayó desde aquí?-pregunto asombrado Shao.

-yo siempre veo el mundo con ojos de _bushido_.

-es muy bonito-dijo Lu-shi-¿Dónde lo compraste?

-a…a…pues…fue un regalo.

-¡¿de quién?!-pregunto emocionada la cabra.

-todos reúnanse. el almuerzo va a ser repartido-interrumpió shirong- tigresa has sido la ganadora de todos los concursos, tienes que estar en la premiación.

La felina agradeció a su abuelo por esa intervención. Si hubiera dicho que fue un regalo de Po la situación se volvería incomodad sin lugar a duda.

En el spa

-no creí que existiera la comida medicinal-dijo po-eso es genial.

-como se llama este plato?-pregunto leonidas.

-shimotsuto- respondieron las gemelas.

-quieres dejar de preguntar tanto y disfrutar estos lujos-le reprocho el panda.

-tú también has preguntado.

Así el día pasó. En la playa se dieron varios juegos más y tigresa los ganó todos, en el spa sorprendentemente Po y Leónidas se llevaron bien. La noche cayo y todos regresaron a la posada. Todos se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que Po no estaba con una leona si no con un león sin melena. El pobre Leónidas fue víctima de risas y burlas, incluso de tigresa. Po defendió a su nuevo amigo para que lo dejaran en paz.

Para la cena, Shirong los invito al comedor destinado a reuniones de negocios. Como ninguna estaba programada para esa noche no había problema. El comedor estaba ubicado en el piso superior de la posada, contaba con una única mesa de proporciones dignas de la realeza. Todos se sentaron y estaban conversando animosamente. Po hablaba con tigresa sobre lo ocurrido en el día, el panda se sorprendió que la felina haya tenido tanta diversión y se alegraba que nada malo ocurrió. Todo parecía ir bien, pero nunca hay que subestimar al destino.

-¿esta vez sí tomaras un baño?-preguntó tigresa.

-no me hace falta, me he aseado bastante en el spa-respondió Po.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y un ganso entró en la habitación. Era el señor Ping.

-¿papa?-se sorprendió Po-¿Qué haces aquí?

El ganso no respondió, se veía algo enojado. Y sin decir una palabra sacó su cucharon y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su hijo. Todos quedaron en silencioso al no saber el motivo de eso.

-¡¿papa que te pasa?!-grito Po.

-entiendo que no puedas visitarla por tu estado de salud, pero ni siquiera le has mandado una carta diciéndole que estabas bien.

-¿Qué?

-hable con ella y estaba muy preocupada cuando escuchó que estabas gravemente herido.

-¿de quién estás hablando?-pregunto el panda confundido.

-de tu novia, por supuesto.

-¡¿novia?!-exclamó Po.

-¡¿novia?!-gritaron tigresa, song y Ming.

-¡¿novia?!-le siguieron Leónidas, Yijiro, Shao, Lu-Shi, Peng, Lian, Shirong y el cerdito.

-¡¿novia?!-repitió Po.

-si-afirmó el ganso –escucho que estarías aquí y me ofrecí personalmente en traerte una carta de ella.

El ganso sacó un rollo y se lo ofreció a Po.

-¿tienes novia?-pregunto Song preocupada.

-claro que no-negó Po sin duda.

-¿terminaste con ella Po?-preguntó el ganso con indignación.

-¿entonces es tu exnovia?-preguntó Leónidas.

- NO, yo nunca tuve no…via…déjame ver eso-el panda le arrebató el rollo al ganso y lo abrió para leerlo de rapidez.

Fue un golpe para su mente. Recordó ciertos eventos ocurridos en ese mes, durante la ausencia de tigresa.

_-¿POR QUÉ UNIVERSO? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿YO QUE TE HE HECHO A TI?-pensaba Po- estas son excelentes y terribles noticias al mismo tiempo. Si ella viene y dice algo fuera de lugar esto se pondrá feo._

-¿entonces si tuviste novia?-preguntó Peng.

-a…bue…bueno, yo…yo nunca…tuve…la…la…la oportunidad de…llamarla… novia- tigresa, Ming y song quedaron petrificadas por las palabras del panda.

-oh Po nunca creí que serias el tipo de persona que jugaría con los sentimientos de una chica-dijo el ganso algo entristecido.

-eso no es cierto papa, solo que lo nuestro terminó antes de empezar.

-¿no tomas en serio las relaciones panda-san?-preguntó Yijiro también indignado.

-les digo que yo no… ¡¿y por qué les tengo que dar explicaciones a ustedes?!-Po se levantó de su mesa, tomó su bastón y salió del comedor, aunque regresó rápidamente para llevarse un plato de comida.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el cuarto. Nadie sabía que decir y sus miradas pasaban rápidamente sobre Song, tigresa y Ming que tenían la vista puesta sobre sus platos.

-amor no puedes entrar de esa forma es mala educación-dijo una ganso que entro al comedor.

-usted…es la madre de Zeng-dijo tigresa asombrada-¿está aquí con el señor Ping?

-oh claro, de hecho hemos estado saliendo desde hace unas semanas-dijo la madre de Zeng- amor debemos dejarlos continuar con su cena, nosotros tenemos la nuestra en el comedor.

-por supuesto-dijo el señor Ping forzando una sonrisa.

Después de que los gansos se fueron, el silencio volvió a reinar en el comedor hasta que Ming se levantó y se marchó sin decir nada.

-yo ya termine, buenas noches-dijo tigresa en tono neutro levantándose de su silla y saliendo.

Llegó a su habitación y miró de reojo la puerta del frente. Tenía curiosidad por saber lo que sucedió. Se dio cuenta que Po debió conocer a esa chica durante su ausencia, no tendría por qué estar enojada si no es asunto con quien se relaciona Po. Pero había un sentimiento que la agobiaba y no podía describirlo en palabras. Tomó un baño rápidamente y se dispuso a dormir, aunque tardó un poco más que la noche anterior.

Mientras tanto Po también se le dificultaba conciliar el sueño. Se frotaba la frente con la mano tratando de organizar sus ideas.

-como pude olvidarme de ti-se lamentó el panda.

Realmente quería volver a verla y asegurarse que estuviera bien, pero al estar junto a tigresa la olvidó por completo. Se sentía culpable. Tendría que dar muchas explicaciones el día de mañana cuando ella llegara. Esa noche soñó con esa mujer que fue su refugio y su consuelo.

Notas del autor:

Chan chan chaaaann en el próximo empezara una mini historia, sobre una mujer realmente peligrosa en muchos sentidos. Pero por muchos giros de la vida algo paso entre ella y Po, cosa que nunca nadie se esperaba. Ni siquiera yo, porque se me ocurrió en la marcha XD. Y espero no me odien por esta loca ocurrencia mía.

Como dije antes se me están acabando las ideas de los spa y en este capítulo use muchas. Espero me llegue la inspiración. Y pueda explotar bien la trama de este fic. No olviden dejar sus reviews con sus opiniones, comentariso criticas, etc. Nos leemos luego XD.


	5. recuerdos parte 1

**Capítulo 5: Recuerdos Parte 1**

Po estaba cortando vegetales y echándolos en una olla junto con diversas especias. Después de unos minutos había terminado la sopa especial de su padre, la receta más poderosa en su arsenal. Tras muchos intentos, el señor Ping logró reproducir ese platillo que había creado accidentalmente. Una sopa de tan exquisito sabor que lo ayudó a formar una organización criminal. Llenó un plato y salió de la cocina ubicada en el piso más bajo de esa fortaleza oscura. Dejándose guiar por las luces de las antorchas en la pared subió las escaleras y cruzó numerosos pasillos hasta llegar a una celda. Desde la puerta pudo ver a una felina acurrucada en posición fetal al fondo. No estaba ni siquiera en su cama, estaba en el piso y mirando hacia la pared.

Po tomó la llave y abrió la puerta. La cerró detrás de sí y se dirigió a ella. Cuando estuvo a un par de pasos de la felina, ella se incorporó rápidamente y le trató de propinar una patada en la cara. Po la evadió fácilmente sin derramar una gota de la sopa. La felina atacó repetidamente al panda, pero este esquivaba sus golpes fácilmente.

Po contraataco golpeando suavemente unos puntos en su brazo derecho y este quedó inmovil. La felina gruño y empezó a lanzar maldiciones al panda mientras trataba de darle zarpazos con su otro brazo, pero Po volvió a realizar el mismo truco y la despojó de su otra extremidad. Ella no dejaba de gritarle vulgaridades mientras trataba de atinarle patadas. Al final ella trató de morderle la yugular, pero Po la evadió nuevamente y le presiono un punto en la espalda baja. Ella perdió la sensibilidad en sus piernas y estuvo a punto de desplomarse de no ser porque Po la sujetó del cuero de la nuca.

Eso fue realmente humillante. Gritaba aún más fuerte, pero el panda solo tenía una expresión de aburrimiento. Dejó el plato a un lado de la cama y recostó a la felina en esta, teniendo cuidado de que no lo mordiera.

-muy bien, suficiente de tanta palabrería con grosería-dijo el panda mientras presionaba tres puntos en su garganta.

Su voz se extinguió producto de la parálisis de sus cuerdas vocales. Po la acomodó para que tuviera la cabeza alzada y pudiera comer bien. Ella seguía moviendo la boca a pesar de que ya no le salían palabras. El panda se sentó en un borde de la cama y le ofreció una cucharada de sopa. Ella cerró la boca y trataba de mover lo más que podía su cuello para alejarse. El panda la miró detenidamente, se dio cuenta que estaba muy golpeada. Tenía moretones en el rostro y en los brazos y uno que otro corte. Todo eso producto sus intentos fallidos de huida.

-tranquila no está caliente-dijo el panda con tono amable y forzando una sonrisa-con todo ese movimiento ya se enfrió.

Ella le hizo una expresión que decía claramente "eso no es lo que me molesta".

-si no comes tendré que obligarte-esta vez lo dijo firmemente, pero ella no abría la boca.

Po golpeó suavemente a los lados de su cuello y ahora tampoco podía moverlo. con su mano libre sujetó suavemente su cabeza caída. La felina ahora tenía una expresión de impotencia y tristeza, sus ojos húmedos lo seguían viendo con odio.

-come, lo necesitas-le dijo ofreciéndole nuevamente una cucharada de sopa, pero ella seguía sin intenciones de comer.

Po suspiró y con su dedo pulgar presionó al frente de la chica, su mandíbula inferior cayó y con un movimiento suave vertió el contenido de la cuchara para volver a golpear después golpear el mismo punto. La sensibilidad en su mandíbula volvió y por reflejo tragó el poco de sopa que tenía en la boca. No podía negar que era un sabor exquisito y era lo primero que había comido en días.

-¿ya viste?-le dijo el panda con una sonrisa traviesa-solo tengo que paralizarte la cara para cada cucharada, pero sería mucho más fácil para ambos si comes voluntariamente.

La felina no respondió. Seguía fulminándolo con la mirada.

-por favor come-le dijo el panda ofreciéndole otra cucharada con tono amable.

Ella accedió y abrió la boca. Po le dio la cucharada y esta vez pudo saborearla bien. No cabía duda alguna que era un manjar de reyes. El panda le siguió dando la sopa cucharada tras cucharada. En ese punto ella ya hubiera accedido a tomarla por voluntad propia, pero no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra. Cuando terminó la sopa ella no pudo aguantarlo más y las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. Po se sorprendió de eso, no esperaba que fuera a llorar y mucho menos en frente de él.

-no me vayas a atacar-le dijo el panda con tono grave.

Presionando los puntos necesarios le regresó la movilidad de su cuerpo y la sensación de dolor regresó. Ella se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos y no le dirigió la mirada. No podía entender por qué Po le importaba tanto su bienestar y tampoco entendía por qué se sintió segura bajo su cuidado, aunque haya sido por un breve periodo de tiempo. Ella odiaba con toda su alma al guerrero dragón, después de todo fue él quien le quitó todo y la puso en ese lugar. Esa era una imagen que aparecía todas las noches en sus pesadillas. El recuerdo de Po arrojándola en esa celda, cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa triunfadora y diciéndole "espero te guste tu nuevo hogar". Con solo recordarlo más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Abrazo sus piernas contra el pecho y apoyó su cabeza sobre las rodillas. Solo quería salir de ahí y ver el cielo y el sol una vez más.

-lo que me dijiste…tenia lago de verdad, cierto?-dijo Po pero ella no respondió-tú eras una esclava.

Ella asintió sin dirigirle la mirada.

-supongo que este lugar debe traerte malos recuerdos.

No quería mirarlo solo quería que se largara por donde vino y la dejara sola, sin embargo el panda siguió hablando.

-pero sabes, mientras estés con vida hay esperanza-terminó el panda con una sonrisa. Una que no le había mostrado ni a sus amigos del palacio de jade en días.

La felina lo fulminó nuevamente con su mirada y le mostraba los colmillos, ya no le importaba que la viera llorar. Trato de decirle que se largara, pero seguía con las cuerdas vocales paralizadas.

-te arreglare si prometes dejar de gritar palabrotas, okay?-dijo el panda.

Sin más opción la felina asintió y el golpeó los puntos necesarios. Ella trató de hablar, pero no pudo. Se llevó las manos a la garganta y le dirigió a Po una cara de terror.

-descuida-le dijo-las cuerdas vocales tardan un poco más en recuperarse de la parálisis.

Ella suspiro con alivio. La idea de quedarse muda no le hacía gracia.

-ahora hay que atenderte esas heridas. De seguro las tienes por todo el cuerpo.

La felina abrió los ojos como platos y se abrazó a si misma mientras se acurrucaba en la esquina. Po pudo leer nuevamente lo que está escrito en su rostro: "no pensaras que te dejare desnudarme, o si?"

-voy a llamar a la enfermera-dijo Po- y no quiero que la ataques.

Nuevamente la chica asintió de mala gana y el panda salió de la celda para llamar a la enfermera. Po espero por unos breves minutos hasta que la cabra salió y le dijo que podía entrar. Al hacerlo la vio cubierta en gran parte por vendas. Estaba sentada en su cama con una expresión de agotamiento.

-escucha, me tengo que ir-le dijo el panda- pero si me vuelvo a enterar que no estas comiendo y ganándote golpizas innecesarias volveré para dejarte como muñeca de trapo otra vez ¿Te quedó claro?

Ella lo miró de reojo pero no hizo ningún ademán de aceptación. El panda irritado la tomó de ambos hombros y la hizo que lo mirara.

-te pregunte que si te quedó claro-ella apretó la boca, cerró los ojos y asintió rápidamente, tratando de no llorar- así está mejor.

-veo que la has domesticado-los dos se dieron la vuelta y miraron a un rinoceronte bastante fornido y con numerosos tatuajes en el cuerpo entrando en la celda.

Él se le acercó a la felina y le sobó suavemente la mejilla. Ella quería resistirse, pero había aceptado comportarse.

-que mal que ahora te comportes-dijo el rinoceronte con una mirada lasciva- porque me gusta disciplinar a chicas malas.

Ella se mordió el labio y sus ojos se humedecieron. Quería salir de ese lugar más que nunca, estuvo a punto de volver a llorar pero una mano apartó el brazo del rinoceronte.

-cuidado con lo que haces-dijo Po seriamente.

-tranquilo guerrero dragón-dijo el rinoceronte con tono burlón- puedes estar seguro que no le pasara nada mientras obedezca las reglas.

La sonrisa hipócrita del rinoceronte irritaba a Po, pareciera que ni siquiera se molestara en ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones. Quería golpearlo pero eso causaría más problemas de los que solucionaría.

-espero tú también sigas las reglas-dijo Po con tono implacable-si sabes lo que te conviene.

El rinoceronte no respondió. Volteo para ver a la chica y guiñarle un ojo antes de salir a la celda. Ella estaba aterrada, realmente deseaba salir de ahí. Nuevamente las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y ocultó su rostro entre manos. Pegó un respingón al sentir algo sobre su hombro, pero se tranquilizó al ver que era la mano de Po.

-todo estará bien-le dijo con una sonrisa forzada, era evidente que estaba preocupado-solo…por favor mantente fuera de problemas.

-e…esta bie…en-alcanzó a articular algunas palabras-gra…gracias, Po.

¿Le acababa de dar las gracias? ¿Por qué hizo eso? Él era su enemigo. No podía creer que le estuviera agradeciendo, ella estaba ahí por su culpa ¿Acaso se dejó cautivar por el panda? Se suponía que era una veterana en la seducción. Normalmente pensaría en un montar un acto para ganarse la confianza de él, pero ella sintió que esas palabras fueron… honestas.

Tantos pensamientos fluían caóticamente por su cabeza pero fueron dos palabras que dejaron su mente en blanco.

-de nada-respondió con una sonrisa cálida.

El panda se dio la vuelta y salió de la celda. Cerró la puerta y le dirigió una última mirada a esa felina. ella tenia una expresión de desamparada, pero él no podía hacer nada. Con un esfuerzo visible le entregó la llave al rinoceronte y abandonó la prisión de Chorh-gom.

notas del autor:

buenas a todos los lectores. aquí esta el primer capitulo de la mini historia. voy a necesitar un poco mas de inspiración para el desarrollo de la trama central, así que espero sean pacientes si me demoro un poco en actualizar. y traten de adivinar quien es la chica misteriosa para entretenerse. nos leemos luego XD.


	6. recuerdos parte 2

**Capítulo 6: recuerdos Parte 2.**

Había pasado pocos días desde su última visita a ese horrible lugar. Parecía algo pronto pero se sentía inquieto por ella. Pensó que sería mala idea ir con las manos vacías, así que empacó un poco de comida y otras cosas para tener algo con que pasar el tiempo. Después de hablar con los rinocerontes, él bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la celda de ella. Se sintió aliviado de no encontrarla nuevamente en el suelo sino acostada en su cama. Cuando abrió la puerta la felina dio un brinco y retrocedió asustada.

-ah perdón-se disculpó el panda- ¿te desperté?

-sí, me despertaste-dijo ella con tono amargo.

-lo lamento, Suax.

La felina pego un respingón y miro con el ceño fruncido al panda.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-a bueno. Escuche que ese es tu verdadero nombre. Me gusta cómo suena "Suax"... ¿o prefieres…?

-llámame como se te antoje-respondió ella con el mismo tono amargo.

El panda la analizó con la mirada. Seguía cubierta de vendas, aunque no parecía tener heridas nuevas.

-veo no te han seguido lastimando-dijo Po aliviado.

-me verías mejor bajo la luz del sol-dijo ella con tono sarcástico y sin dirigirle la mirada.

El panda se puso nervioso y se apresuró a ofrecerle lo que tenía.

-mira, te traje algunas cosas.

-¿…que es?

-algo de comida, bebida y una sábana nueva. Las de aquí no son para nada suaves -dijo Po ofreciéndole la canasta- y si quieres te puedo tocar algo mientras comes.

El panda sacó su kouxian y empezó a tocar una melodía suave. Ella le arqueó una ceja mientras tomaba la canasta. Po siguió tocando tratando de liberar la tensión, pero eso empeoraba las cosas. La felina decidió ignorarlo y ver que le habían traído. La canasta tenía domplings, una jarra llena de té y otros tipos de comidas

Algo extrañada empezó a comer sin dirigirle la mirada al panda, aunque escuchaba atentamente la melodía del panda.

Cuando termino de comer ella se quedó viéndolo y escuchándolo tocar. Para su sorpresa él era bueno con ese instrumento. Cuando terminó el panda dudó antes de volverle a hablar.

-¿qué tal?-pregunto Po con nerviosismo

-¿la comida o la melodía?-pregunto ella.

-pues ambas.

-estuvieron…bien.

-qué bueno.

-¿por qué?

-bueno me preocupara que no te gustara y…

-eso no. ¿Por qué haces esto por mí? ¿Y ahora después de tanto tiempo?

El panda torció la boca y agachó la cabeza. Estaba pensando bien lo que iba a decir.

-escuché que no estabas comiendo y atacabas como una loca a todos cerca de ti. Cuando te vi en tan mal estado no pude evitar sentirme… ¿cómo decirlo?

-¿responsable?

-sí, eso.

-me quitaste mi libertad después de todo.

-oye yo no te hice cometer crímenes-respondió el panda con tono firme- Pero no podía dejar que te mataras por perder la cabeza, Suax.

-quise luchar por mi libertad o morir en el intento, pero con la seguridad reforzada termine pensando en solo morir luchando.

-¡no digas eso!

-¿y a ti que te importa si muero o no? Deberías estar feliz que habría una malhechora menos en el mundo.

El panda adquirió una expresión de enojo y se acercó con pasos pesados hasta ponerse en frente de ella. La felina hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ocultar su temor, le asustaba que la volviera a paralizar y dejarla indefensa.

-si me importa Suax-dijo con firmeza- si tengo la oportunidad de corregir a alguien lo haré. Te dije la última vez que mientras estuvieras viva habría esperanza.

-¿y te preguntas porque te engañan tan seguido?

El panda le dedico una mirada de furia y le tomó la mano derecha sin lastimarla.

-¿que estas…?

Deslizando sus dedos suavemente le sostuvo el dedo índice con el suyo propio y el pulgar y levantó el dedo meñique.

-esta es la legendaria llave dactilar Wuxi-dijo Po sin cambiar su expresión-solo dilo y te daré una muerte rápida e indolora con solo bajar mi meñique.

Suax miró la mano del panda y trago saliva audiblemente, pero no tembló.

-…adelante-dijo ella tratando de ocultar su miedo.

-si eso pides-Po bajó el meñique y ella emitió un gemido audible, mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los dientes, pero…no pasó nada.

Abrió los ojos y vio al panda con una expresión de compasión. Ella estaba respirando agitadamente y el pulso a mil, producto del susto. No estaba muerta ¡ese panda se había burlado de ella!

-dime ¿Cómo se sintió morir?

-e…eres un cobarde-dijo ella tratando de estabilizar su respiración.

-¿y tú no lo eres?-dijo Po- si en verdad estuvieras preparada para morir no estarías tan alterada ahora.

Ella se quedó en silencio y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-te lo repito. Mientras estés con vida hay esperanza-le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

El panda recogió los platos y le entregó la sabana nueva. Ella se la arrebató y se la apretó contra el pecho. Parecía una niña regañada, quien diría que aun conservara un lado infantil.

-oh ¿que es eso?-preguntó Po.

-¿qué cosa?

-no te muevas-Po acercó su mano a la oreja de Suax.

Ella se petrificó, no porque el panda se lo haya dicho de buena manera. Ella le tenía miedo, miedo a que la lastimara. Po hizo un movimiento rápido con la mano y ella cerro los ojos con fuerza.

-mira lo que encontré-Suax abrió los ojos y vio una moneda-tenías una moneda en la oreja.

Ella lo miró perpleja. Tenía una sonrisa divertida.

-¿un…truco de magia?-preguntó ella.

-no te lo esperabas ¿verdad?

-oh por favor-dijo ella un poco más relajada- Eso es un simple truco para niños.

-¿conoces uno mejor?

-los trucos que sé son para robar-dijo ella- los usé después de escapar de mi cautiverio.

Ella nuevamente puso una mirada triste. No entendía porque sus verdaderas emociones salían a la luz siendo una gran mentirosa.

-¿me los enseñas?-preguntó algo interesado.

-¿te interesa robar?

-en muchas ocasiones te vendrán bien ciertos trucos-dijo él- cuando me capturaron para llevarme con lord Shen, me dieron una jaula para encerrar a mantis. Pero logre cambiarlo con mi figura acción sin que se dieran cuenta.

-¿tienes figuras de acción? ¿A tus 30 años?-preguntó ella incrédula.

-oh no, no, no. quise decir mi vieja figura de acción.

-¿y por qué tenías tu vieja figura de acción en una misión?

-bueno eso…eso tiene su razón…yo…está bien colecciono y hago figuras de acción-dijo el panda.

La felina se llevó las manos a la boca para reprimir una carcajada. Po la miró con sus ojos entrecerrados, pero sonrió al darse cuenta que no estaba triste.

-bien puedo enseñarte-dijo ella.

Los dos se pusieron uno en frente del otro. Suax le explicó los sitios usuales donde las personas guardan sus pertenencias en las ropas. También le habló de cómo funcionan muchas armas ocultas. Era una lección que tenía el mismo principio de los trucos de magia, la distracción. A Po le gustó mucho esos trucos que aprendió.

Volvieron a sentarse y entablaron conversación. El panda le contaba todas las veces que había metido la pata y ella le contaba los robos que había hecho. Se reían el uno del otro por las fallas que cometieron y las cosas que vivieron. Perdieron la noción del tiempo y fueron interrumpidos por un rinoceronte que les indico que las horas de visitas terminaron.

Po puso una mueca triste nuevamente. No sabía exactamente la razón, pero creyó encontrar un refugio. Estaba también un poco enojado con sus amigos y el maestro Shifu por no decirle nada a tigresa para evitar que abandonara el palacio de Jade.

-volveré para asegurarme que este bien-dijo Po en tono neutro.

-…no creo que vaya a algún lado-respondió ella con tono burlón.

notas del autor:

se que estos capítulos están siendo algo cortos, pero creo que la inspiración me esta llegando con la historia principal. espero sea de su agrado por que temo escribir algo que no cumpla con las expectativas de mis lectores. sepan que hago el mejor esfuerzo. no olviden dejar sus reviews con sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, etc. nos leemos luego XD.


	7. recuerdos parte 3

**capitulo 7: Recuerdos Parte 3**

Pasaron unos días más y Po regreso a la prisión. Los guardias lo dejaron pasar y le confiaron una vez más la llave de la celda. Cuando llegó, vio a la felina recostada sobre su cama.

-Suax-dijo Po. El panda noto que la oreja de ella tembló ligeramente, lo cual era señal que se dio cuenta de su presencia-te traje de comer un menú especial.

-no tenías por qué-respondió ella con tono aparentemente amable mientras se levantaba.

Po entró y se sentó en el suelo junto a su cama. Suax se sentó al frente de el en posición de loto y notó algo. El panda estaba bastante triste, más que en su última visita.

-espero estés preparada-dijo el panda forzando una sonrisa-no solo traje la sopa especial de mi papa, también tengo domplings pegajosos y té de alta calidad que gané en una rifa.

-si estuviéramos afuera esta sería una cena perfecta-respondió ella sarcasticamente.

-eso…creo que sería genial-dijo el panda agachando la cabeza. No sin antes cerciorarse que ella no tuviera nuevos golpes. Afortunadamente parecía no ser el caso y le habían quitado la mayor parte de las vendas. Sus heridas estaban sanando bien.

-no me mires así-dijo Suax cruzando sus brazos sobre su abdomen.

-ah perdón…es solo que quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien.

-como prometí, no he dado motivos para que me golpeen.

-¿y…ellos no han hecho nada… para provocarte?-preguntó el panda temiendo la respuesta.

Ella desvió la mirada y no dijo nada. Eso lo asustó y empezó a imaginarse lo peor.

-Suax…

-no han hecho nada-se apresuró a decir. Po no quiso insistir y sacó la comida de su canasta.

Estuvieron un tiempo en silencio comiendo hasta que ella decidió hablar de nuevo.

-te ves decaído, aún más que la última vez que viniste-dijo ella- tenía entendido que siempre eras alegre.

-bueno… lo que sucedió fue que…pocos días antes desde mi primera visita tigresa dejó el palacio de jade.

-¿la maestra tigresa dejó el kung fu?

-oh no, claro que no. Se fue al palacio de Granate.

- debes sentirte traicionado- dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

El panda puso cara bastante triste. Pareciera que fuera a estallar en llanto…y eso fue lo que hizo.

-¿por qué?-dijo en un sollozo- hemos pasado por tanto…pensé que ya éramos buenos amigos. Se estaba divirtiendo con nosotros en nuestras tonterías y…así sin más volvió a ser la misma chica fría de antes, cuando recibió esa invitación. Es como si nada de lo que hicimos por todos estos años no contara.

El panda se secó las lágrimas de su cara. Le dio vergüenza haber llorado y evitó el contacto visual.

-te importa mucho, no es así?- respondió ella con un tono decaído.

-bueno…sí. Es una gran amiga o…no sé si ella todavía me considera un amigo.

Esa era su oportunidad. El panda estaba vulnerable, si decía las palabras correctas podría avanzar mucho en su plan para convencerlo de que la ayudara a escapar. Dejó el plato a un lado y se acercó a Po para ponerle su mano en el hombro. Cuando quiso decir algo el panda alzó la vista y al mirar esos ojos de color jade humedecidos por lágrimas se le formó un nudo en su garganta. Producto de la desesperación tomó la cabeza del oso entre sus brazos y la recostó en su pecho

-¡¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?!-pensó ella avergonzada.

Ese también era un buen método para volverse más cercana a él, pero la ponía nerviosa. Y cuando sintió los brazos del panda rodearle la cintura su corazón dio un vuelco y sus mejillas ardieron- ¡oh por favor! ¡He tenido contactos más íntimos que esto!

El panda siguió sollozando sobre el pecho de la felina por un par de minutos hasta que se separaron.

-perdón-dijo Po.

-¿por qué te disculpas? ¿Por llorar?-respondió ella con una sonrisa pícara.

-no, llené tu camisa de mocos.

La felina se miró a sí misma y efectivamente vio un líquido pegajoso y de color verde sobre su pecho. Dando un grito de asco, se quitó la camisa rápidamente y la arrojó lejos. Luego vio el panda que estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Fue entonces que se percató que tenía el torso desnudo. Dando otro grito, esta vez de vergüenza, se cubrió el pecho con sus manos y se dirigió a una esquina. Se agachó en esta como un niño regañado.

-yo…yo lo lamento-volvió a repetir el panda algo atónito.

-¿la gatita está armando alboroto de nuevo?- preguntó el líder rinoceronte que se asomó por la puerta. Cuando vio a la chica sin camisa esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿y "tu" me decías que siguiera las reglas?

-no es lo que parece-dijo Po.

-Si claro-respondió el- puedo encarcelarte a ti también por actos ilícitos.

-¡él dijo que no es lo que parece!-dijo Suax ocultándose tras el panda- solo se me derramó sopa caliente encima y por eso grité.

Po agradeció que ella ocultara el hecho que estaba llorando.

-y yo nací ayer-siguió el rinoceronte.

-¿quisieras darle algo de privacidad?-preguntó algo molesto.

-pero es mi trabajo vigilar a los prisioneros.

El panda estaba harto de ese rinoceronte, quería salir y darle una golpiza. Pero no sería conveniente.

-toma la sabana de la cama-dijo el panda.

-bien, pero no dejes que me vea-dijo ella tomándolo de los hombros desde atrás para guiarlo.

Ella tomó la sabana y se envolvió en ella. En ningún momento Po le quitó la mirada de encima a ese rinoceronte que estaba viendo todo con una sonrisa divertida. El panda se dirigió a donde estaba la camisa sucia para tomarla.

-voy a…ver si la puedo lavar-dijo el panda un poco apenado. Ella asintió con la cabeza antes de acostarse sobre su cama y acurrucarse.

Cuando el panda cerró la puerta le dedico otra mirada asesina al rinoceronte sonriente.

-que ni se te ocurra pasarte de listo-le dijo en tono seco y se fue.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando la puerta se abrió. Suax asustada, se dio la vuelta y vio que el rinoceronte líder se acercaba a su cama. Ella gruñó como nunca lo había hecho en la vida y mostraba sus dientes mientras arrugaba su cara lo más que podía.

-tranquila gatita no voy a hacerte nada-dijo el rinoceronte alzando ambas manos en son de paz-vengo a proponerte un trato.

-¿qué clase de trato?-pregunto ella sin quitar su expresión de fiera.

-ese panda te ha cogido cariño-dijo con tono suave-pero tú y yo sabemos que no es más que un ingenuo con talento para el kung fu y en este momento es evidente que esta emocionalmente vulnerable.

Eso lo sabía muy bien, aunque la pronunciación de esas palabras la estaban molestando.

-yo quiero lo mismo que tu-siguió el rinoceronte-salir de este lugar.

Ella dejo de mostrar los colmillos y miró al rinoceronte con sospecha.

-tengo posibilidades de una promoción si hago algo importante y ese algo podría ser el encarcelamiento del guerrero dragón-ella ya tenía una idea de adónde iba eso-mira, si colaboras conmigo te prometo que te sacaré. Tachare tu nombre en el registro y escribiré que tú misma acabaste con tu vida. El estará encerrado, yo estaré con un mejor puesto en el ejército imperial y tú tendrás un nuevo comienzo ¿qué dices? Suena bien.

Ella dudó un momento antes de responder, no era ingenua y no confiaba en ese sujeto. Convencer a Po de que la ayudara a escapar era una forma más viable, pero podría tardar más. Así que no quiso desperdiciar esa carta.

-¿qué tengo que hacer?

El rinoceronte amplió su sonrisa y le dijo con malicia.

-cítalo para cierto día y solo tienes que montar un buen acto, en lo que parezca que te estaba…"frozando". No debes tener problemas con eso, tengo entendido que eres una buena mentirosa.

Suax dudó un momento pero terminó aceptando el trato. El rinoceronte le dijo la fecha para la cual tenía que llamar al panda y abandonó rápidamente la celda antes que él llegara. Para fortuna del rinoceronte, cerró la puerta justo antes que el panda regresara con la camisa lavada. Se fue simplemente con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras el guerrero dragón reprimía sus ganas de darle un golpe.

Nuevamente entró en la celda de la chica. Ella seguía acurrucada en su cama dirigiéndole una mirada de necesitada. El panda algo nervioso empezó a buscar un lugar donde colgar la camisa húmeda, pero no veía donde.

-puedes dejar la a un borde de la cama-dijo ella.

-ah ok-el panda algo nervioso dejó la camisa extendido en el borde. Se quedó de pie con la mirada rondando por la celda y moviendo nerviosamente sus dedos enfrente de su barriga-creo que debería irme…

-no-se apresuró a decir-por favor quédate un rato más. Al menos hasta que el tiempo de visitas acabe.

-bueno-respondió Po nervioso.

Ella le hizo un ademan para que se sentara en el borde de su cama. Eso avergonzó un poco al panda y quedo tieso cuando ella puso su mano suavemente sobre la suya.

-tienes un gran corazón-dijo Suax con una sonrisa- es una pena que tigresa no sepa apreciar eso.

El desvió su mirada triste e inconscientemente sujetó la mano de ella.

La hora de visitas acabó. Po recogió sus cosas y con pesar volvió a dejarla sola en ese lugar oscuro.

notas del autor:

espero les haya gustado el nuevo captiulo. les digo que la historia principal va muy bien (o eso creo). solo sean un poco mas pacientes que tengo grandes planes para el futuro. no olviden dejar sus reviews con sus opiniones, criticas, etc. nos leemos luego.


	8. recuerdos parte final

**capitulo 8: recuerdos Parte final.**

El gong de la mañana sonó. Todos se levantaron y fueron a desayunar sin perder el tiempo. Po les sirvió y cada quien le dio las gracias con una sonrisa, pero el panda respondió en tono frio. Les estaba empezando a preocupar seriamente su estado de ánimo. Al terminar todos se dirigieron al salón de entrenamiento, Po demostró su gran dominio del kung fu opacando a los demás. Desde que tigresa se fue se tomó el kung fu seriamente, ya no decía sus "frases célebres" ni hacia "movimientos especiales", se concentró en dominar por completó las técnicas de alto nivel.

Después de completar el circuito de entrenamiento varias veces salió al patio en frente del salón de entrenamiento y empezó a practicar golpeando a los objetivos de madera. Todos salieron para ver cómo iba su entrenamiento y se sorprendieron al ver que las manos de Po fueron cubiertas con una luz de color azul claro. Era el puño explosivo de cinco dedos. Empezó a golpear los objetivos y estos explotaban en mil pedazos segundos después de haber recibido el impacto. Al final quedo en frente del nuevo saco de arena panda.

Se quedó un momento mirándolo fijamente y luego adquirió una postura de combate. La luz en su mano izquierda desapareció y lo golpeo tres veces con el dedo índice para después darle un puñetazo con su mano derecha. El saco de arena voló por los cielos hasta perderse de vista. Una explosión poderosa apareció poco después y convirtió el día en noche por unos cuantos segundos. Fue la primera vez que había realizado ese combo de 4 golpes. El panda relajó su postura y exhaló audiblemente. Cuando se dio la vuelta todos estaban con los ojos clavados en él. No tenían palabras para describir esa exhibición. Normalmente Po diría algo con tono altanero, pero el solo desvió la mirada y empezó a ejecutar movimientos de taichí para estabilizar el flujo de su chi.

-Po eso fue…increíble-dijo el maestro Shifu con verdadero asombro.

El panda no respondió. Solo siguió realizando sus ejercicios con los ojos cerrados. Nadie sabía que decir. Habían visto a su amigo mejorar sus habilidades, pero se sentían mal por su bajo estado de ánimo. No podían comprender esa contradicción.

La llegada de Zeng sacó a todos de sus pensamientos.

-tengo un mensaje para ti Po-dijo el ganso.

Po abrió el rollo y se impresionó al leer que era de la prisión de Chor-gom. Era de Suax. El mensaje era muy breve, solo decía: por favor ven. Necesito hablar contigo.

El panda cerró rápidamente el pergamino con una expresión de preocupación.

-¿pasa algo Po?-preguntó el maestro Shifu.

-tengo que atender un asunto maestro Shifu-respondió el- espero me permita ir.

- por supuesto Po- respondió el panda rojo.

Haciendo una reverencia el guerrero dragón salió del palacio de jade y se encamino a la prisión.

El panda llego a la prisión de chor-gom en cuestión de horas.

-¿que desea guerrero dragón?-preguntó uno de los guardias.

-ven…vengo a ver a alguien-dijo entre jadeos.

Los dos rinocerontes se impresionaron ante ese comentario.

-¿y…ese alguien es una chica?-preguntó otro de los guardias.

-pues… sí.

-ohhh quien lo hubiera esperado del guerrero dragón?-dijo el guardia con una sonrisa burlona.

-es un hombre después de todo-dijo otro guarida.

-¿de qué hablan?-preguntó Po algo irritado.

- discúlpelos guerrero dragón-dijo el líder que salió de la puerta-creo saber cuál es la persona a quien busca. Por favor Sígame.

A Po se le hizo extraño que ese rinoceronte estuviera tan amable. Aun así lo siguió, pero algo le olía mal. El panda noto algo extraño, había velos colgados por dentro de las celdas y no dejaban ver el interior. Además se podían escuchar sonidos extraños como…gemidos.

-¿qué está pasando?

-la seguridad se ha reforzado, pero una nueva ley ha permitido las visitas conyugales.

-¿conyu…que?

-no tiene importancia-terminó el rinoceronte. Como lo había esperado, el poco conocimiento del panda estaba jugando a su favor.

Llegaron a la celda de la felina. Como las demás esta tenía un velo colgando después de la puerta. Miro con sospecha al rinoceronte sonriente. Iba a decir algo, pero escucho la voz de Suax.

-¿Po?

El panda se apresuró a entrar haciendo un lado el velo y el rinoceronte cerró la puerta. Vio a la felina sentada en la cama.

-recibí tu mensaje-dijo el panda-¿qué ocurre?

Ella no respondió. Tan solo se levantó con sus ojos humedecidos y se apresuró a darle un fuerte abrazo al panda. Po se sorprendió por eso y sin estar seguro de que hacer le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-Po…yo…yo…-su voz estaba rota.

-Dime que paso-dijo el panda apartándola un poco para poder ver su rostro- ¿te hicieron algo?

-Po, no lo aguanto más-dijo ella mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban pos sus mejillas-quiero salir.

El panda suspiró. En parte por alivio y por impotencia al no poder hacer nada.

-escucha. Yo te entiendo, pero eres una criminal.

-¿solo yo?-preguntó ella con voz temblorosa- las demás habían cometido tantos crímenes como yo y tú solo me encerraste a mí ¿eso te parece justo?

El desvió su mirada por vergüenza. No podía negar que esa era una injusticia hecha por su propio capricho.

-yo…lo lamento-dijo el aun sin mirarla a los ojos-ya es muy tarde para hacer algo.

-Po, por favor-dijo ella en tono de súplica-quiero volver a ver el cielo y respirar aire fresco. Quiero alejarme de esos rinocerontes que no dejan de acosarme con su lenguaje vulgar. Por favor Po…déjame Salir ¿Por qué yo no tengo derecho a una segunda oportunidad?

-lo lamento-dijo el- no puedo.

Ella estalló en llanto y hundió su cabeza en el pecho del panda. No eran lágrimas falsas, eran las lágrimas que brotaban desde su corazón afligido. Cada día en ese lugar oscuro abría viejas cicatrices en su corazón. Po correspondió el abrazo y la llevó para que se sentara en la cama. Ella ocultó su rostro entre sus manos como ese día que la obligó a comer. El panda estaba muy triste parecía que fuera a llorar también.

La primera opción de escape de la felina falló, aun que estaba consiente que apresuró las cosas. Sin embargo ahora podía usar su intento fallido como ventaja, aprovechándose de la culpa que carcomía al panda.

La felina siguió llorando. El panda suspiró y se sentó a su lado. La chica se inclinó para recostarse sobre él y siguió derramando lágrimas. Po pasó su brazo sobre su hombro y dejó que ella llorara sobre su pecho. Trato de reprimir sus propias lagrimas sin mucho éxito. Una que otra escapó de sus ojos para deslizarse sobre sus mejillas.

Cuando termino de llorar, la chica se alejó del panda y secó su rostro con el dorso de sus manos. Miro al panda de reojo que curiosamente estaba haciendo lo mismo.

-perdón-dijo ella.

-no tienes qué disculparte por llorar.

-no es eso. Deje húmedo tu pelaje.

El panda se miró el pecho y vio un oscurecimiento que ocurre cuando su pelaje se moja.

-al menos no son mocos- los dos rieron por ese comentario. Ella lo miro sin temor a que viera sus ojos irritados y él tampoco apartó la vista.

Ambos sonrieron al ver la expresión del otro y soltaron otra carcajada. Cuando callaron ella fue cautivada por esa mirada de color jade y el panda no podía negar que esos ojos azules también podían hipnotizar. La felina puso su mano izquierda en la mejilla del panda y la acarició suavemente con su pulgar.

-¿te digo algo?-preguntó Suax.

-¿que?

-eres el primero en decir que le gusta mi verdadero nombre.

Antes de que Po se percatara ella se acercó y le dio un tierno beso. Fue un contacto que duro una fracción de segundo, el panda puso cara de intriga. Su mente no podía procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Miraba fijamente a Suax y esta le sonreía y con sus mejillas ruborizadas. El panda trató de decir algo pero la felina lo silencio con otro beso. Este duró un poco más y la cara del panda no podría estar más roja.

-¿no te gustan las mujeres maduras?

-no, no es eso. Tu…tu eres una persona increíble-respondió el panda sin saber la razón del halago que salió de su boca.

Suax siguió atacando los labios del panda sin darle tregua, mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos. Podía sentir que él estaba tenso por su falta de experiencia, ese pensamiento la divertía y siguió dándole un beso tras otro. Po no sabía qué hacer, no estaba seguro si esa era una buena idea, pero no podía negar que sentía una sensación cálida con cada contacto de labios. Finalmente, guiado por su ansia de consuelo, le respondió dándole un beso. Suax rio tímidamente y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Quedaron frente a frente, las puntas de sus narices se estaban tocando suavemente.

-no has besado a muchas chicas, verdad?

-a más de las que crees-respondió Po y provocó que ella arqueara una ceja- pero esta es la primera vez que correspondo.

Él se apresuró a darle un beso tierno, su miedo al rechazo era algo beneficioso para la felina. Suax sonrió cuando se separaron, aun se le notaba tenso.

-Todavía estas tenso-dijo ella-eso puede incomodar a la chica, sabes? Siéntete en libertad de rodearme con tus brazos.

El panda esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y rodeó a la felina con sus brazos gruesos. El temblor en sus manos era evidente y ella hizo una mueca haciendo notar que estaba un poco irritada. El panda volvió a caer en la desesperación y le dio otro beso. Ella dio un suspiro y siguió besándolo. Esta vez fue un beso más atrevido. La lengua de ella se deslizó sensualmente en su boca.

-solo imita lo que yo hago-le dijo al terminar el beso.

Suax le dio una lección completa titulada "100 formas de besar". Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo, Po se sentía cada vez más cautivado por esa experiencia única.

-esto es…no encuentro palabras para describirlo-dijo Po nervioso, y le provocó otro sonrojo a la felina.

- en verdad… me gustas-ella no podía creer lo que había dicho. Se suponía que estaba mintiendo, pero nuevamente pareciera que esas palabras de verdad salían de su corazón involuntariamente.

Solo un poco más, un poco más y podría llevar a cabo su plan. Pero Po terminaría encerrado si funcionaba, estaba sufriendo algo que pensó no viviría de nuevo: un dilema moral.

-yo creo que también me gustas tigresa-los dos se sorprendieron por esa última palabra- ¡Suax! Quise decir Suax.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos. Suax se molestó por eso y trató de apartarse, pero Po no la soltaba. El panda tenía una mirada de súplica.

-suéltame-dijo ella con tono frio y una expresión de rabia.

-ah mira, lo siento es que…

-dije que me sueltes.

El panda la dejo ir. Ella se levantó de la cama abrasándose a sí misma y le dio la espalda a Po, sus orejas negras estaban caídas. Una señal de profunda tristeza.

-lo lamento-dijo Po.

-vete-respondió ella con el mismo tono frio-y no vuelvas.

El panda agachó la cabeza y sin decir nada más se dirigió a la puerta. Extrañamente cuando apartó el velo pudo ver al líder de los rinocerontes vigilando junto con dos guardias. Cuando vio a Po frunció el ceño y rugió levemente.

-¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto Po irritado-abran y déjenme salir.

Los guardias miraron de reojo a su líder y este les hizo un ademan de aprobación. Abrieron la celda y el panda se fue.

Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Suax. Ella pensaba que ya no sufriría por ese tipo de motivos. Se sentía estúpida ¿Por qué simplemente no jugó a ser la chica comprensiva y trato de seguir el plan? ¿estaba celosa?

La puerta se abrió de golpe y el líder de los rinocerontes arranco con fuerza el velo y lo tiró al suelo. Suax rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y se puso de pie para encarar a ese sujeto.

-teníamos un trato-dijo el rinoceronte entre dientes.

- he engañado a más personas de las que tú has encarcelado. Y puedo decir con certeza que nunca tuviste la intención de dejarme salir. Te preocupaba que alguien que supiera la verdad estuviera suelto y te desharías de mí en cuento encarcelaras a Po.

-…supongo que nunca lo averiguaremos-dijo el líder.

El rinoceronte sacó con un movimiento rápido una vara de color amarillo que liberó una descarga eléctrica en el momento que la punta hizo contacto con Suax. Ella quedo instantáneamente paralizada, ni siquiera pudo gritar de dolor. Cayó al suelo convulsionando y haciendo extraños sonidos.

El líder la volteo con su pie para que ella pudiera verlo. Suax seguía agitándose tratando de coordinar sus movimientos, pero solo se generaban temblores. El rinoceronte guardó su vara y empuño su hacha.

-¿sabes? A veces hay que disciplinar con fuerza a los reos-el líder puso su pie sobre la cola de ella- Una extremidad sería demasiado, pero no te hará tanta falta esto verdad.

Ella vio como alzaba lentamente un hacha con una sonrisa sádica. Suax empezó a llorar y entre sus balbuceos solo pudo pronunciar una única palabra.

-Po…

En ese instante se escuchó el ruido de dos cuerpos caer. El líder se dio la vuelta y vio a los guardias en el suelo y al panda aparecer de la nada, quitándose un objeto extraño de la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito el rinoceronte.

El panda le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara al rinoceronte, pero este era muy resistente. Y contraataco con su hacha. Po la esquivó en varias ocasiones. El rinoceronte se irritó, pero cuando quiso atacarlo nuevamente. Po lo golpeo con la vara paralizante. Los trucos de Suax lograron ser muy útiles. El rinoceronte cayó aturdido al suelo, lanzando maldiciones. Por su enorme tamaño el efecto fue menor que en Suax.

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó el panda a Suax con vos suave.

Suax no pudo articular palabra alguna, tan solo derramó lágrimas de alegría. El líder rinoceronte algo aturdido se levantó y vio que el panda le estaba dando la espalda. Tomo nuevamente su hacha y se lanzó al ataque, sin embargo Po lo había percibido y le dio una patada en la mano. El rinoceronte soltó y Po le apunto nuevamente con la vara, mientras apoyaba a Suax contra su pecho usando su otro brazo.

-yo…yo soy el líder del yunque celestial-dijo el rinoceronte tratando de no lucir asustado- ¡atacarme es un crimen!

-y el abuso de la autoridad también es un crimen-dijo el superintendente Woo apareciendo en medio de la nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-balbuceo el rinoceronte.

-vine a hacer una inspección sorpresa de la prisión y fui al palacio de jade para solicitar un guardaespaldas. Me encontré con el guerrero dragón, curiosamente él dijo que sospechaba que usted no seguía el reglamento apropiadamente y me dio este extraño artefacto.

El superintendente Woo mostro un objeto metálico semicircular. Era una corona de la sombra, el objeto mágico que permitía volverse invisible.

-superintendente le juro que…

-ahórrate las palabras yo lo vi todo. Le ofreciste un trato a una reclusa, esa es una clara violación a las reglas.

-¿entonces qué hacemos?-preguntó Po con una sonrisa pícara.

-ponlo a dormir-con la orden del superintendente Po le dio otro golpe con la vara y el rinoceronte cayo inconsciente al suelo, aunque su cuerpo se sacudía un poco.

-y otra cosa-dijo el superintendente- ¡me dejaste esperando ahí afuera como un idiota!

-perdone superintendente Woo-se disculpó el panda. Realmente se le había olvidado la misión en medio de…los besos.

-¿crees que soy un tonto? Lo que en realidad querías es hacer una visita conyugal ¡Eres despreciable!

-pero yo ni sé que son visitas conyugales-se defendió Po, ahora cargando a Suax con ambos brazos.

-¡¿eres bruto o solo finges?!-preguntó iracundo el superintendente-significa que las personas visitan a sus parejas en prision para hacer cochinadas.

Po finalmente entendió el significado de ese término y miró de reojo a Suax. La felina giro la cabeza tratando de ocultar el rubor que aparecía en su rostro. Muchos guardias llegaron atraídos el escandalo. El superintendente les explicó todo y dando sus órdenes con típicos insultos les dijo que encerraran al líder y sus dos cómplices. Po llevó a Suax a la enfermería para que la revisaran, aparentemente no sufrió ningún daño grave y la parálisis pasaría en un día.

-me alegro que estés bien-dijo el panda

-Po-alcanzó a decir Suax- yo…lo que dije antes…fue verdad.

Él se sorprendió ante esa revelación y quedo en shock.

-si es verdad que pensaba engañarte para que me ayudaras a escapar, pero en verdad… me terminé enamorando de ti.

Los dos se ruborizaron. El panda trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero no podía.

-lo sé-dijo ella-. Tú la amas.

El panda asintió levemente sin mirarla.

-lo lamento-respondió el.

-¡yo no sé tú, pero yo me largo!-dijo el superintendente arruinando el momento-no tiene que preocuparse por escoltarme guerrero dragón, un par de guardias lo harán.

-espere-dijo Po-usted tiene la autoridad necesaria, por favor ordene que la liberen.

Suax se sorprendió ante ese pedido.

-no.

-¡¿por qué no?!-exclamó Po- ¿no vio lo mal que la trataron aquí?

-la ley actual solo castiga a las autoridades por abuso de su cargo, pero no ordena la liberación de los reos por esto.

-¡eso es injusto!

-no me interesa lo que pienses-el superintendente ignorando al guerrero dragón se dispuso a irse, Po no aguanto más y casi se le abalanza encima de no ser por que Suax le habló.

-está bien. Déjalo-le dijo la felina.

El panda se interpuso en el camino del superviniente.

-será mejor que te quites antes que ordene tu arresto-le dijo la cabra malhumorada.

-al menos concédame algo, por todas las veces que lo he salvado-le dijo Po y luego le susurró algo que la felina no pudo escuchar.

-ahhh está bien-dijo Woo de mala gana-pero queda bajo tu responsabilidad, ¿oíste?

-claro, superintendente Woo- respondió Po con una sonrisa.

Se acercó a la cama de la felina y sin decir ninguna palabra la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos. Suax se sorprendió por eso y nuevamente se avergonzó.

-¿a dónde vamos?

El panda no dijo nada solo se limitó a subir las escaleras y los ascensores hasta llegar a la salida.

-lamento que no haya podido liberarte-se disculpó Po-pero nos concedieron un permiso para estar fuera hasta el atardecer.

Las puertas se abrieron y la luz del sol ilumino ese lúgubre lugar. Suax cerró los ojos fuertemente por la molestia del resplandor y sintió a Po caminar hacia afuera. El aire era frio, se sentía mucho mejor que el que se respiraba dentro de la prisión. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver un cielo azul totalmente despejado y el sol brillante.

-nunca…pensé que ver el cielo podía hacerme sentir tan bien-dijo Suax esbozando una gran sonrisa y derramando lagrimas de dicha.

Po se alejó un poco de la entrada y se sentó recostándose a una pared de roca.

-Po ¿qué haces?-el panda se voltio y miro a su padre llegar con una maleta.

-¿papa que haces aquí?

-¿olvidaste que a veces tomo turnos para cocinar en la prisión?

-ah cierto se me olvidaba.

-¿y por qué traes a esta señorita en tus brazos?-pregunto el ganso con una sonrisa pícara.

-ah…pues…pues…

-señor ping, se me permitió salir de mi celda por el día de hoy, pero por el momento no puedo moverme y Po muy amablemente me está ayudando-dijo Suax sin mostrar indicios de vergüenza.

-ah ya veo-respondió el ganso-bueno les traeré comida a la hora del almuerzo.

El ganso entro en la prisión y los dos se quedaron solos nuevamente. El panda le dirigió una sonrisa a la felina y está también le sonrió ruborizada.

Empezaron a hablar sobre cosas sin importancia durante horas. Como lo prometió, el señor ping les llevó comida y Po tuvo que alimentar a Suax debido a su parálisis. Los dos rieron nerviosamente, pero ella abría la boca y recibía la comida como un polluelo. El tiempo siguió transcurriendo hasta que se hizo tarde y el sol empezó a desaparecer detrás de las montañas.

-creo…que ya deberíamos entrar.

-solo un poco más-dijo ella en tono suplicante.

-pero está haciendo más frio.

-Po, no nos llamamos "leopardos de las nieves" por nada.

-ah sí, es cierto.

Ambos admiraron el atardecer de principio a fin. La ida del sol dio paso a la noche y se pudo ver la luna y las estrellas. Finalmente se hizo muy tarde.

-Suax ahora sí creo que deberíamos entrar.

Ella no respondió. Se había quedado dormida acurrucada en sus brazos y ronroneando. Se veía feliz, verdaderamente feliz. Po sonrió cálidamente ante esa imagen. Se levantó y la llevo nuevamente a su celda. Cuando la puso sobre su cama ella murmuró entre sueños.

-te amo.

Claro, los sentimientos no pueden desvanecerse así nada más. Y pensar que no hace mucho ella quería matarlo, la vida da muchas vueltas locas. Él se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente y se acercó a su oreja para murmurarle algo.

-voy a sacarte de este lugar.

El señor ping observo esa escena y pensó que su hijo al fin había encontrado el amor verdadero.

Po fue directamente a la oficina del superintendente Chang y le rogó por la liberación de Suax, aun sabiendo que a ese caballo regordete no le gusta trabajar. El equino le dijo que sería un problema incluso para alguien de su rango, ya que ella había cometido delitos en toda china. Sería prácticamente imposible compensar a todos los que robó.

Al día siguiente Po estaba nuevamente deprimido y el maestro Shifu le ordenó tomarse un día libre. Pensó en ir a visitar a Suax pero sentía vergüenza por no lograr liberarla. También estaba pensando en tigresa quien lo dejó atrás y su recuerdo se interpuso cuando tenía a la leopardo entre sus brazos. Los pensamientos de esas dos felinas se interponían en el camino del otro provocando un ciclón de emociones negativas que hundían el corazón del panda en la oscuridad. Pero esa noche, Po conoció a Muzaffar y tomó la decisión de ir por tigresa para traerla de regreso. Cuando lo logró olvidó a Suax, pero Chang no lo hizo y logró obtener el permiso de su liberación. Ella le mando una carta con su padre que viajaba a la posada de la luna.

Notas del autor:

He aquí el final de mi minihistoria, pues sinceramente no veo que haya sido tan exitosa como yo lo esperaba. Asi que espero compensarlos con la historia central que me ha quedado de rechupete…o eso creo. Si se preguntas cuáles son los blancos de madera son esos que son unos tablones con dibujos de personas como los que usan los policías para practicar el uso de armas. El saco de arena de panda es el que salió en el especial "los secretos de los cinco furiosos" y también puede que un mes haya sido poco tiempo para que pasaran tantas cosas pero digamos que las condiciones si se dieron. Esa es la desventaja de los fic tienes que apegarte a lo que ya has publicado D;…en fin no olviden dejar reviews con sus opiniones, ciritcas, etc. Nos leemos luego XD


	9. sentimientos

**Capítulo 9: sentimientos.**

Tigresa se encontraba caminando en los pasillos de la posada, sumida en sus pensamientos. No prestaba atención al hecho de que el lugar estaba desolado. Ella solo suspiraba sin poder encontrar la obvia razón a su preocupación. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio al final del pasillo a Po hablando con una leopardo de las nieves. No era song. De seguro era una empleada, el panda vio a tigresa y se despidió de esa mujer para acercarse a la felina.

-hola tigresa-saludo Po muy animado.

-hola Po-dijo algo desanimada, pero notó algo extraño-Po no estas usando tu bastón.

-no lo necesito-Tuvo una sensación de _deja vu_. No cabía duda era otro sueño- oh por favor no.

-¿Qué sucede?

-solo que esto no es real es solo un sueño.

-¿un sueño?

-sí, tú no eres el verdadero Po-dijo tigresa algo irritada mientras recordaba su último episodio.

-¿dices que no soy real sino un producto de tu propia mente?

-eso…es exactamente lo que eres.

-entonces no importa si hago esto-dijo _Po _mientras rodeaba la cintura de tigresa con sus brazos y acercándola a él, hasta estar totalmente pegados.

Ella se tensó en los brazos del panda. Nuevamente se sentía sin fuerzas.

-Po por favor detente.

-si esto es un sueño…-dijo _Po_ con una sonrisa pícara- quiere decir que es una manifestación de lo que deseas en verdad.

-eso definitivamente no lo diría el Po de verdad y…espera ¿Qué dijiste?

-me amas…. Bueno al Po de verdad.

-yo…yo…-tigresa no podía encontrar las palabras para negar esa verdad.

-tigresa-dijo _Po_ con una mirada de compasión- solo di lo que sientes, como siempre lo haces.

Tigresa seguía muda. _Po_ alzó su mano y le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla derecha para después jalar su cabeza suavemente hasta que reposara en su pecho. Tigresa se sintió tan cómoda y segura en esa posición que también rodeo al panda con sus brazos. Ella trató de decir algo pero sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-lo sé-dijo _Po_-no es fácil, pero sé que lo lograras.

Tigresa despertó del sueño y nuevamente se halló en su cuarto en la posada. Había tenido una revelacion que la dejó inquieta.

-¿yo amo a Po?-se preguntó a sí misma. Ella sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Eso aclaraba todo. De por qué se molestaba con Song, Ming y las gemelas cuando se acercaban al panda. De por qué le molestó que Po tuvo algo con otra chica durante su ausencia, aunque sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamar. Fue ella quien lo dejó atrás después de todo. Se llevó las manos a la cara, estaba avergonzada al reconocer sus sentimientos. Y estaba confundida al no saber qué hacer. Se preguntaba si Po seguiría enamorado de aquella chica o si fue un rompimiento mutuo. Si se le confesaba y era rechazada…no quería pensar en lo que sería de su relación con el panda.

Se quedó en la cama unos minutos tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Al no llegar a nada decidió levantarse e ir a desayunar. Al llegar al comedor vio a sus amigos menos a Po.

-buenos días maestra tigresa-le saludo Lu-Shi.

-buenos días-respondió ella- ¿Po no ha llegado?

-fui el primero en llegar y no he visto a panda-san-dijo Yijiro.

Tigresa se empezó a preocupar.

-de seguro sigue dormido-dijo Peng.

-hay que dejarlo descansar- siguió Lian.

Tigresa tuvo un mal presentimiento, hizo una mueca de preocupación y se marchó sin decir nada. Llego a la habitación de Po y llamó a la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Guiada por ese sentimiento entró a la habitación lentamente y vio al panda en su cama. Tenía una mueca de dolor como si algo le molestara.

-¿Po?-pregunto ella en voz baja mientras se acercaba a la cama-¿Po, estás bien?

El panda gimió levemente y abrió los ojos. Parpadeo lentamente y aclaró su garganta.

-¿ti…tigresa?-pregunto con una voz ronca.

Ella se asustó. Po parecía tan débil como cuando recién despertó después de la batalla. Su recuperación iba bien hasta el día de ayer, no podía entender lo que sucedía.

-¿Po te sientes mal?- dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama.

-que…raro-dijo el-me siento débil.

-¿cómo puede ser? Te estabas recuperando.

-quizá sea la falta de sueño-dijo él- anoche no dormí bien.

Tigresa se preocupó aún más, recordó que su principio no era tener enredos amorosos por que estos perturbaban el chi. De seguro Po había empeorado por el estrés causado anoche, sin haber estado recuperado del todo los efectos en la perturbación de su chi debieron ser más perjudiciales. Por fortuna para ella, logró su recuperación completa justo ayer. el hecho de no estar en la misma condición del panda era prueba de ello.

-Po necesitas calmarte-dijo ella.

-yo estoy calmado.

-no, no lo estas-insistió tigresa- el incidente de anoche te afectó más de lo que crees y no mejoraras hasta poner en orden tus ideas.

Ella se rio de sí misma por decir algo que no seguía. El panda desvió la mirada avergonzado, quizá era hora de decirle la verdad sobre ese incidente.

-tigresa…

-te traeré algo de comer-interrumpió ella- necesitas energía.

Ella salió directo al comedor y ordenó dos desayunos para servicio a la habitación. A los otros les pareció extraño eso y se dirigieron para preguntarle lo que sucedía.

-¿maestra tigresa que sucede?-preguntó Song.

-escuchen-dijo en tono firme- Po esta sobre algo de presión por lo de anoche y no hay que molestarlo.

-¿y tú no lo molestas?-pregunto Ming de forma indiscreta.

-no, soy la encargada de cuidar de él y te puedo asegurar que le gusta-eso último se lo dijo a la cabra con tono burlon, dejando a todos sorprendidos por esa actitud posesiva.

-bien ya la oyeron- se apresuró a decir Leónidas- dejemos al guerrero dragón descansar mientras nosotros jugamos en la playa.

Nadie se negó y dejaron a la felina realizando su deber. Song estaba muy preocupada, pero no quería empezar una discusión con la maestra tigresa. Quien además era su cliente. Ella se dirigió a la entrada de la posada para barrer las hojas secas de los árboles.

La leopardo estaba sumida en sus pensamientos no notó que alguien se había acercado a ella.

-hola Song-la leopardo se asustó al reconocer esa voz.

Volteo a ver a otra leopardo un poco mayor que ella. Estaba usando un paraguas rojo idéntico a los de las damas de la sombra.

-Su…-dijo en un susurro.

-veo que tú y las demás se han acogido en un lugar hermoso-dijo Su admirando la posada.

-¿que…que quieres?-preguntó algo temerosa.

-un empleo por supuesto.

-¿un empleo?

-¿no lo sabes? Ayer mandé una carta anunciando mi llegada.

-yo no he escuchado nada de eso-dijo Song en un tono más fuerte.

-¿en serio?-pregunto Su con aparente preocupación.

Antes de que Song dijera otra cosa, la voz de alguien más se escuchó.

-Su qué alegría que hayas llegado-Shirong estaba parado en la entrada de la posada- adelante. Pasa a mi oficina y discutiremos tu contratariado como nueva empleada.

-¡señor Shirong!-exclamó Song-no puede confiar en ella así nada más.

-tranquila Song. He confirmado con una fuente confiable que Su esta libre bajo palabra.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Song.

-Song, sé que es difícil creerme siendo yo la que te enseño todo sobre el engaño-dijo Su con tono amable- Pero te aseguro que he cambiado y quiero aprovechar mi segunda oportunidad.

Ella quería replicar, pero también es una ex criminal. No tenía autoridad moral para rechazarla. Asintió con la cabeza y Su acompañó a Shirong a su oficina.

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE PO

-gracias tigresa por traerme la comida-dijo Po aun con su voz ronca.

-no tienes por qué agradecerme Po-respondió ella.

Los dos empezaron a comer sin decir una sola palabra. Querían decir mucho pero no sabían por dónde empezar. Tigresa temía empeorar la situación de su amigo si se le confesaba ahora. Esa era una razón válida para no hacerlo.

-estaba pensando en regalar todos mis premios-dijo tigresa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?-se sorprendió el panda- Tú te los ganaste.

-pero no son más que jabones y perfumes caros. Incluso gane un vestido.

-bueno vestidos nunca has usado pero tu usaste un perfume una vez. Cuando fingí ser el extraño de la noche ¿Dónde lo conseguiste por cierto?

Tigresa bajo la cabeza tratando de ocultar el rubor en su rostro. Quería un tema de conversación diferente, pero temía que el siguiente fuera peor.

-¿prometes guardar el secreto?-el panda asintió emocionado. Su expresión mostraba un mejor estado de ánimo -tomé una de las esferas de transformación y me transforme en una cabra para comprar el perfume.

-¿rompiste las reglas solo para comprar un perfume por alguien cuya identidad desconocías?- preguntó incrédulo.

Tigresa seguía sin dirigirle la mirada.

-de pequeña me gustaba un cuento. Se trataba de un guerrero que le fue concedido el cargo para mantener el control en una ciudad, pero más tarde se dio cuenta que los líderes, quienes le dieron ese título, eran corruptos. Si se oponía a ellos técnicamente estaría violando la ley y ellos no dejaban evidencia que podría usar en su contra. El guerrero guiado por su indignación fingió cometer suicidio, puesto que tenía familiares y muchos amigos en la ciudad que pondrían ser perjudicados por la batalla que decidió librar. Abandonando su antigua identidad se puso una máscara y frustró los planes de esos sucios líderes. Más tarde se ve involucrado con una chica y la historia se pone mejor.

-WOW eso es bárbaro-dijo Po- nunca había escuchado esa historia.

-la leí en un viejo pergamino del palacio de jade. Tengo la sospecha de que pertenecía a Shifu.

-¿a Shifu le gustaban esas historias? Bueno después de descubrir que le gustaban también las figuras de acción ya nada de él me sorprende.

-¿y te sorprendió viniendo de mí?-pregunto ella alzando la cabeza, sin temor a mostrar su sonrojo- que la maestra más radical de china tuviera un gusto por hombres enmascarados que ni siquiera sabe quiénes son. De seguro querrás burlarte.

Po se la quedo viendo un momento. Ella estaba forzando una sonrisa, pero se notaba que estaba muy avergonzada y nerviosa. Si se burlaba de ella no sería gracioso. Heriría sus sentimientos. Algo que no creía que llegaría a ser tan fácil.

-si me sorprendió tigresa-dijo Po en tono calmado- pero no quiero burlarme de ti por eso.

Tigresa se relajó. Agradeció que el panda tuviera tacto. Un Po maduro pero que sepa divertirse le sonaba aún más atractivo.

-te dije que no vas a entrar-los dos escucharon la voz de Song por fuera de la habitación.

-te digo que solo quiero saber cómo esta-dijo otra vez.

-todavía no confió en ti.

Tigresa se levantó y abrió la puerta para saber lo que ocurría. Vio a Song discutiendo con otra leopardo. Ella la conocía, era la antigua líder de las damas de la sombra.

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto tigresa con tono frio.

-maestra tigresa quisiera saber cómo se encuentra Po-dijo Su.

-¿Qué song no te dijo que no hay que molestarlo ahora?

-tigresa-le llamó Po-déjala pasar.

Ella se sorprendió por el pedido del panda. Antes que dijera algo Su se abrió paso y se acercó a su cama para tomarle la mano a Po.

-me alegra que estés bien-dijo Su.

-y me alegra que estés libre, Suax.

-¿Qué?-dijeron tigresa y Song.

-espera ¿recibiste mi carta y no les dijiste que venía?

-bueno es que la mandaste con mi padre y él se sacó conclusiones apresuradas. Me puso en una posición difícil.

-espera-interrumpió Song-¿Su…es tu exnovia?

Su le dirigió una mirada de asombro al panda al escuchar ese comentario.

-¿les dijiste que soy tu exnovia?

-no, a eso es lo que me refiero con que mi padre abrió la boca con sus conclusiones rápidas.

-bueno técnicamente soy tu exnovia-tigresa y Song se sorprendieron aún más.

-ah escuchen quisiera discutir a solas con Suax un momento ¿podrían dejarnos?-tigresa quedó perpleja, todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido- les prometo que aclararé todo después.

Tigresa apretó su puño. Quería negarse a dejarlo con esa mujer que fue una enemiga, pero los ojos del panda no reflejaban temor. Asintió y abandonó la habitación llevándose a rastras a Song sin darle tiempo de replicar.

Tigresa le dijo claramente a Song que los dejara en paz y se dirigió al jardín zen a meditar. Estaba reprimiendo sus ganas de saltarle a esa felina y alejarla de Po. Se sintió avergonzada al darse cuenta lo celosa y posesiva que era sin tener una relación oficial con el panda.

Llegó al jardín zen. Noto que no había nadie a parte de un antílope negro muy viejo, sentado en posición de loto sobre una roca. Abrió sus ojos y le dedico una sonrisa alegre a la felina.

-la maestra tigresa mostrando una actitud celosa. Eso es una maravilla única.

-¿maestro Yao?

notas del autor:

a todos mis lectores les informo que la inspiracion me ha llegado y los cosas se pondran CANDENTES se los aseguro XD. no olviden dejar sus reviews con comentarios criticas, etc. y felicitaciones a los que adivinaron que Suax era Su...probablemente son todos. nos leemos luego.


	10. paz interior

**Capítulo 10: paz interior**

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- preguntó tigresa perpleja.

-vine a meditar en el jardín zen de mi amigo Shriong.

El maestro Shifu nunca dijo dettalles pero si menciono que Shiron fue uno de los maestros que escoltó a Yao a su nueva torre de meditación. Ahora tenia sentido como el vijo panda rojo pudo contruir un lugar asi en tampoco tiempo, debio ser por los conocimientos adquiridos del maestro yao.

-espere ¿dejó su torre personal de meditación solo para meditar aquí?

-también vine por los acontecimientos interesantes que están tomando lugar aquí.

-¿Qué acon…?-tigresa no quiso terminar su pregunta al ver esa sonrisa pícara en la cara del antílope.

-hablemos sobre lo que te preocupa.

-no sé para qué. Usted ya lo sabe todo-respondió ella algo enojada. Al igual que la última vez se sentía muy vulnerable ante ese sabio que podía leerla como un libro abierto.

-no es mi intención incomodarte-dijo el en tono amable- quiero ayudarte.

Tigresa suspiró derrotada. Recordó que esa actitud del maestro Yao le molestaba mucho, pero no podía negar que el la ayudó antes a salvar a sus amigos.

-¿qué debo hacer?

-siéntate conmigo-dijo Yao señalando a otra roca en medio del jardín zen.

-no creo que este permitido estar ahí.

-no te preocupes por esos detalles-dijo el antílope-ven y toma asiento.

La maestra miró alrededor y no vio a ningún trabajador ni huésped. Finalmente dio unos brincos sobre unas rocas y se sentó al lado de Yao.

-¿dime que es lo que te molesta?-pregunto Yao

-¿ya sabe la respuesta, no?

-¿pero la sabes tú?-eso dejo algo confundida a tigresa-un sabio dijo una vez: la verdad yace dentro de nosotros, solo hay que hacer las preguntas necesarias para sacarla a la luz.

Tigresa meditó unos momentos en esas palabras y se dio cuenta de algo.

-eso fue…lo que hizo la última vez-dijo ella- usted sabía muy bien por qué no quería hacer preguntas, pero aun así me preguntó ¡Usted quería que me diera cuenta yo misma!

El maestro asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-le repitió.

Tigresa miro a su alrededor para verificar que no hubiera nadie escuchando. Dirigió su mirada nuevamente al maestro Yao. Se sintió avergonzada por lo que estaba a punto de decir ¿Qué motivo había de no decir la verdad si ese antílope ya la sabía?

-me siento arrepentida por darle la espalda a mis amigos y a mi padre. Me siento avergonzada que me perdonen tan fácilmente. Siento celos por todas esas mujeres que se han acercado más al corazón de Po de lo que yo he podido. Siento que no tengo el derecho de decirle… que en verdad lo amo.

Tigresa agacho la mirada avergonzada y apretó su boca. Se sentía peor que cuando el maestro Yao le hizo ver su trauma de niña. Estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para evitar llorar.

-maestra tigresa-empezó a decir el maestro Yao- ¿cree que esos sentimientos la harán más débiles?

-después de superar mis sentimientos por Shifu creí firmemente que el amor era para los débiles. Y eso es lo que parece, me siento muy vulnerable.

-entonces le hare otra pregunta ¿solo sentías ira cuando luchaste contra Mugan para salvar a Po?

Ella se quedó un momento en silencio. Recordó la gran cantidad de fuego que pudo generar. Era muchas veces más de lo que había logrado concentrado sus sentimientos de ira.

-sentí lo mismo cuando Po fue golpeado por el cañón que lo mandó volando al rio…sentí miedo de perderlo.

-¿deseas que él no se separe de tu lado?- Tigresa se ruborizó y asintió mientras forzaba una sonrisa. Nuevamente estaba avergonzada por esa actitud posesiva- fueron esos sentimientos que te dieron la fuerza para superar tus límites. El amor puede herir gravemente, pero puede fortalecer más que cualquier otro sentimiento.

-pero eso significa que si no soy correspondida seré herida.

-lo importante es no negar tus sentimientos-dijo el maestro Yao- esos sentimientos no dejaran cicatrices si los aceptas independientemente del resultado. No temas ni te avergüences de decir la verdad.

Tigresa escuchó atentamente cada palabra. El maestro le estaba diciendo que aceptara sus sentimientos y los dijera sin prestarle atención al resultado. Eso era difícil, si amas a alguien obviamente lo vas a querer para ti. Aunque hay que amarlo verdaderamente para dejarlo ir si no eres correspondido.

-muchas gracias maestro Yao.

-meditemos un poco más antes que empiece a llover.

-¿a llover?-tigresa miro incrédula el cielo. Solo había unas pocas nubes.

-Cuando empiecen a caer las primeras gotas tendrás que haber dominado _esa_ técnica.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA HABITACIÓN DE PO.

-sí que han pasado cosas estas dos semanas-dijo Su.

-siii fue muy agotador.

-pero eso no es excusa para haberme olvidado.

-ya te dije que lo siento.

Su le dirigió una sonrisa burlona y de reproche a Po. Quería seguirlo molestando un poco más, pero su estado de salud debería ser tomado en cuenta.

-debes aclarar las cosas-dijo Su-tienes que hablar con Song.

-¿hablar de qué?-la felina arqueó una ceja.

-¿no lo sabes?

-¿saber qué?

-que le gustas a Song.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Po-¿yo le gusto a Song?

-no puedo creer que no te des cuenta-dijo Su con reproche- y por lo que me contaste creo que también le gustas a esa chica Ming.

-¡¿Qué?!-volvió a gritar-claro que no. Ella superó esos sentimientos.

-mi intuición me dice que no.

-ohh no puedo creerlo-se quejó Po.

La expresión del panda mostraba un gran malestar. Su estrés deterioraba su salud.

-Po debes calmarte-le dijo Su sobándole la cabeza tiernamente-quisiera quedarme un poco más, pero debo empezar a trabajar.

-¿conseguiste empleo aquí?- la felina asintió con una sonrisa de felicidad- eso es genial.

- llamaron a una experta curandera o algo así para que te revise- le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del cuarto sin decir otra palabra.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Po. Se sintió algo nervioso. Nuevamente se encontraba perdido y deseaba que alguien como Muzaffar apareciera para mostrarle el camino. Era consciente que eso era infantil.

-estas en muy mal estado guerrero dragón-Po dio un grito de susto al ver una vieja cabra al lado de su cama ¿en que momento entró?

Era alguien que conocía. Esa persona le ayudó a conocer su pasado y definir quién era.

-us…usted es…la señora que me ayudó en Gogmen-dijo Po asombrado.

-veo que has pasado por muchas otras pruebas-dijo la cabra mientras tomaba la cabeza de Po entre sus manos y la examinaba-has madurado un poco.

-y usted sigue invadiendo mi espacio personal-dijo Po algo irritado.

-tu chi no se estabilizara hasta que actúes como un hombre-la cabra sorprendentemente le dio la vuelta en la cama.

Ella se puso en su espalda y golpeo varios puntos provocándole algo de dolor al panda. Luego le tomó los brazos y le dobló la espalda hacia atrás. Se escucharon los crujidos de los huesos y un chillido por parte de Po. Lo sentó en la cama y le giró el cuello varias veces y finalmente le dio un golpe en la nuca.

-auch-se quejó Po- no creí que tuviera tanta fuerza.

-¿Cómo creías que te saqué de aquel rio?

-pues no se…oiga ya me siento mejor-Po hacia círculos con sus hombros verificando que su malestar había disminuido- es muy buena.

-es solo un alivio temporal-dijo la adivina- la medicina que te dio el maestro Yao surtió su efecto hace mucho, pero el último paso a tu recuperación es recuperar tu paz interior.

El panda hizo una mueca de tristeza. Esa fue la enseñanza que le permitió salvar a sus amigos y toda china y perdió la habilidad de ejecutarla el día que tigresa se fue del palacio de jade. Las demás técnicas no representaban ningún problema, pero esa le era imposible.

-no sé si pueda hacerlo-dijo el panda desanimado.

-debes seguir el consejo de tu amiga y decir lo que sientes. Solo así podrás recuperarte.

La adivina le dedicó una sonrisa y salió de la habitación dejando la panda con sus pensamientos. Él inhaló profundamente y puso una expresión seria. Tomó su bastón y salió de la habitación. Le preguntó a una empleada donde podría encontrar a Song. Le indicaron que estaba en su habitación, aparentemente tenía el resto del día libre. Eso era conveniente.

Po llegó a las habitaciones de los empleados. Ese edificio era realmente grande. Llamó a la puerta. Song salió y se sorprendió al ver a Po.

-¿Po que haces? ¿No debes descansar?

-ya estoy mejor gracias a la vieja cabra-dijo el panda para tranquilizarla- tenemos que hablar.

Ese tono serio le sorprendió un poco.

-es…esta bien-dijo ella algo nerviosa-pasa.

El panda entró a la habitación. Era más pequeña y menos lujosa que la suya, pero se veía acogedora. Tomó asiento y Song le ofreció algo de té. El panda notó algo colgado en un muro. Era un dibujo de un trasero en forma de corazón. Fue el dibujo que le dio a Song.

-veo que conserves el dibujo del trasero-dijo Po divertido.

-ah…eso…claro que lo conservo-dijo Song con un leve rubor en las mejillas-tú me lo regalaste.

-y estoy también feliz que hayas podido rehacer tu vida.

Ella se ruborizo aún más. Sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar por ese aumento de temperatura corporal.

-¿en verdad Su cambio?-pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.

-te lo puedo asegurar-dijo el panda con la misma seriedad.

-¿y es cierto que pasó algo entre ustedes?

-así es- respondió sin titubear- pero eso tuvo su contexto.

-¿no te habrá engañado? Po, ella me enseño lo que sé sobre mentirle a la gente.

-lo sé. Ella me contó muchas historias sobre sus robos y estafas.

-¡¿y aun así confías en ella?!

-lo hago y es pero tu también lo hagas-esa firmeza y seriedad en verdad estaban asombrando a la felina- y vine a discutir otro asunto.

-¿Cuál?- el panda tomó aire y exhalo audiblemente.

-Song fuiste la primera chica a la que llamé mejor amiga. Pero las cosas entre nosotros no pueden llegar a más.

-¿Qué…que quieres… decir?- preguntó ella con una voz rota.

-amo a tigresa-Song se quedó viendo al panda. Sus ojos se humedecieron y su labio inferior temblaba un poco- eres una gran chica y espero podamos seguir siendo amigos.

-ah…ah…- trataba de decir algo, pero estaba al borde del llanto.

-Song…

-es gracioso ¿no?-se apresuró a decir con una voz ahogada- fui rechazada antes de poder confesarme. Pero tiene sentido. Tú la admirabas y nosotros estuvimos separados mucho tiempo, no sé por qué me sorprende.

Las lágrimas de sus ojos empezaron a deslizarse sobres sus mejillas. Agachó la cabeza no pudiendo seguir encarando al panda. Po la veía con tristeza, pero esto era algo que tendría que ocurrir tarde o temprano. Se despidió de la leopardo sin recibir respuesta y salió de la habitación.

Sentía nuevamente su cuerpo pesado. Tenía que terminar con esto pronto mientras podía, debía hacerlo aunque doliera. Volvió a hablar con una empleada para preguntarle donde estaba Ming.

Al llegar a la playa vio a Peng, Lian, Lu-Shi y Shao practicando con Leónidas. El león evadía, con facilidad, todos los ataques a pesar de estar en desventaja numérica. Los chicos parecían irritados por la diferencia de habilidad, a excepción de Shao. Po se preguntaba cómo sería una pelea contra él en condiciones normales. Los cuatro cesaron sus ataques y abrieron paso a Yijiro, parecía que se enfrentarían uno a uno.

-veamos lo que tienes samurái-dijo Leónidas con una gran sonrisa.

-es un honor practicar con un maestro de tu nivel-dijo Yijiro.

Leonidas se lanzó al ataque con su gran velocidad. Yijiro logró reaccionar a tiempo, tomó la zarpa del felino y lo lanzó al aire. Leónidas dio una vuelta y cayó de pie y bloqueó un ataque de Yijiro. Los dos empezaron a demostrar sus habilidades. Po estuvo tan concentrado en la pelea que olvidó por un momento a lo que vino. Se dio cuenta que Ming no estaba ahí.

El león y el camarón tigre cesaron su pelea al notar a Po acercándose.

-¿no deberías estar descansando?-dijo Leónidas-tigresa podría venir en cualquier momento y llevarte jalándote la oreja.

-muy gracioso-dijo Po en tono sarcástico-¿Dónde está Ming?

-dijo que iría a caminar-dijo Peng.

-se fue por allá- Lian señalo un sendero que se adentraba en el bosque-¿pasa algo?

-no, nada-dijo el panda- solo necesito hablar con ella. Es todo.

Po siguió el sendero y entró en el bosque.

-¿es seguro dejarlo solo?-pregunto Lian preocupada.

-dejémoslo. Se veía bastante determinado-dijo Leónidas- de seguro pondrá las cosas claras con ella.

-¿y si lo mata?-pregunto Shao.

-entonces habrá muerto siendo un caballero-dijo Yijiro

Po siguió el camino encontrándose con algunos que también se dirigían a hacer una caminata. No vio a Ming. Se preguntaba si estaría muy lejos. Un sonido llamó su atención, era un sonido familiar. Una melodía. Salió del sendero siguiendo aquel hermoso sonido. Atravesó unos matorrales y vio a Ming sentada en una roca cerca de un desfiladero.

-espero no me arroje al mar-pensó Po.

Se acercó a la cabra. Ella estaba tocando un Koxian como el suyo. No quiso interrumpirla y se sentó en otra roca a esperar un poco más antes de llamarla. Cuando termino de tocar ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró algo irritada.

-¿se te ofrece algo?-pregunto en tono seco.

-eres buena música-dijo Po.

-gracias-contesto ella- pensé que estabas en mal estado y la maestra tigresa te estaba…cuidando.

Po tragó saliva audiblemente, volvió a reunir el valor necesario de decir lo que debía.

-escucha Ming, tengo la ligera…sospecha que todavía te gusto.

La cabra abrió los ojos como platos. Trató de replicar, pero solo salían balbuceos de su boca.

-Ming, para ser honesto te consideraba una cabra loca-ahora su expresión pasó a ser una de enojo- pero vi que eres una chica maravillosa. Tienes muchos talentos y lo digo en serio...pero yo amo a la maestra tigresa.

Ming puso una cara de ira. Se puso de pie y avanzó a pasos pesados hacia el panda. Cuando estuvo en frente de él se le quedo viendo por unos segundo. Po trató de permanecer tranquilo.

-¿en serio la amas?-pregunto con tono firme.

Po solo asintió mientras forzaba una sonrisa. Ming bajo la cabeza y empezó a caminar alejándose del panda.

No podía cree lo bien que lo había tomado. Se escucharon unos truenos a lo lejos. El cielo estaba gris, iba a llover. Po se apresuró a alcanzar a Ming y la acompañó de regreso a la posada. Ya dentro, Po volvió a llamar una empleada. Esta vez preguntó por tigresa. Le dijeron que estaba en el jardín zen.

El panda se dirigió al jardín, el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él. Cada paso era más difícil que el anterior. Su cuerpo se hacía más pesado.

-el maestro Oogway tenía razón-pensó Po- esta es una batalla en la que el kung fu no me ha servido de nada.

Sintió temblores y su respiración se hacía más agitada. Se apoyó en la pared ya que parecía no poder mantenerse en pie solo con el bastón. Al llegar al jardín no vio a nadie, más que a tigresa parada sobre una roca en medio del jardín. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Po estuvo a punto de decir su nombre pero se calló en el momento en que ella dibujo medio círculo con su pierna. Realizo movimientos lentos con sus brazos. Esa era los movimientos para la paz interior.

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer. Tigresa atrapó una suavemente con su mano. La gota no se deshizo sino que deslizo suavemente sobre su palma. La felina pasó la gota de mano en mano delicadamente y termino por depositarla sobre la hoja de una planta.

Ella se irguió y abrió los ojos para ver a un Po boquiabierto. Le dedico una sonrisa y dio varios saltos sobre las rocas hasta quedar en frente de él. El panda aún estaba asombrado ¡tigresa logró la paz interior!

-¿no vas a decir nada?- dijo tigresa en tono exigente

-ah…eso fue… ¡BARBARO!-dijo Po- lograste la paz interior.

-el maestro Shifu me enseño los movimientos en la cueva del dragón, pero no lo había podido ejecutar correctamente hasta ahora.

-te digo que fue genial, yo espero volver a recuperarla-el panda se dio cuenta que había hablado de más.

La felina captó el significado de esa frase y miró al panda con preocupación.

-¿perdiste tu paz interior?-preguntó ella.

-ah bueno…si pero las demás técnicas pude dominarlas sin problemas.

-¿sucedió cuando me fui del palacio de jade?-tigresa tenía una cara de compasión.

Po quedó tieso como tronco. Sus mejillas estaban rojas a más no poder. Ya no tenía caso ocultarlo a estas alturas después de romperles el corazón a tres chicas maravillosas.

-bueno si…es que…-el panda fue interrumpido por tigresa quien alzó su mano en señal de silencio.

-Po quisiera hablar primero si no te molesta-dijo ella invitándolo a sentar en una banca cercana.

-o…ok-el panda aceptó la invitación. Le estaba pareciendo extraña la actitud de tigresa.

-Po, cuando nos conocimos yo era la maestra más radical de china. Pero eso cambio tiempo después de pasar tiempo juntos. Antes de notarlo me estaba divirtiendo y todo mi mundo había cambiado. Mi opinión de ti cambio, pero la tuya de mí no tanto.

-a bueno es que cambiaste antes que me diera cuenta y no se…-Po sintió que lo estaban acusando de algo.

-cuando estábamos hablando en la barca camino a Gongmen me dijiste que yo no sentía nada y en la prisión dijiste que yo no podía entenderte, eso…me hirió.

-¡¿en serio?!-exclamó Po- ayyy perdón, no era mi intensión. Yo creía que…

-tranquilo Po no te estoy reprochando nada- le dijo tigresa para calmarlo y siguiera escuchando- el tiempo siguió pasando y tus habilidades en el kung fu siguieron mejorando, estaba feliz por ti, pero una parte de mí siempre estuvo celosa. Incluso después del incidente con el maestro Ding. Fue por eso que decidí ir al palacio de Granate. Quiero decirte que ya no me siento culpable por esas acciones que tomé. Solo me alegra que estemos juntos de nuevo.

La felina puso su mano sobre la del panda. Provocando que este se pusiera nervioso. Parece que en verdad la maestra más radical de china era historia.

-yo también estoy feliz que estamos juntos-dijo el panda en voz baja. El nudo en su garganta le dificultaba hablar.

-Y quisiera que siguiera así-dijo ella acercándose al panda- Po, yo te amo.

notas del autor:

y ahí esta la tan anhelada confesión. yo siempre veo en fics que el que se confiesa en po ais que decidi que fuera tigresa quien se confiese, para variar. también he leído en otros que la paz interior ha sido usado como medio para que po y tigresa se acercaran, solo que aquí decidí que po perdió su paz interior por que el corazón puede ser herido con una facilidad sorprendente. y esperen que en el próximo capitulo habrá una BOMBA XD.

no olviden dejar sus reviews con sus comentarios, criticas, opiniones, etc. nos leemos luego


	11. la maestra mas atrevida de toda china

**Capítulo 11: la maestra más atrevida de toda china**

La lluvia se intensificó. El sonido del millar de gotas chocar con el suelo iba en aumento. El viento traía condigo un leve roció hacia donde estaban ellos. Pero Po no le prestaba atención a eso, él estaba estupefacto por lo que había escuchado. Tenía la intención de revelar sus sentimientos, nunca pensó que ella se le confesaría. Tigresa tenía razón, Po siempre la vio como alguien radical. Sabía que se suavizó con el paso del tiempo, pero la consideraba radical a final de cuentas.

La felina lo seguía mirando con esos ojos color ámbar que parecieran emitir un leve brillo. Quizá si lo estaban emitiendo, pero era la misma mirada cálida que vio cuando ella regreso a su lado en el palacio de Granate. Abrió la boca tratando de pronunciar unas palabras. Solo salían balbuceos.

-lo sé-dijo ella- esto es muy repentino. Te dejaré pensar…

Po se apresuró a darle un abrazo de oso, tomándola por sorpresa. No quería que se fuera de su lado. No quería que ella pensara que amaba a otra. Ese abrazo fue prácticamente suplicante.

-yo…yo…yo también…-su voz estaba quebrada-yo también te amo.

El panda se separó un poco de ella sin apartar los brazos. Solo lo suficiente para poder verse a los ojos. El panda estaba tan feliz que derramaba lágrimas de alegría. Tigresa cambio su expresión de sorpresa por una sonriente, casi burlona. Ella se separó un poco más para poder acercar su mano a la cara del panda y limpiar las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

-¿no se supone que la chica es quien llore?-pregunto tigresa con tono de burla.

-es que…estoy muy feliz-dijo el panda entre sollozos.

Tigresa se sintió conmovida y alegre. Ambos habían dicho finalmente sus sentimientos y estos concordaban. Ambos soltaron una risa nerviosa al ver la expresión del otro. La espera y el esfuerzo del panda habían valido la pena. Reunió nuevamente ese valor que sobrepasa la razón y le robo un beso a la felina, fue un contacto que duro solo un instante. Ella estuvo sorprendida por un momento, pero no duro mucho y también le robó un tierno beso. Volvieron a reír, lucían como una par de inocentes enamorados.

El viento se hizo más fuerte y trajo arrastrada el agua de la lluvia.

-deberíamos entrar-dijo tigresa-la lluvia se está haciendo más fuerte.

-sí, tienes razón-contestó el panda.

Se levantaron y el panda tomó la mano de tigresa. Ella se ruborizó un poco, pero no se soltó. Al contrario, entrelazo sus dedos con los de él. Ya no era necesario usar la excusa de tener que ayudarlo a caminar. El panda sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Ya no se sentía tan agotado.

-¿Dónde deberíamos ir?-preguntó tigresa.

-vayamos al comedor a seguir nuestra charla tomando un poco de té-contestó el panda.

-eso suena bien.

Cuando llegaron al comedor se encontraron con todos sus amigos a excepción de Song y Ming. Todos se quedaron viendo a los dos tomados de las manos. Los dos estuvieron esperando cualquier burla pero no fue así.

-vamos a jugar cartas-dijo Leónidas con total naturalidad-¿quieren unírsenos?

Po miró de reojo a tigresa. Tenía miedo de si aceptara la invitación ella se enojaría, pero tigresa sonrió.

-suena bien-dijo ella.

Po también aceptó y todos empezaron a jugar cartas. El panda se sintió aliviado por la madurez que todos ellos mostraron.

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE SONG.

Ella se encontraba acurrucada en la cama abrazando el rollo con el dibujo que le regaló Po. Las lágrimas habían cesado de brotar de sus ojos hinchados. Se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si hubiera decidido quedarse con Po en lugar de dirigir a las damas de las sombras. No fue fácil convencerlas después de haberlas traicionado. Tenían la intención de dejarla atrás, pero ella nunca se rindió. Después de mucho esfuerzo logró guiarlas al camino correcto.

Estaba triste. No sabía por qué ¿era eso remordimiento por salvar a sus amigas y dejar atrás al que pudo ser el amor de su vida? ¿Estaba siendo infantil y egoísta al desear que las dos cosas sucedieran?

Alguien llamó a la puerta y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Song ¿estás ahí?-era la voz de Su.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto amargamente.

-quiero hablar contigo.

-¿no tienes trabajo que hacer?

-el señor Shirong me insistió en venir a hablar contigo.

-vete-Su abrió la puerta usando una pluma de pavo real y entró sin hacerle caso- ¡¿Quién te da el derecho de entrar así a mi habitación?!

-son órdenes del jefe-dijo ella sonriendo.

Song se incorporó de su cama. Fulminaba a Su con su mirada y le gruñía.

-largo.

-no hasta que hablemos.

Song guiada por la ira le lanzó un puño en la cara. Su aduras penas lo esquivó y abrazó a Song. Ella trato de zafarse. Dio gritos de enojo y lanzó maldiciones que poco a poco se convirtieron e sollozos. Dejo de agitarse y empezó a llorar nuevamente.

-descuida Song-dijo ella en tono amable, casi maternal-se cómo te sientes.

EN OTRA HABITACIÓN DE LA POSADA.

-es bueno ser joven-dijo Yao en tono divertido.

-pero tú nunca tuviste ese tipo de experiencias-respondió la adivina burlona.

-soy un caso especial. Solo necesito el conocimiento, no la experiencia para ayudar a esos jovencitos.

Los dos ancianos bebían te en una habitación iluminada por velas aromáticas. Afuera la tormenta se hacía más fuerte. El viento hacia crujir la madera y la lluvia caía como cascada.

-¿Yao que crees que debemos hacer?-preguntó con preocupación la adivina- yo veo las cosas tan claras como tú y temo por lo que vaya a pasar.

-ya hemos interferido lo suficiente mi querida amiga-respondió el antílope con tono neutro- a los dos les espera pruebas que los harán sufrir, en especial a tigresa. Y con la nueva habilidad de Po de alterar el destino cualquier cosa puede ocurrir. Puede que el "control" no sea una ilusión para el guerrero dragón y sus acciones pueden traer consecuencias negativas, pero hay que creer. Esa fue la última enseñanza del maestro Oogway.

EN EL COMEDOR.

Una vez terminaron el juego todos estaban almorzando y charlando. Ming apareció nuevamente y para alivio de Po, no parecía tan irritada. Entabló conversación con Lu-Shi y empezó a divertirse. Cuando acabaron su comida todos regresaron a sus habitaciones o fueron al spa dejando solos a tigresa y Po.

-estoy tan feliz de que todo se halla solucionado-dijo Po.

-yo creo que hay que dejar las cosas en claro con las otras chicas-dijo tigresa.

-no te preocupes por eso, ya lo hice.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estuviste andando por ahí en tan mal estado?

-tranquila la vieja cabra que me salvó en Gongmen me hizo un tratamiento para mejorarme momentáneamente. Si no solucionaba todo este enredo nunca mejoraría.

-ah…ya veo-dijo tigresa más tranquila.

-y supongo que el hecho que quieras aclarar las cosas con las demás significa que reconoces ser mi…novia.

Tigresa volvió a ruborizarse. El panda la miraba con una sonrisa forzada, estaba nervioso.

-sí, Po.

-si… ¿Qué?

-si soy tu novia-admitió la felina con una sonrisa y sin temor de mostrar su rostro teñido de rojo.

-¡SI!-exclamó Po- deja que los demás se enteren, les dará un ataque.

-y puede que Shifu te ataque a ti.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Po confundido.

-es difícil saber cómo reaccionara-dijo tigresa con un tono juguetón- puede que en verdad te acepte como el novio de su hija o puede que te incremente la dosis de entrenamiento hasta que sea incluso peor que la vez que se hizo pasar por el maestro jia.

-pff por favor. Shifu me adora, estoy seguro que aceptara nuestra relación-dijo Po con seguridad para después ser atacado por la duda-… a no ser que esperemos un poco antes de decirle

-No he alcanzado la paz interior para avergonzarme ahora.

Tigresa tenía una sonrisa retadora y Po una sonrisa nerviosa. El panda dio un bostezo, el cansancio nuevamente lo invadió. La felina puso una mano sobre su hombro y la otra en su pecho temiendo que volviera a desplomarse sobre la mesa.

-creo que deberías ir a descansar-dijo tigresa preocupada.

-sí, me caería bien una siesta.

Los dos se levantaron y fueron a sus habitaciones. No dijeron nada, solo se tomaron de las manos nuevamente y caminaron en silencio. Al llegar a la habitación de Po, ella lo dejó sentado en su cama. Intercambiaron sonrisas otra vez.

-hazme un favor-pidió Po.

-claro.

-¿podrías despertarme para la hora del baño?

-eh…claro.

-gracias-Po la jalo suavemente del brazo y le robó un beso.

-que descanses-le dijo tigresa prácticamente sin separarse y le dio otro beso.

El panda se acostó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y quedó dormido al instante.

…

Po abrió los ojos y se encontraba en un desierto, había algunas rocas apiladas y el cielo estaba nublado. El conocía ese lugar o más bien ese "cuando". El escuchó unos fuertes atrás de él y al voltear vio a tres armaduras gigantes armadas con mazos.

-guerrero dragón-dijo la del centro- el Shuyong quiere hablar con usted.

-¿el shuyong?-preguntó Po- esperen ¿cuándo viajé en el tiempo?

-sus preguntas serán respondidas por el Shuyong- las armaduras abrieron paso y dejaron ver a un gran árbol no muy lejos.

Po algo asustado se dirigió al árbol para saber lo que ocurría. Notó que su cuerpo no estaba adolorido pero tenía una extraña sensación de debilidad.

-saludos Po-dijo el shuyong.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Po preocupado- yo no he vuelto a usar sus semillas para alterar la historia.

-tranquilo no he venido para juzgarte-le dijo el árbol-he venido para darte una explicación sobre tu nueva habilidad.

-¿mi nueva habilidad?

-la habilidad de alterar el destino.

-ah lo que mencionó el maestro Oogway.

-en efecto-dijo el Shuyong- Po de alguna forma la energía temporal contenidas en mis semillas se impregnó en ti. Provocando ciertas disrupciones en el flujo de la historia.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Po confundido y asustado- eso se oye grave ¿puede arreglarlo?

-no puedo librarte de esa habilidad, ya es parte de ti.

-¿entonces qué hago?

-no debes temer al resultado de tus acciones y valora siempre lo que tienes en el momento.

-pero Oogway me dijo que los resultados podrían ser peor.

-pero pueden ser mejor-dijo el árbol otra vez en tono tranquilizador- recuerdas nuestro primer encuentro? Se suponía que Fenghuan mataría a Shifu, pero al mandarla al olvido antes de esos eventos yo permití que tu maestro viviera.

-ahora que lo pienso…tiene razón.

-pero no puedo seguir alterando el destino por capricho.

-espere, ¿significa que usted es el amo del destino?

-no, Po-respondió el árbol- en una analogía yo soy la mente y el destino es el cuerpo. No tiene conciencia, es una fuerza que fluye como un rio. Sin embargo se rige por el principio del equilibrio.

-¿ósea cómo?

- tigresa debía dejar tu lado, pero no lo hizo y ambos se harán mucho más fuertes de ahora en adelante. Siguiendo el principio del equilibrio del universo las batallas futuras serán más duras de lo que estaban planeadas.

-ohhh rayos-se quejó Po.

-no debes desfallecer Po. Sigue el camino que has escogido, el del kung Fu. Confía en tus amigos y en tus habilidades.

-de acuerdo-dijo el panda un poco más animado.

-y una última cosa-dijo el árbol-asegúrate de barrer bien la entrada del salón de entrenamiento.

…

-Po despierta-el panda escucho la voz de esa felina que tanto amaba.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con esas gemas de color ámbar. Ella tenía una bandeja con comida.

-¿ya es la hora de la cena?-pregunto Po adormilado.

-has dormido toda la tarde ¿Cómo te sientes?

-de maravilla-contestó sin dudarlo, aunque no era del todo cierto.

-me alegra escuchar eso-respondió tigresa con una sonrisa.

El panda se puso en una posición más adecuada para comer. Conversaron sobre lo que tigresa había hecho en la tarde. Sin poder salir por la tormenta, volvió a visitar el spa. Ming no volvió a provocarla, resultó ser más madura de lo esperado. Pero no se había encontrado con Song.

-ya es hora del baño hay que apurarse antes que dejen de calentar el agua-dijo tigresa tomando los platos y saliendo de la habitación.

El panda se emocionó y se levantó rápidamente. Grave error porque le dio un mareo y perdió el equilibrio cayendo de nuevo en la cama. Su pulso se aceleró y la cabeza le daba muchas vueltas. Se sentía mejor, pero no estaba totalmente curado.

Volvió a levantarse, esta vez más lento. Tomó una toalla y entró al baño dando tropezones. Fue la primera vez que entraba ahí para bañarse. Tenía ansias de meterse en la tina. Abrió la llave y el agua caliente empezó a fluir. La tina se llenó rápidamente y el panda se quitó los pantalones.

-¿qué tan caliente estará?-se preguntó el panda.

-sorprendentemente la temperatura es perfecta.

-¿perfecta? Eso es genial. Estas chicas sí que saben hacer…AAAAHHH- El panda dio un grito chillón, casi de mujer y se cubrió con su toalla- ¡¿tigresa que haces en mi baño?!

La felina estaba parada junto al panda usando una bata de baño blanca.

-he pasado muchas molestias cuidándote y habiendo empezado una relación contigo no puedo dejar que te ahogues en tu propia tina.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que soy un bebe?-dijo Po algo indignado-mira, puedo entrar a la tina sin problemas.

Las piernas del panda fallaron ante su propio peso y cayó golpeándose la cabeza con el borde de la tina. Quedando flotando bocabajo. Tigresa se apresuró a sacarlo de ahí y le dio un golpe de palma en el pecho. Po tocio agua y gimió de dolor.

-ni siquiera puedes soportar esos golpes ligeros-le reprochó tigresa.

-ah…solo me descuide un…AHH-Po volvió a dar otro grito chillón al ver que no tenía su toalla puesta y se cubrió sus partes.

-ah vamos Po. Como si no hubiera visto nada cuando tuve que limpiarte el trasero.

-pero eso no lo hace menos vergonzoso ahora-dijo Po con tono infantil- trata de ponerte en mi lugar.

Tigresa se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada fría al panda. Sus ojos no brillaban lo cual era muestra que no estaba enojada. Pero estaba muy inexpresiva. Po se encogió en lugar donde estaba sentado, sintiéndose como un niño regañado.

-de acuerdo, me pondré en tu lugar-diciendo eso tigresa se desamarró su cinturón y dejo caer su bata de baño.

El panda abrió los ojos a más no poder y su mandíbula inferior le quedó colgando. Ella…no tenía nada puesto. Su mente había colapsado al no poder procesar eso. Tigresa chasqueó los dedos produciendo una leve flama por un instante para encandilar un poco al panda y sacarlo de su trance. Po parpadeó repetidamente tratando de recuperar la vista. Tigresa lo tomó del brazo para ayudarlo a incorporarse y lo llevó a la zona de lavado.

-¿ti…ti…ti…gre…sa…que…ha…ha…haces?-tartamudeo el panda producto de los nervios.

-debes lavarte antes de entrar a la tina-dijo tigresa sentándolo en una sillita cerca a otra pluma-te ayudaré a lavar la espalda. Debemos darnos prisa o el agua en la tina se enfriara.

Tigresa untó un poco de jabón en una esponja y empezó a restregar la espalda ancha del panda. Po aun no entendía como podía hacer eso con tanta naturalidad. Se preguntó seriamente si estaba soñando o en verdad se cayó en la tina y estaba teniendo esa alucinación antes de morir ahogado.

-hii- Po soltó un leve gemido cuando tigresa frotó su colita con la esponja.

-bien tu puedes enjabonarte el resto-ella se sentó al lado de Po y se vertió un balde de agua encima para empezar a restregarse con otra esponja enjabonada. Sorprendentemente tomó un cepillo con la cola y se empezó a lavar la espalda.

El panda tomó su esponja y empezó a restregarse los brazos sin poner mucha atención a lo que hacía. Miraba de reojo a la felina a su lado. No parecía avergonzada ni nada por el estilo.

-¡¿_Qué diablos estaba pasando_?!-pensó Po- ¡¿_acaso ella cree que esto es normal entre novios?!...naah no puede ser…pero y si sí…nahh…o si?...naahhh_

-¿Qué tanto miras?-preguntó tigresa en tono frio y sin dejar de restregarse.

-ah…yo… veía…que tenías…buena figura-Po se dio una bofetada mental por decir algo tan imprudente.

-gracias-contesto tigresa con el mismo tono neutro.

-_Ok, esto ya está fuera de la compresión de cualquiera_-pensó Po.

El panda siguió restregándose tratando de parecer que le prestaba atención a lo que hacía. Pero siempre miraba a tigresa por el rabillo del ojo. No debería molestarle ser vista si ella misma se quitó la bata… ¿o sí? ¿Y qué pasaría si le pidiera un beso en esa situación? La mente del guerrero dragón ya tenía límites muy fijos para tratar de comprender e imaginarse los resultados de las acciones que tome en esa situación. Al final se decidió por hacer una pequeña prueba en la zona de lo seguro…al menos pensaba que eso estaba en lo seguro.

-te faltó aquí-dijo Po mientras estiraba su mano para restregarle un poco con la esponja justo sobre la base de la cola.

-ah-tigresa dio un grito ahogado, más bien pareció un chillido.

La felina se abrazó a sí misma, se quedó tensa y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas ¡Si estaba montando un acto para no parecer avergonzada!

El panda trató de reprimir una risa traviesa sin mucho éxito. Estaba feliz por el resultado de su experimento.

Tigresa se vertió otro balde de agua encima, se levantó y se dio vuelta para mirar a Po. Se puso las manos en la cintura y le dirigió otra mirada fría. El panda giró a verla pero desvió la mirada rápidamente, ella seguía en su traje de nacimiento y eso le causaba conflictos mentales.

-si quieres ver, adelante-dijo ella con una sonrisa retadora.

Tigresa movió su cola para colocarla en el mentón del panda y jalarlo para que la viera. Era erróneo decir que eso fue forzado, fue más decisión del panda.

Él la miro de cabeza a pies…si, en ese orden. Pudo ver su pecho, su abdomen, su…cintura y sus piernas. Tenía un cuerpo marcado por tantos años de práctica del kung fu. Nada femenino, pero aun así el panda le pareció la criatura más atractiva sobre la tierra. Entonces se alarmó. Tuvo que cubrirse sus partes por otra "razón".

El panda desvió la mirada nervioso. Tenía la cara totalmente roja por la vergüenza. Tigresa no pudo contenerse y soltó una carcajada de burla.

-me sorprende que sepas…cosas del cuerpo considerando que no sabías lo que significaba la palabra "relajación" en tu última visita a unas aguas termales-dijo Po tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

-no debes avergonzarte de ser "hombre"-dijo ella en tono altanero-aunque podrías tener más control sobre tus emociones.

-tu acabas de chillar.

-me tomaste por sorpresa.

El panda gruño por lo bajo. Trataba de disipar el efecto de ese estimulo. Tigresa le vacío un balde de agua encima de Po para quitarle el jabón.

-también me tomaste por sorpresa-dijo el panda con tono de reproche-fue un cambio muy drástico cuando te quitaste la bata.

-me la vuelo a poner si te incomoda mi apariencia.

-NO…ahhh digo que…uno no debe…bañarse con…bata?-el panda volvió a avergonzarse por mostrar nuevamente sus deseos-ahh está bien, lo admito. tú tienes más control y yo pensamientos mundanos. Eres una santa y yo un vulgar ¿contenta?

-Po no digas cosas de mas-dijo ella colocándole una mano sobre el hombro- dejemos la vergüenza a un lado. Solo quiero asegurarme que estés bien.

Po cedió ante esa sonrisa cálida. Dejó que tigresa lo ayudara a entrar en la tina y ella lo acompañó.

Los dos se relajaron por el burbujeo producido por algún mecanismo. El panda un poco se aventuró y tomó la mano de ella bajo el agua. Tigresa no se molestó para nada y apretó la mano del panda.

**notas del autor:**

les prometi un BOMBA pues ahi la tienen y la pregunta que todos se haces: ¿que pasara ahora?...pues esperen al siguiente capitulo. les informo que la inspiración se ha hospedado en mi mente una buena temporada, solo falta pasar esos pensamientos a letras en la compu. no olviden dejar sus reviews...a veces me pregunto por que no recibo tantos reviews como otros fics muy buenos. veo que en mis views al menos 100 personas me siguen deberian al menos colocar un comentario aun si no estan inscritos en la pagina por faaaaaa es que de pronto asi me motive mas XD. bueno pues nos leemos luego.


	12. la mejor noche de mi vida

**Capítulo 12: la mejor noche de mi vida.**

Terminaron su baño y empezaron a cambiarse. Po solo tuvo que ponerse su pantalón limpio y contempló la vista de la parte posterior de la maestra. Su espalda y sus glúteos estaban igual de fornidos que el resto de su cuerpo. Dicen que el amor es ciego. Al panda le parecía el ángulo más atractivo de la maestra.

-¿terminaste de mirarme como un degenerado?-pregunto tigresa en tono burlón.

-solo veo lo que tú me enseñas-respondió Po.

La felina se puso su pijama y llevó al panda a la cama. Le dio un beso de buenas noches. Se dispuso a irse, pero el panda la retuvo.

-quédate un poco más-dijo él- he dormido tanto que ahora no tengo sueño.

-ahora pareces un niñito mimado- respondió ella.

-esh que quero másh beshitos-le dijo haciendo una trompita con la boca.

Tigresa rodó los ojos y se sentó a su lado para cumplir su capricho. Po le daba besos tiernos e inocentes uno tras de otro. La felina soltaba una risa traviesa en ocasiones. El panda, un poco más atrevido, rodeó a tigresa con los brazos. Ella se sorprendió y trató de apartarse colocándole las manos en el pecho, pero tal y como sucedió en sus sueños, no podía reunir la fuerza y sus manos terminaron deslizándose a sus hombros. Trató de replicar pero era silenciada por los labios del panda. Los minutos seguían pasando y ella se relajaba más en los brazos de Po. Recordó los sueños que había tenido, algo en ella se encendió cuando la apareció la memoria del primer sueño en la posada. Rodeó el cuello del panda con sus brazos y este se dispuso a aplicar los conocimientos dados por Suax.

Tigresa abrió los ojos como platos al sentir la lengua del panda. Esos ya no eran besos inocentes y volvió a tensarse un poco, aunque no trató de apartarse. Estaba impresionada por esa habilidad del panda. Se preguntaba si aprendió eso de Su. Ese pensamiento de alguna forma sacó su lado posesivo a flote y se apegó más al panda.

Cuando se separaron, ambos tenían la respiración agitada por la falta de aire. Se quedaron viéndose un momento, esperando a ver que hacia el otro. Po, algo apenado, se limpió un hilo de saliva que le salía de la boca. Tigresa se llevó la mano a la suya temiendo que ese también fuera su caso. Los dos volvieron a mirarse y soltaron una risita.

Po tomó la cara de tigresa entre sus manos y la besó nuevamente. Fue un beso superficial pero prolongado. Al terminar ese beso, él acarició a tigresa en ambas mejillas. Estando en contacto con ella notó algo, estaba ronroneando. Ahora fue una llama que se avivó en Po. Dándole un empujón la acostó en la cama. Tigresa dejó de respirar por la sorpresa y quedó petrificada.

Al panda le volvió la razón y temió que ahora si se hubiera propasado. Se apartó un poco y colocó una expresión de arrepentimiento.

-yo…yo lo siento-dijo él- me dejé llevar.

Trato de alejarse más pero tigresa lo sostuvo del hombro.

-Po, no tienes que disculparte-se apresuró a decir- yo no estoy en contra de esto.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó el panda incrédulo.

-solo…no quiero que nos arrepintamos de esto diciendo que solo fue cosa del momento. Seamos honestos…. ¿quieres hacerlo?

-yo…mentiría si dijera que no-dijo Po apenado- ¿tú quieres hacerlo?

Tigresa asintió con la cabeza mordiéndose los labios de la vergüenza.

-pero no estás en buenas condiciones.

-yo creo que estaré bien-respondió él- aunque me preocupo por ti, podrías quedar… embarazada.

- no creo que sea posible el cruce de un panda y un tigre.

-pero y si sí es posible ¿Cómo se vería? Un pandita con rallas negras o un tigrecito panzón y ¿Cómo lo llamaríamos? pagre o tida?...ambos suenan mal.

-da igual. Hoy es un día seguro.-dijo ella, poniendo más ansioso a Po.

Ella se levantó y se colocó cómoda en la cama. El panda la veía perplejo ¿acaso lo estaba invitando?

Tigresa aplaudió fuertemente y las velas de la habitación se apagaron. El fuego de furia no solo genera llamas, sino que puede avivar las existentes o extinguirlas.

-¿tigresa?-pregunto Po en voz baja.

-ven.

Haciendo caso al llamado, se acostó a su lado nervioso. Sus ojos se fueron adaptando poco a poco a la oscuridad. La felina se acercó y le dio un beso en el cuello seguido de unas mordiditas. Po rio por que le causaban cosquillas.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el.

-no se… creo que es cosa de tigres- diciendo eso ahora le dio una mordida en el labio sin lastimarlo.

Ambos volvieron a reír. Po siguió el ejemplo de tigresa y le dio un beso y mordiditas en el cuello haciendo que ella también riera.

Empezaron nuevamente a besarse y aumentar el nivel de pasión. El panda ya no se preocupaba por el comportamiento de tigresa. Su imagen de ella tenía que cambiar si ya no quería herir sus sentimientos como lo había hecho antes. Con su mano izquierda, Po le recorrió el costado de arriba y abajo. Luego se aventuró a pasar por esa zona comprometedora donde la espalda pierde el nombre. No hubo replica alguna. Al contrario tigresa se apegó más a él.

La razón volvió a abandonarlo y sus instintos afloraron. Le dio un apasionado beso mientras deslizaba su mano por debajo del pijama de ella. Ella gimió y empujó a Po para posicionarlo boca arriba. Ya pudiendo ver mejor en la oscuridad, Po vio a tigresa quitarse su ropa y después ella le bajó los pantalones. Intercambiaron miradas ansiosas, el panda trago grueso. Tigresa se puso sobre él y finalmente…se hicieron uno.

…

Tigresa estaba en un espacio totalmente en blanco. Giró la cabeza en varias direcciones pero no vio nada. Ni siquiera la línea del horizonte. Pero al mirar hacia arriba vio a lo alto una figura circular. Como un astro, se veía inalcanzable. Era la forma del atrapa sueños.

-¿dónde estoy?-se preguntó- ¿otro sueño?

Bajó la cabeza y algo estaba en frente de ella. Eran dos espadas flotando en posición horizontal. Las conocía, era la espada de los héroes y la espada del sol. Dio un paso hacia ellas y se sorprendió cuando alguien tomo la espada de los héroes. Era Po, tenía puesta una capa y un sombrero puntiagudo de paja.

-¿Po?-el panda enfundó su espada y le sonrió a la felina.

-toma la tuya-dijo él- hay que hacer un viaje.

Tigresa colocó su mirada sobre la espada nuevamente y su cuerpo se movió por sí solo. Tomó la espada y la colocó en una funda que llevaba en la espalda.

-¿a dónde vamos?-preguntó ella.

-a nuestro siguiente desafío- respondió Po con una sonrisa.

Empezaron a caminar en la dirección que índico el panda. Ahora se veía una línea borrosa en el horizonte. Un círculo rojo empezó a salir detrás de esa línea. Daba la misma sensación de ver un astro en el firmamento.

…

Tigresa abrió los ojos y se sintió sofocada. Se dio cuenta que Po la estaba abrazando estrechamente. Estaba balbuceando algunas frases entre sueños.

-eso…fue bárbaro…tigresa-dijo Po aun dormido-eres una fiera.

Eso avergonzó y disgustó una poco a la maestra. Trató de soltarse pero Po la agarraba firmemente.

-Po despierta-le ordenó en tono firme.

El panda abrió los ojos lentamente. Vio a esa felina entre sus brazos y se sorprendió un poco. Era una imagen a la que no estaba acostumbrado después de todo.

-ti…tigresa buenos días-saludo Po apartándose un poco.

-buenos días Po ¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy?

El panda se sentó en el borde de la cama. Hizo movimientos con los brazos para verificar su estado. No le dolían los músculos ni se sentía débil. Decidió levantarse e hizo unos estiramientos y dio un par de golpes al aire. Podía mantener el equilibrio ¡estaba curado!

-¡me siento bárbaro!-exclamo el panda, sin ponerle importancia al hecho que seguía desnudo.

Tigresa se llevó las manos a la boca y reprimió un sollozo de dicha. Sus ojos se humedecieron amenazando con derramar lágrimas de alegría.

-cuanto me alegra Po-dijo ella con una voz quebrada.

El panda sonrió y volvió a la cama para darle una sucesión fugaz de besos a tigresa. Le besó la frente, las mejillas y varias veces los labios.

-todo fue gracias a una maestra bárbara que me dio la mejor noche de mi vida.

-¿oh soy una maestra bárbara?-pregunto tigresa con tono juguetón.

-sí que lo eres.

-por qué te escuche hablando dormido y dijiste que soy "una fiera"

-¿uh dije eso?-preguntó nervioso-yo lo siento si te molestó.

Tigresa tomó la cabeza de Po entre sus manos y le dio otro beso.

-tenemos que dejar esa rutina de disculparnos tanto-dijo ella con tono tranquilizador.

-por supuesto mi amor.

-y sin apodos-esta vez se lo dijo con reproche.

-ok, entendido.

-deberíamos alistarnos. Ya es hora del desayuno- tigresa se dispuso a salir de la cama pero la mano del panda la detuvo-¿…sucede algo?

-es... que me preguntaba…no sé…si es posible…que quizá…

-¿quieres hacerlo de nuevo?- preguntó ella en tono grave.

-ahh pues, si tú no quieres entonces no. A no ser que tú quieras…

-de acuerdo.

-¿en serio? ¡SI!

Tigresa rodó los ojos y empujó levemente a Po para acostarlo, pero el panda se resistió.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?

-quisiera probar estar arriba.

Ella arqueó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza.

-si quieres matarme mejor que sea en un combate-dijo ella en tono sarcástico.

-vamos tigresa voy a tener cuidado- ella suspiró y se recostó dispuesta a aceptar la panda voluminoso que se posiciono sobre ella.

Terminando otro rito de apareamiento. Se vistieron dispuesto a salir. Tigresa volvio a notar que el collar estaba colgado a un lado de la cama. Se preguntó por qué aparece en ese lugar por si solo

-umm tigresa-dijo Po- tú quieres que esto sea un secreto verdad?

-podre haber dominado la paz interior y ser honesta con mis sentimientos, pero no he dejado de ser discreta.

-bueno es que no sé qué le diremos a los empleados de esto-el panda tomó la manta y la alzó mostrando que tenía varios rotos al igual que la sabana y algunas partes del colchón donde el relleno se estaba saliendo. Fue obra de las garras de tigresa.

La felina hizo una mueca de preocupación al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-eso será difícil de explicar.

-miremos el lado positivo-dijo Po.

-¿cual?

-que fueron las sabanas y no mi piel.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. No le hizo tanta gracia ese comentario, pero efectivamente, por temor a hacerle daño, trató en lo posible de mantener alejada sus garras de él.

-supongo que no hay caso, tendremos que hablar personalmente con Shirong.

El panda vio una expresión de vergüenza en la cara de la maestra y sintió la necesidad de protegerla.

-descuida yo me desharé del colchón y las sabanas.

-¿Qué? Eso es propiedad de la posada.

-propiedad arruinada-dijo el panda- le diré al señor Shirong que me hice el número dos y tuve que quemarlos.

-¿harías eso?-preguntó tigresa incrédula.

-que importa-dijo el como si nada- guardare nuestro pequeño secreto.

Le dio un beso de despedida y le ordenó ir al comedor.

Tigresa abrió la puerta un poco para verificar que no hubiera moros en la costa, sin embargo al hacerlo se encontró con una leopardo sonriente. La maestra cerró la puerta de golpe del susto y palideció.

-sé que ambos están ahí-dijo Su.

-¡maldición!-pensaron los dos.

Dejaron entrar a Su. Ella los examinó brevemente con la mirada y luego dirigió su vista al colchón.

-debió ser una noche muy divertida-dijo en tono burlón- vayan a desayunar yo me ocupo de esto.

-oh gracias Suax-dijo Po-por favor mátenlo en secreto.

-soy una tumba, no tienen por qué preocuparse.

-gracias por tu ayuda-dijo tigresa sinceramente haciendo una reverencia.

Los apenados maestros salieron de la habitación. Se tomaron de las manos y empezaron un nuevo día.

notas del autor:

y ahi lo tienen. la noche magica que muchos estaban esperando, aunque sigo sin creer que amerite ponerle calificacion M a no ser que un moderador o algo me lo indique...pero les advierto que las cosas no han terminado y se van a complicar y otra cosa: hay un adelanto para el que adivine el significado del sueño de tigresa.

muchos se preguntaran cual es la espada del sol. en realidad en la serie la llamaron la "espada pateadora del diamante solar" que aparecio en el episodio "el trofeo feo". el nombre me parecio muy largo y tonto por eso lo resumi. no olviden dejar sus reviews con sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, etc. listo nos leemos luego.


	13. el regreso del guerrero dragon

**Capítulo 13: el regreso del guerrero dragón**

Los dos llegaron al comedor. Era temprano, había pocas personas comiendo. Uno de esos era Yijiro.

-buenos días panda-san y maestra tigresa-saludó el camarón.

-buenos días-respondieron ambos y se sentaron en la misma mesa.

-¿los demás seguirán durmiendo?-preguntó Po.

-creo que todos tienen planes para el día de hoy-dijo Yijiro.

-ohh ya veo-dijo Po- ¿tú que harás?

-hay una excursión al arrecife de coral para bucear y pienso asistir

-¿vas…a bucear?-pregunto Po sin saber que pensar.

-sería correcto para mi decir que pienso visitar a los nativos-respondió Yijiro- ¿que tienen planeado ustedes?

-pues no sé. No lo hemos pensado.

-Po yo…quisiera ir a bucear-dijo ella un poco tímida de que no le gustara la idea de ir con Yijiro- ¿si estás de acuerdo?

-pues yo no tengo problema en ir-respondió el panda.

Ambos se sonrieron pícaramente dejando asombrado al samurái.

-así que ustedes han empezado una relación.

-puedes apostarlo-dijo Po orgulloso- esta maestra bárbara del kung fu es mi chica.

La maestra sonrió aunque se sintió nerviosa.

-me alegro por ustedes-dijo Yijiro- el barco saldrá pronto, deberían alistarse.

-Po deberíamos comprarte un atuendo para buceo-le dijo tigresa.

-¿uh hay atuendos para bucear?

Después del desayuno fueron a la tienda de trajes de baño y Po tuvo una idea picarona.

-oye tigresa-le dijo el panda- ¿porque no compras uno de esos trajes?

Tigresa se sorprendió al ver que estaba señalando a uno de esos trajes de baño atrevidos.

-Po vamos a bucear-dijo tigresa algo enojada- ¿y de verdad quieres que la gente me vea usando eso?

-yo lo decía para cuando queramos tomar un baño a escondidas en el _espejo de agua_ del palacio de jade-dijo el panda en tono seductor.

La felina se puso roja como tomate y sus pelos se erizaron.

-mira aquí tienen de tu talla-dijo mientras bruscamente le arrojaba en la cara un traje de buzo negro.

-ohhh si, la vuelvo loca-dijo Po aun con el traje sobre la cara.

Fueron al muelle donde dijeron que estaría la barca de la posada. Había varios empleados y otros huéspedes que también deseaban ir a bucear. Zarparon y tardaron casi una hora en llegar. Po, tigresa y Yijiro pasaron el tiempo conversando con los demás pasajeros y escuchando las normas de seguridad de los empleados. Llegaron a mar abierto y anclaron con la ayuda de unos peces lugareños.

Todos estaban usando sus trajes de buzos y se lanzaron al agua. Tenían gafas especiales para poder ver bien cuando se sumergir. Po quedo asombrado por la maravillosa gama de colores que se desplego ante él. Había muchos corales de diferentes colores y formas, al igual que los peces que se acercaban para saludar. Yijiro ayudaba a las empleadas a guiar a los demás huéspedes, el camarón se movía con una gracia asombrosa. Po pudo deducir que en su medio el samurái debería ser varias veces más fuerte. No contaban con un sistema de suministración de oxigeno por tanto deberían mantenerse juntos lo más posible y evitar que alguien se perdiera al querer tomar aire.

Po volteo a ver a tigresa y quedó asombrado al ver la expresión de felicidad que tenía, parecía una niña divirtiéndose. Las horas pasaron y volvieron a la barca satisfechos.

-¿viste eso Po? Fue asombroso-dijo tigresa animada- hace tiempo que quería bucear.

Po no tenía que preguntar, sabiendo cómo fue tratada por Shifu en su niñez.

-si tu estas feliz yo estoy feliz-dijo el panda con una sonrisa cálida.

Tigresa se ruborizo al darse cuenta de su actitud infantil y le dio un leve golpe en el brazo para librase de la tensión.

El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo y todos se dispusieron a ver un espectáculo de peces bailarines mientras comían el almuerzo. Los peces saltaban y daban piruetas al ritmo de la música de los instrumentos de las damas de las sombras. Terminando todo elevaron anclas y zarparon a con dirección a tierra. Po y tigresa se sentaron al ver el mar y ser secados por los rayos del sol. Sin temor a avergonzarse Po rodeo a la felina con su brazo y esta se recostó en él.

-dentro de poco tenemos que volver al palacio de jade-dijo tigresa con un tono que era mezcla de ansiedad y felicidad-aún no sé cómo se lo vamos a decir a mi padre.

-solo le diremos que somos novios y listo-dijo Po- no creo que haga un escándalo por eso.

Tigresa miro de reojo a ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie estuviera escuchando. Se acercó a la oreja del panda para susurrarle unas palabras.

-me refiero a decirle sobre lo que ya hemos hecho _dos _veces-dijo ella alarmando al panda.

-n…n…no tenemos que decírselo apenas lleguemos-respondió nervioso.

-pero siento que estoy en la obligación de hacerlo.

-escucha tigresa, se lo diremos pero a su tiempo-dijo el panda en un tono más firme- pero antes quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo sin problemas…familiares. Yo también se lo tendría que decir a mi papa.

-…solo quieres evitar que te golpeen.

-bueno y eso también-los dos soltaron una risa y volvieron a fijar sus miradas.

Po se acercó a los labios de tigresa, pero un escalofrió los frenó. Intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y se levantaron apresuradamente. Sentían una presencia hostil. Fueron a estribor para mirar de donde venía eso.

-lo han sentido verdad-dijo Yijiro al lado de ellos.

-sí, pero no veo nada en el cielo ni ningún barco-dijo tigresa.

-¿qué será?-pregunto Po.

-no lo sé-dijo Yijiro preocupado- pero estoy seguro que es en extremo peligroso. Ustedes vayan y adviertan a los demás.

Los dos asintieron y fueron con las empleadas. Yijiro saltó al agua, gracias a sus habilidades sensoriales podía asegurar que eso, fuera lo que fuera, se estaba acercando por debajo de la superficie.

Una sombra apareció en el campo de visión del samurái. Era enorme como una ballena.

Todas las personas estaban alarmadas por las advertencias de los guerreros y se estaban yendo al interior de la barca. Los dos volvieron y no vieron a Yijiro.

-¿entró al agua?-pregunto Po.

-es posible-respondió tigresa.

Los dos se asombraron al ver a lo lejos algo que sobresalía del agua. Era algo grande y curvo, que cortaba la superficie como una cuchilla.

-¿eso es…una aleta?-pregunto Po.

El camarón tigre avanzo nadando rápidamente a esa criatura gigantesca. No había tiempo para el dialogo sus ansias de sangre dejaban todo en claro. Desenfundó su espada buscando herir su ojo pero la criatura, a pesar de su tamaño y cercanía con la superficie, dio un salto y se elevó en el aire.

Po y tigresa pudieron verlo con claridad. Era un tiburón gigante.

La criatura dio un giro y lanzó un coletazo vertical contra el barco. Po reacciono a tiempo. Saltó y contraataco con un toque sedoso de luna desviando el coletazo que destruyo la parte trasera de la barca. El tiburón lanzo un bramido de dolor mientras volvía a caer en el agua.

-no sabía que los tiburones fueran tan grandes-exclamo Po regresando a la barca con un vuelo de mariposa.

-no lo son o no deberían-dijo tigresa- pero ese no es el problema la barca se va a hundir y bajo del agua estamos en desventaja.

-¡GUERRERO DRAGÓN!-escucharon un grito estruendoso- ¡pagaras por lo que has hecho!

Era el tiburón que estaba gritando.

-¿quiere pelear conmigo? ¿Yo que le he hecho?

-panda-san-dijo Yijiro que regresó a la barca- la seguridad de los pasajeros es prioridad.

El tiburón dio un coletazo horizontal y genero una gran hola. Volcaría sin duda el barco. Po volvio a saltar y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo sus manos. Ese fue el ataque de aplauso de loto de oro más fuerte que había logrado hasta ahora y la ola se disipo. Pero las aguas estaban agitadas y la barca se seguía hundiendo. Los huéspedes salieron afuera huyendo del agua que se filtraba.

-me quiere a mí-dijo el panda- lo voy a alejar, ustedes aseguren a los pasajeros.

-Po espera ¿Cómo vas a…?-antes que tigresa pudiera terminar de hablar Po dio unos giros en el aire creando un anillo de energía color verde pálido.

Puso sus dos pies sobre él. Descendió al agua y empezó a deslizarse sobre esta.

-impresionante-dijo Yijiro.

-¿desde cuándo puede hacer eso?-preguntó tigresa anonadada.

El panda se alejó de la barca siendo perseguido por el gran tiburón.

-no creí que funcionaria pero esto si se puede usar como medio de transporte-dijo el panda asombrado- muero por enseñárselo a los demás.

Entonces el anillo de energía se disipo y el panda golpeo varias veces la superficie del agua como una piedra plana que se arroja para verla saltar.

-tiene…tiempo…limite...eso…es…malo-dijo Po mientras rebotaba.

Cuando se detuvo por un momento vio la gran boca del tiburón. Guiado por el miedo aplaudió apuntando a un lado generando una onda de choque y se impulsó para salir de su camino. Vio el tiburón alejarse y cambiar rápidamente su dirección para regresar. Sus maniobras eran complejas para un animal de su tamaño. Po tenía que pensar en un plan rápidamente o seria comida de tiburón. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea loca.

-espero funciones-pensó el panda estando bajo el agua.

Relajo su cuerpo y dibujo círculos con sus brazos. El tiburón nuevamente se dispuso a devorar al panda. Cuando estuvo cerca, Po hizo una mímica pareciendo que atrapara algo y lo desviara. Con el movimiento de su mano se generó una corriente de agua que atrapó al tiburón gigante. Po le estuvo dando vueltas hasta salir del agua y elevarse en el aire arrastrando consigo una espiral de agua. Po había recuperado su paz interior y la usó de una forma extraordinaria. Se elevó a docenas de metros en el aire arrastrando consigo al tiburón que no podía zafarse. Tigresa, Yijiro y todos los demás vieron ese espectáculo que va más allá de toda lógica. El panda detuvo sus giros en medio del aire y el tiburón lanzaba maldiciones.

Po le dio una patada en la nariz produciendo una onda amarilla parecida al aplauso de loto de oro. El tiburón rugió por el dolor. Po formó dos esferas de color azul y las juntó mientras las lanzaba para golpear al tiburón en el ojo. Luego se acercó usando su vuelo de mariposa y lo golpeó con otro toque sedoso de luna. El tiburón finalmente impacto en el agua y Po en medio del aire cruzó sus brazos y unas lanzas de fuego verde salieron de las puntas de sus dedos. Sus ojos desprendieron una luz verde y las lanzas crecieron varios metros. El tiburón trato de alejarse pero Po lanzo esas lanzas que impactaron contra el agua y generaron una gran explosión. Esos eran los movimientos imposibles de Fenghuang, nunca quiso practicarlos porque le recordaban una de sus fallas más grandes. Pero ahora sentía que lo tenía todo, no le importaba.

Sin embargo Po se dio cuenta que su ataque se pasó de la raya y generó una gran hola circular que amenazaba con arrastrar a los pasajeros. Po creó otro anillo de energía para ir a salvar a sus amigos, pero la ola quedó estática. No podía creer lo que veía, estaba erguida como un muro.

El panda llego al lado de los demás que estaban boquiabiertos. La barca estaba casi hundida pero aun había espacio para posicionarse.

-¿cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto tigresa impresionada.

-eso ultimo no lo hice yo-dijo Po.

La ola lentamente retrocedió y se disipó. El tiburón salió a flote inconsciente.

Los tres maestros detectaron otra presencia poderosa, pero no emanaba hostilidad. Una sombra se acercó a ellos. Y Po quedo asombrado al ver aquel ser salir a la superficie. Parecía un gran pez de color blanco y negro.

-eso fue impresionante guerrero dragón-dijo esa criatura-pero pienso que te propasaste con eso último.

-¿quién eres? ¿Que eres? ¿Fusita tú el que detuvo esa ola?- Po bombardeo con preguntas.

-me llamo Willy y soy una roca. Y si fui yo quien detuvo la ola, vine persiguiendo al tonto de squalo que quería matarte. Perdónenme por no llegar a tiempo para detenerlo.

-¿squalo? Hablas del tiburón-pregunto tigresa.

-¿por qué quería matarme?-pregunto Po.

-puuuueeess para resumir…su madre es Mugan-dijo la orca.

-ahhh creo que no deseo saber más detalles-dijo Po con una expresión irritada.

-¿cómo supo que estaríamos aquí?-pregunto tigresa

-le pidió al adivino de la Atlántida que le dijera el lugar y día en el cual estarías en altamar-respondió Willy.

-ahora sabemos las razones de este incidente-interrumpió Yijiro- pero no tenemos transporte para llevar a estas personas devuelta a tierra.

-por favor ayúdenos-dijo una de las empleadas.

Willy miró de reojo a squalo que seguía inconsciente.

-espérenme un momento-dijo Willy dirigiéndose hacia el tiburón.

-descuida no iremos a ningún lado-dijo Po en tono sarcástico.

Se pudo percibir un gran impacto por bajo del agua y el tiburón soltó un grito de dolor.

-¡eres un cabeza hueca!- gritó Willy- has causado problemas a inocentes. Ni siquiera pediste un duelo formalmente y atacaste como un salvaje, no has aprendido nada de tu madre?

-¡cállate Willy!-grito squalo adolorido- nadie lastima a mi madre y vive para contarlo.

-no quiero entrar en la temática de tu madre, pero has perdido-dijo la orca en tono implacable- por tanto debes llevar a estas personas a la costa.

-primero muerto.

-ese es otra solución, tu cadáver flotara y puede usarse como balsa.

-¡está bien está bien!-grito squalo temeroso.

Habiendo convencido a squalo. Todos se subieron a su lomo y los llevo a la orilla. Se formó un caos cuando ese gran tiburón aprecio. A Po le pareció gracioso que Willy y squalo quedaran acostados sobre la arena de la playa parecían muy indefensos, aunque sorprendentemente volvieron al mar sin problemas al despedirse.

-lamentamos mucho los inconvenientes-se disculpó una de las empleadas con los huéspedes.

-¿estas bromeando?-dijo una cabra- tuvimos la oportunidad de ver esa increíble batalla del guerrero dragón.

Todos empezaron a alagarlo y felicitarlo. Y Po respondía con modestia, para asombro de Yijiro. Tigresa sonrió y una lagrima de alegría rodo por su mejilla. El guerrero dragón estaba de regreso.

…

-oye Willy-dijo squalo- si lucharas contra ese sujeto ¿crees que le ganarías?

-…es difícil decirlo-respondió la orca- estamos adaptados a medios diferentes y las condiciones del campo de batalla serian una influencia considerable en el resultado.

-hum es raro en ti ser tan modesto.

-estamos hablando del guerrero dragón-dijo Willy- y otro que lleva el título de "guerrero de blanco y negro" como yo.

…

Todos volvieron a la posada y fueron a sus habitaciones para darse un baño. Cuando tigresa y Po llegaron a las suyas, la felina entro a la suya y fue seguida por el panda.

-¿Po? ¿Qué haces?

-¿no quieres darte un baño conmigo?-pregunto el panda con tono picarón.

-yo…yo…ya puedes bañarte solo-dijo ella en un susurro.

-¿por qué tan nerviosa?-pregunto Po algo extrañado.

-Po me siento más culpable con mi padre en cada momento y más si seguimos con esto-dijo ella en tono neutro.

-lo que hagamos ahora no cambiara lo que hemos hecho-dijo el panda abrazándola- y hemos dominado la paz interior para poder ser honestos con nosotros mismos.

La felina suspiro derrotada, sentirse avergonzada a estas alturas no tendría caso.

-muy bien, pero "solo" un baño-dijo ella- no va a llegar a mas nada.

-awwww

-PO

-ok ok

Los dos entraron al baño. El panda nuevamente solo tuvo que quitarse el pantalón y pudo apreciar a la maestra despojarse de sus ropajes.

-ya ¿Qué tanto ves?-pregunto ella algo irritada.

-a la criatura más hermosa del mundo- respondió Po provocando una sonrisita a la maestra-esas pompis son como domplings bien hechos ¿puedo morderlas?

La felina arqueó una ceja ante ese comentario. Po le había perdido todo el miedo.

-de acuerdo.

-¡¿en serio?!

-solo si puedo morder tus _domplings_ tamaño guerrero dragón-dijo tigresa en tono seductor mientras mostraba los colmillos.

-uh eso suena doloroso, mejor no.

Los tomaron un baño y el panda no dejaba de soltar la lengua. Tigresa siempre era confundida con un macho y eso la irritaba. Así que no veía razón para estar molesta con Po, solo no estaba acostumbrada.

Después del baño quisieron tomar una siesta y Po volvió a insistir en estar juntos. Tigresa se sentía algo sofocada pero eso se le paso apenas el panda se puso a su lado y le dirigió una mirada llena de amor y le dio un beso.

Al despertarse ya era hora de la cena. Todos sus amigos ya estaban de regreso y Po les comentó lo sucedido en la excursión de buceo. Lu-Shi quedó fascinada y Leónidas no podía creer que Mugan tuviera un hijo, más que este fuera un tiburón.

-de seguro es adoptado- dijo el león.

- el vínculo entre padres e hijos es igual de fuerte siendo adoptado o no-replico el panda.

-oigan todos hay un evento especial el día de hoy-dijo Suax que se acercó en la mesa.

-¿cual evento?-pregunto Po.

Ella repartió un folleto a todos los presentes.

-esto se oye bárbaro-dijo Po.

notas del autor:

espero les haya gustado este capitulo. y yo se que esta es mi propia hisotria pero si tuviera que dar un comentarios seria:"EN TU CARA PINCHE CAMARON XD". hubo accion(peleas) y no accion(apareamiento) tenia que retomar la esencia original de la serie aunque sea un poco. ahora para el siguiente capitulo...yo creo que si tendre que cambiar la histori depende de lo que se me ocurra. listo no olviden dejar sus reviews con comentarios, opiniones y criticas. nos leemos luego.


	14. el bosque laberinto del amor

**Capítulo 14: el bosque laberinto del amor.**

_Para entrar en el bosque laberinto del amor se deben entrar en parejas, estar enamorados y ser mayores de edad. El objetivo es llegar al centro del laberinto donde el receptor lunar está. La pareja debe pararse sobre él y besarse para recibir la bendición de la luna. No deben preocuparse por perderse por que el espíritu del bosque los guiara en todo su recorrido. Y los primeros en salir ganaran una cena en el restaurante más lujoso de la ciudad._

-wow eso se oye genial-dijo Po- vamos por esa bendición tigresa.

Todos estaban yendo al terreno donde se encontraba el laberinto. Todos a excepción de Leónidas, Peng y Lian. Estos últimos por ser menores de edad. Y Leónidas no estaba interesado. Lu-Shi le insistió a más no poder a Yijiro para que la acompañara, ella solo quería ver que era ese "receptor lunar" y Shao iba con Ming. No le prestaron mucha atención a la regla de tener que estar enamorados.

-en verdad crees que tiene sentido hacer esto-respondió ella- ¿Qué es la bendición de la luna para empezar?

-vamos tigresa no seas aguafiestas. Puede que no sea nada, pero si somos los primeros en salir nos darán una cena gratis en un restaurante lujoso.

-creo que eso es lo que en verdad te interesa-dijo ella algo irritada.

-tigresa nada me interesa más que tu- eso le provocó otra sonrisa a la felina.

Ni ella podía creer que estaba actuando como una quinceañera enamorada.

Llegaron finalmente a la entrada del bosque. Lo que parecía una muralla eran en realidad bambús plantados de forma muy estrecha. Había muchas parejas que estaban hospedadas en la posada, incluso el señor ping y la madre de Zeng.

Tigresa sintió un escalofrió extraño cuando estuvieron cerca de la puerta. Era una sensación difícil de describir pero era de alguna forma familiar.

-Po-le llamó- ¿no sientes nada extraño?

-¿que? No ¿Tu si?

-de…debe ser mi imaginación.

Los dos entraron al bosque laberinto. Los bambús al igual que afuera estaban tan juntos que daban la sensación de ser una pared. Aunque estaban podados para dejar ver el cielo estrellado. Siguieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a un espacio circular del cual salían varios caminos. Sin pensar mucho ellos tomaron uno de esos.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA POSADA.

-Song abre la puerta-dijo Su.

Song no había estado en buen estado. Incluso después de los esfuerzos de Su ella todavía estaba deprimida y eso estaba empezando a afectar su desempeño laboral. Su no escuchó ninguna respuesta de la habitación y volvió a usar su pluma para abrir la cerradura. Cuando entró no vio a Song, pero vio en su mesita de noche ciertos instrumentos y hierbas que desprendían un aroma fuerte. Eso la aterró porque reconoció lo que se podía preparar con eso, era algo que ella le había enseñado después de todo. Su salió deprisa de la habitación dirigiéndose al bosque laberinto a toda prisa. Era el único lugar en donde se le ocurría que podría estar.

EN EL BOSQUE LABERINTO.

- no sé cómo me convenciste para esto-dijo Leónidas desanimado.

-deja de quejarte-dijo Song- no tienes nada más que hacer.

Los dos felinos entraron al laberinto y Leónidas tuvo una sensación extraña, pero familiar. Song lo tomó del brazo mientras se adentraban. Al león se le hacía extraño el comportamiento de Song, sabía que tenía que ser por la relación de Po y tigresa.

-te noto rara-dijo él.

-¿rara cómo?-preguntó Song mientras se acercaba más a Leónidas.

-tu buen humor me parece muy poco natural.

-¿por qué habría de estar de mal humor?

-no te hagas-dijo él- es evidente para cualquiera que te gusta el guerrero dragón y te afectó su relación con tigresa.

-¿y qué puedo hacer?

-seguir con tu vida.

-¿no es lo que estoy haciendo ahora?

-no sabría cómo ponerlo en palabras pero tengo la sensación que no es así.

Ellos siguieron caminando y cambiando de corredores uno tras otro. La inquietud de Leónidas iba en aumento. Algo tenía ese lugar.

Mientras caminaban Song siempre estuvo apegada a Leónidas. Sobaba continuamente su brazo, mientras tarareaba una canción. Él no sabía cómo describirlo pero esa felicidad parecía falsa, quizá estuviera solo fingiendo.

El león se detuvo en seco y la felina lo miró confusa.

-¿Qué sucede?

El león se soltó sin decir nada y dio unos brincos en los muros hasta llegar a la copa de los árboles. Quedó impactado con lo que vio. No estaban las montañas, ni la ciudad, ni el mar solo veía el laberinto hasta el horizonte. El león descendió y le dirigió una mirada penetrante a Song.

-este lugar tiene un encantamiento.

-eres muy perceptivo-dijo ella en tono juguetón.

-en el palacio de granate entrenamos en este tipo de lugares. Ahora dime cuales son las condiciones para salir.

-¿no leíste el folleto?

-hmm significa que debemos enamorarnos?

-esa es una forma-dijo ella mientras se acercaba y acariciaba su pecho-el encantamiento solo funciona durante noches de luna llena. No les permitirá a dos parejas encontrarse, si se aman de verdad llegaran sin falta al centro del laberinto donde está el receptor lunar.

-me interesa como salir. Y no creo que enamorarnos sea una solución.

-has escuchado del efecto del puente flojo.

-creo que decía que la sensación de miedo se confunde con amor cuando alguien te protege en una situación peligrosa.

-así como dices, el laberinto puede colocar pruebas a aquellos que han entrado sin estar enamorados-dijo Song ahora con ambas manos en los hombros del león-pero podríamos evitar eso sí solo…

CON LU-SHI Y YIJIRO

-ahh este lugar no tiene fin-se quejó Lu-Shi- ¿y qué tal si nos perdemos y morimos de hambre?

-no pienso que dispongan de un lugar tan peligros-respondió el samurái- pero me he dado cuenta que este lugar fue armado con brujería.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó la cabra-¿dices que este lugar está encantado?

-eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero.

-nooooo ¿qué será de nosotros? ¡Soy muy joven para morir!

-por favor cálmese Lu-Shi-san. De seguro hay alguna forma de salir.

-y no podríamos tratar de ver el receptor solar?

-…por favor tome como prioridad el salir de aquí-dijo el camarón tratando de no sonar irritado. Esa chica le recordaba un poco a como solía ser Po.

De repente escucharon un sonido parecido al de dos pedazos de madera golpeándose entre sí.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Lu-Shi mirando a todos lados.

-no lo sé-dijo Yijiro tratando de definir la dirección en la que provenía ese sonido.

Se dieron cuenta que venía de uno de los pasillos cercanos y el samurái desenfundo su espada. Listo para lo que fuera a aparecer. Los dos se sorprendiendo cuando de la esquina aprecio un par de palillos chinos gigantes flotando en el aire. Abriéndose y cerrando provocando esos sonidos de golpes.

-¿palillos?-preguntó Lu-Shi confusa- ¿eso…se supone…que da miedo? Pfff hahahaha debieron pensar en algo mejor. No crees Yijiro? Eh…Yijiro?

Ella vio al samurái que tenía una expresión de terror y sus tenazas temblaban frenéticamente.

-¿Yijiro?

-kyyy-chillo el camarón.

-kyyy?

-kyyyyaaaaaahhh-dando un grito chillón el camarón salió corriendo.

Los palillos chinos se movieron con gran velocidad y lo atraparon.

-noooo-gritaba el samurái-no me frían en aceite.

-¿aceite? Aquí no hay aceite-dijo Lu-Shi pero notó un tanque en frente suyo lleno de aceite hirviendo- haaaa si hay aceite.

-noooo- volvió a gritar el camarón.

-Descuida Yijiro ahí voy.

Dando unos brincos Lu-Shi golpeó a los palillos chinos para que soltaran. El camarón cayó al suelo de espaldas y los palillos chinos trataron de atacar a Lu-Shi, pero ella los evadió fácilmente y les dio unos puñetazos que los destrozó. Quedó asombrada cuando los palillos y el tanque se deshicieron en el aire.

-wow ¿viste eso?-se volteó a mirar a Yijiro que todavía estaba en estado de shock-¡Yijiro despierta!

-ah mis…mis disculpas-le dijo el camarón.

-¿qué te ocurrió? Con tus habilidades esos palillos chinos no eran rivales para ti.

-es que no eran palillos normales.

-lo sé. Eran gigantes y flotaban.

-no es eso-dijo el camarón habiendo recobrado la compostura- los he visto antes.

-¿tienen de esos palillos en Japón?

-no, los he visto en mis pesadillas.

-¿como?

-al parecer este lugar hace realidad las pesadillas de los que entran aquí.

-entonces tu pesadilla era que unos palillos chinos gigantes te atrapaban para luego arrojarte en aceite hirviendo.

El camarón asintió apenado.

-…pfffff HAHAHAHAHAHAAH-Lu-shi estalló en risas por esa confesión- ¿te crees camarón tempura o qué? jajajajaajaj

-nunca he sido tan avergonzado en mi vida. Mañana les encargaré la reliquia a Po y tigresa y al regresar a mi país cometeré sepuku.

-¡oye eso es ir demasiado lejos solo por un secreto!-exclamó Lu-shi- bueno para hacerte sentir mejor te diré cuál es mi pesadilla: a veces sueño que soy atacada por un ejército de mortíferas y repugnantes tarántulas.

El samurái entrecerró los ojos y levanto su espada. Lu-shi palideció al darse cuenta lo que significaba eso. Alzo la vista y vio como un ejército de criaturas peludas, de ocho patas y ojos rojos descendían desde las copas de los árboles.

CON SONG Y LEÓNIDAS.

La leopardo se acercó más al león y este le rodeo la cintura con su mano derecha. Song levanto su rostro y cerró los ojos esperando un beso…que nunca llego. Leónidas se irguió nuevamente y en su mano derecha sostenía un frasco de vidrio con un líquido verdoso en su interior.

-¿qué es esto?-preguntó el león.

-un perfume-dijo ella quitándole el frasco.

Song le quitó el frasco y se vertió un poco en el cuello. Cuando el aroma de esa sustancia llegó a la nariz de Leónidas este se apartó bruscamente

-¿perfume? Eso es un afrodisiaco potente. Eso es lo que te tiene patinando el coco-dijo el león tapándose la nariz-si quieres usarlo en alguien por qué no en el panda?

-porque tigresa me mataría.

-¿y quieres buscar algún consuelo apareándote con cualquiera?

-no con cualquiera. Con alguien apuesto y fornido, totalmente lo opuesto a Po

-me tiene sin cuidado tus locuras-Leónidas se alejó de la leopardo pero al cruzar en la esquina se encontró de nuevo con ella.

Miró atrás confundido y recordó que el lugar estaba encantado.

-no podemos separarnos, ni salir hasta que amanezca-dijo Song jugando con el frasco entre sus dedos.

Leónidas irritado le arrebató el frasco y lo arrojó a los aires.

-eso puede lastimar a alguien-dijo Song.

El león la miro con los ojos entrecerrados por la ira. Sentía extraños mareos. Esa sustancia le estaba haciendo efecto.

-escucha Song-trató de hablar calmadamente- ¿en verdad quieres actuar y que te traten como golfa?

-yo solo quiero divertirme un poco-dijo Song.

-no estás en tus cabales, tienes el juicio nublado, te patina el coco…ah esa ya la dije… ¡esta cosa me está afectando demasiado!, pero si solo aspire una minúscula parte.

- use dos afrodisiacos.

-¿disculpa?

-el primero es una crema inolora que pasa a través de la piel.

-ohh por eso estabas de "mano larga"… ¡demonios!

-tarda un poco más en hacer efecto pero se dispara con una pequeña cantidad del que acabas de arrojar.

-ohh por favor solo dame el antídoto-dijo el león suplicante.

-como digas-dijo Song acercándose a él y rodeándolo con los brazos. El león trato de zafarse pero los mareos lo obligaron a apoyarse en Song.

-¿qué haces?

-yo soy tu antídoto.

-Song por favor…

-¿por qué no me demuestras que eres macho?-dijo ella- es que sin melena en verdad pareces más femenino que tigresa.

-vengo de un lugar donde los insultos son el pan de cada día, no puedes provocarme.

-no importa, el afrodisiaco surtirá todo su efecto en 3, 2, 1…

Leónidas sintió un retorcijón en su estómago y un dolor en el pecho. Puso una mueca de dolor y luego una de furia. Tomó a Song por las muñecas y bruscamente la empujó contra el muro de bambús.

-¡¿en verdad te respetas tan poco?!-grito el león mientras apretaba las muñecas de la leopardo causándole daño-¿en verdad crees que te sentirás mejor después de esto? ¿Podrás vivir contigo misma desde mañana? ¿ah?

-solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

-¡estás loca! ¡Mujer!-rugió el león- muy bien si eso quieres…solo di las palabras mágicas: soy tu golfa.

Ella lo miró con una expresión de furia y le susurro.

-soy tu golfa.

El león la soltó y ella sobó las muñecas que sangraban un poco por las garras.

-como dicen los agentes de la ley…pon tus manos contra la pared.

CON SHAO Y MING

-¡aléjala de mi aléjala de mí!-gritaba Ming-esa cosa es engendro.

-¿Cómo pueden darte miedo las babosas?-pregunto Saho incrédulo señalando una pequeña babosa amarilla-disculpa, sabes cómo podemos salir de este lugar.

La babosa miró a Shao, pero no respondió. Se volvió gigante y se lo tragó de un bocado.

Ming estaba tan aterrada al ver la criatura de sus pesadillas tomar forma que se orinó encima.

La babosa lo escupió y se desvaneció. Shao estaba cubierto de una sustancia pegajosa que se fue evaporando poco a poco.

-creo… que debo… presentar una queja formal sobre esto-dijo Shao entre quejidos mientras se levantaba.

Vio a Ming que estaba como estatua mirando al vacío. Y notó por el olor lo que había sucedido e hiso una mueca de preocupación al no saber qué hacer. Por fortuna para esta pareja Shao nunca recordaba lo que soñaba por tanto el sueño podía materializar.

CON PO Y TIGRESA

-¿no crees que es raro que no hayamos visto a otra pareja?-preguntó tigresa.

-Si, es muy extraño ¿Qué tan grande es este lugar?

Los dos vieron la vuelta en una esquina y vieron al final del corredor un resplandor. Se dirigieron hacia la luz y encontraron otro claro circular con un platillo de superficie plateada en el suelo. Tenía el mensaje grabado: receptor lunar.

-¡mira tigresa lo encontramos!-exclamó Po- ¿crees que seamos los primeros?

-no lo sé-respondió ella-pero terminemos esto y salgamos de aquí.

Los dos se colocaron sobre el receptor lunar que reflejaba la luz de la luna que parecía estar justo sobre sus cabezas. La inquietud de tigresa desapareció cuando Po tomó sus manos y le dio otra de sus miradas cálidas.

-te amo-dijo Po.

-yo también te amo-dijo tigresa.

Los dos se dieron un beso y sintieron un choque eléctrico. Su vista se oscureció y tuvieron una visión. Una visión de lo que parecía una lanza hecha de cristal que desprendía luz.

Los dos se separaron e intercambiaron miradas confusas.

-dime que tú también viste eso-dijo tigresa.

Po asintió frenéticamente sin saber que decir. Los dos escucharon un sonido y al darse la vuelta vieron a una leopardo.

-ah perdón-se disculpó Su- no era mi intención interrumpir.

Estaba a punto de irse pero Po la detuvo al verla alterada.

-Suax espera ¿Qué sucede?

-no… no es nada-dijo ella con una voz que claramente mostraba su preocupación.

-a mi parecer si te preocupa algo-dijo tigresa.

-bueno ¿no han visto a Song?-los dos intercambiaron una mirada fugaz para luego negar con la cabeza.

-¿sucede algo con Song?

-¿creo que ella va cometer una locura?

-¿qué locura?-preguntó Po preocupado.

Su no tuvo tiempo de responder por que un pequeño objeto brillante cayó en medio de ellos tres. Al impactar con el suelo liberó una nube de color verde que los envolvió al instante.

CON LEÓNIDAS Y SONG

Ella estaba llorando. Estaba de rodillas con sus manos y la frente apoyadas en la pared. Miraba el suelo y veía como sus lágrimas caían al suelo, aunque algunas de esas gotas eran rojas. Era sangre. Estaba sangrando. El dolor en su vientre le provocaba sollozos de dolor.

A su lado estaba Leónidas quien había colapsado. El león sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho y su cabeza palpitaba. Respiraba agitadamente. Miraba de reojo a la leopardo que volvía a ponerse los pantalones. Con su juicio restablecido parcialmente, el sintió lastima por esa chica y se sintió culpable por no tener la fuerza de voluntad de detenerse. Él era la victima técnicamente, pero su orgullo no lo dejaba aceptar eso. Song se acostó a su lado en posición fetal viendo hacia la pared, el león pasó su brazo por debajo de la cabeza de ella y jaló hacia él. No se resistió solo siguió llorando hasta que se quedó dormida. Y en cuanto a Leónidas sería más apropiado decir que perdió el conocimiento.

…

Pensar que hace unos pocos años era solo un cocinero fanático del kung fu. Todo era muy aburrido hasta el día en que el maestro Oogway me escogió como el guerrero dragón. A partir de ese punto mi vida cambió. Hice hazañas que solo creería posibles en mis sueños. Luché contra enemigos formidables y me volví el héroe de china, claro que eso fue un proceso difícil y cometí muchos errores por mi personalidad infantil. Vaya hace tiempo que no hago uno de mis monólogos…en que iba? A ya. Los errores que cometí llegaron a perjudicar terriblemente a las personas que quería y me costaba aprender de esos errores. Al final de cuentas si pude volverme un guerrero formidable. Pero si alguien me viera ahora, no sabría qué decir. Quizá algo como: ¡esto no es lo que parece! Nah no podría salvarme diciendo eso. Si me gritaran que soy una escoria y no tengo honor, no sabría cómo replicar. ¿Puedo decir que no fue mi culpa? ¿Pero qué sucedió? Si Oogway me mirara ahora, ¿se entristecería? Si Shifu me viera en esta situación seguro que me colgaría… y no del cuello. Tengo miedo, o debería tenerlo. En su lugar tengo una inquietante paz. Una inexplicable paz, cuando debería estar aterrado. No sé cómo pasó esto, mis recuerdos solo se están aclarando poco a poco y no me gusta lo que veo o más bien me indigna. Preferiría luchar contra Tai-lung, Lord Shen, Ke-pa y Mugan juntos que estar en esta situación ¿Qué situación preguntan?

Pues estoy acostado en el suelo, veo que está amaneciendo. A mi derecha esta una tigresa usando mi brazo como almohada y a mi izquierda una leopardo de las nieves haciendo lo mismo. Las dos ronronean y están rasguñando suavemente el pelaje de mi panza. Me hacen cosquillas, usando todo mi poder de voluntad evito reír y estoy rogando que sus manos no se encuentren. Cuando se mueven para acomodarse puedo asegurar que solo nuestros pelajes están entre nosotros. Miro hacia el cielo rogando que sea un mal sueño, o un buen sueño? No importa, ahí arriba hay algo que me revela la terrorífica verdad de los eventos ocurridos anoche. Es algo que está hondeando como una bandera en la copa de un bambú…mis pantalones.

notas del autor:

hmmm pues en mi defensa yo dije que las cosas se iban a complicar...no?...tengo la certeza que quiza algunos me critiquen pero esto es algo que queria probar...asi que diganme sus opiniones en reviews. nos leemos luego.


	15. momentos incomodos

**Capítulo 15: momentos incomodos**

Po se ponía más nervioso. No sabía qué hacer. Pensó en despertar primero a Su, ella entendería mejor la situación. Luego pensó en hacerles un ataque rápido a los nervios para noquearlas, vestirlas e inventar una historia. Pero no, eso solo sería ocultar la verdad como él solía hacer. Si quería demostrar que había madurado tenía que encarar el problema. Aunque no tuvo que despertarlas su estómago lo hiso por él. El estómago de Po gruñó audiblemente por el hambre. Las dos felinas a sus lados balbucearon algo y se despertaron. El corazón del panda dio un par de vuelcos.

-tengo que empezar mi turno-balbuceó Su al levantarse.

-buenos días, Po-susurró tigresa.

Ambas escucharon a la otra y cruzaron sus miradas. Abrieron los ojos como platos al notar que no tenían ropa. Miraron alrededor y se dieron cuenta que seguían en el bosque laberinto. Se cubrieron el pecho por vergüenza cuando dirigieron sus miradas Po. El corazón del panda dio otros tres vuelcos. No entendían que sucedió, pero los recuerdos empezaron a aclararse. Abrían la boca como si quisieran preguntar el cómo y porque de lo que sucedió. Pero no decían nada. El panda un poco temeroso se levantó y las felinas pegaron un respingón. Desviaron sus miradas y estaban ruborizadas. Ese comportamiento no era el que esperaba, juraría que tigresa armaría un escándalo y se lanzaría contra Su. Pero las dos se estaban encogiendo en su lugar nerviosas.

-de…debemos regresar a la posada-dijo Su levantándose.

Tigresa accedió sin decir nada y también se levantó para vestirse. Po se las quedó mirando, aunque un poco más a Su. Su figura era delgada y femenina a diferencia de tigresa. Po se avergonzó de lo que estaba haciendo y se dispuso a ir por sus pantalones. Dio un brinco y llegó a la copa del bambú donde estaba su única prenda de vestir. Todavía no se explicaba cómo llegó ahí. Al bajar se puso el pantalón y notó que las felinas lo estaban analizando con las miradas. Algo confuso se echó un vistazo a sí mismo y sus nervios solo aumentaron. Estaba cubierto de heridas, aunque no parecían graves. Había marcas de garras y mordidas por todo su cuerpo. No se notaban tanto en las zonas de pelo negro. Pero en su pelaje blanco había leve enrojecimiento. Cuando fue consiente sintió un ardor por toda su piel.

Alzó la mirada y las chicas le dieron la espalda apresuradamente. No podían encararlo.

-aquí tengo un mapa del laberinto-dijo Su tratando de parecer tranquila-síganme y los llevare a la salida.

Un silencio incomodo reino el ambiente durante el recorrido de regreso. Al llegar al claro del principio, notaron que otras personas salieron al mismo tiempo que ellos. Eran sus amigos Yijiro, Lu-Shi, Shao, Ming, Leónidas y Song. Se veían avergonzados, sucios y algunos heridos, pero no de gravedad. Solo bastó con un vistazo para notar que nadie quería preguntar ni dar explicaciones. Todos regresaron al aposada. Po fue recibido por el señor Ping, que estaba preocupado.

-¿Po dónde has estado? ¿y qué fue lo que te sucedió? Estas lleno de heridas.

-ahora no papa, hablaremos luego-respondió el panda irritado.

Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. A excepción tigresa quien siguió a Su, ella le dijo que necesitará un botiquín para curar las heridas del panda. No podían negar eso y Po fue a su habitación para no estar paseando por la posada con ese aspecto.

Se sentó en su cama y su mente estaba en caos.

-¿Qué sucedió anoche?-se preguntó- recuerdo que estábamos hablando y algo cayó de arriba soltando una nube verde que olia raro…claro eso fue lo que sucedió. Alguien uso una extraña posición para que hiciéramos lo que hicimos ¿pero quién? Suax dijo que Song estaba por cometer una locura…¿fue ella? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Quería vengarse por que la rechacé?...

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose sacó al panda de sus pensamientos. Tigresa entró con el botiquín en las manos. El panda se puso tenso, pero ella sin hacer contacto visual. Le entrego unos pañitos y desinfectante.

-yo…te ayudare con las que tienes en la espalda-dijo ella tímidamente.

-¿tengo en la espalda?-se preguntó Po.

Guardaron silencio hasta curar todas las heridas visibles.

-creo que es todo-dijo tigresa.

-creo que tengo algunas en las pompis-Po se dio tres bofetadas mentales por decir eso.

Vio de reojo a tigresa que estaba nuevamente ruborizada.

-re…recuéstate-dijo ella nerviosa.

El panda avergonzado se dio la vuelta y se bajó los pantalones. Efectivamente tenía más marcas de rasguños y mordidas, eso produjo que tigresa bajara las ojeras por pena y tristeza. Ella frotó el desinfectante con los pañitos y terminó rápidamente.

El panda volvió a sentarse sobre la cama.

-tigresa…sobre lo de anoche…-empezó a decir el panda- eso que sucedió…¿Cómo decirlo?

-te apareaste con nosotras dos-dijo ella en tono frio.

El panda se llevó las manos a la cara por vergüenza y miedo de ver a los ojos a la maestra.

-Po si hemos aprendido algo en este viaje es a encarar los problemas-siguió tigresa con un tono mas firme

-es…está bien-dijo el panda dirigiéndole la mirada a tigresa.

-¿lo recuerdas verdad? algo cayó y liberó una sustancia que nos afectó.

-si lo recuerdo.

-entonces no fue nuestra culpa, pero solo deja que encuentre al que arrojó eso-sus últimas palabras fueron en un tono implacable.

Po trago grueso temiendo por la vida de Song.

-¿crees que deba disculparme con Suax?

-te dije que no fue nuestra culpa, ella lo entenderá.

Hablando del rey de roma. Su tocó a la puerta. Tigresa le abrió y la miró fríamente, no parecía agresiva pero si algo recelosa.

-averigüe quien fue el que arrojó el frasco con el afrodisiaco-dijo ella.

-¿la posada tiene un convenio con algún cementerio?-pregunto tigresa sarcásticamente.

-por favor tranquilízate tigresa-le dijo- muchas cosas pasaron anoche en ese lugar. Se podía notar en la expresión de los demás.

-¿fue alguien de los que vimos en la mañana? déjame adivinar…la otra leopardo de las nieves-diciendo eso sus ojos desprendieron un brillo naranja y se dispuso a salir. Pero Su se le interpuso.

-por favor escucha la historia completa-dijo Su en tono firme.

-¿qué excusa podría tener…?-tigresa fue interrumpida por Po.

El panda la rodeó de los brazos y la separó del suelo para entrar de nuevo a la habitación.

-tigresa eres una chica lista-le dijo apresuradamente-escuchemos lo que tiene que decir y luego veremos qué hacer.

-solo voy a cambiar mi decisión a cuento debo golpear al culpable-dijo tigresa en tono frio.

Su había forzado a Song a decirle todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Tigresa seguía insistiendo en querer ir a golpearla hasta dejarla medio muerta y darle un solo golpe a Leónidas. Afortunadamente Po logró calmarla. Song y Leónidas parecían haber sufrido también, pero el hecho que la culpable era Song no cambiaba.

-deberían desayunar para reponer fuerzas-dijo Su- voy a traerles algo.

Su salió del cuarto dejando solos a los dos maestros.

-yo creo que voy a mi cuarto-dijo tigresa-dile a Su que me lleve la comida ahí.

Po la retuvo y la miró firmemente.

-prométeme que no saldrás a escondidas para hacer una locura.

-ya te dije que no haré nada-respondió irritada y se fue a su cuarto.

El panda se recostó en la cama tratando de asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero cada vez que pensaba en los eventos de anoche, sentía una extraña sensación. Era algo difícil de describir. Se sentía cuando solía romper las reglas para hacer una travesura…se sentía emocionado.

-ESPERA ¿QUÉ?-pensó el panda confundido.

Recordó todas esa veces que desobedeció a Shifu solo por divertirse. Esta vez no fue por voluntad propia, pero tenía la sensación de adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo.

-no no no no no-pensó frenético- puede que haya roto las reglas en el pasado, pero soy alguien diferente ahora…o no?...

Su llegó con las bandejas de comida. Po le indicó que llevara la tigresa a su habitación al no verla en su habitación. El panda devoró la comida y se dispuso a dormir.

-no hay de qué preocuparse-dijo Po-de seguro tendré otra revelación en un sueño que me reconfortará.

…

Po se encontró en un gran salón sentado en un trono. Parecía un lugar perteneciente a la realeza.

-¿wow que es este lugar?-se preguntó Po.

Escucho el sonido de un gong y una gran puerta se abrió. Dos figuras aparecieron detrás de esta, una usaba un kimono azul celeste y otra un kimono purpura. Las dos se estaban cubriendo el rostro con abanicos. Cuando estuvieron cerca del trono se descubrieron los rostros. Eran tigresa y Su, ambas estaban maquilladas haciéndolas ver aún más bellas. De repente una melodía empezó a sonar y ellas comenzaron a bailar. Po conocía esa danza, era la que había improvisado cuando él y Shifu persiguieron al maestro Yao. Cuando él bailaba esa danza se veía gracioso, pero ver a esas hermosas criaturas moviendo las posaderas al ritmo de la música y agitando sus colas le producía un cosquilleo en su columna vertebral.

Ellas le sonreían coquetamente y bailaban solo para él. La música fue cesando poco a poco a medida que las dos se fueron acercándose y sin dar aviso se sentaron a cada lado de Po. El panda estaba emocionado, nervioso y confuso.

-¿chi…chicas que hacen?

No respondieron solo acariciaron su pelaje, se acercaron y le dieron un beso en cada mejilla seguido de un leve mordisco en el cuello.

…

Po despertó con el pulso a mil y la respiración agitada. Se irguió y miró alrededor frenéticamente.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!

Notas del autor:

Bueno este capítulo fue algo corto, pero espero les haya gustado. Que no quede ninguna duda de lo que pasó la noche anterior y sobre los detalles…se los dejo a la imaginación de cada quien jejejeej soy maaaaaloooo XD.

Les recomiendo volver a mirar la danza de po en el episodio "mi yao favorito" eso les aclarara porqué Po sintió ese cosquilleo XD.

No olviden dejar sus reviews con comentarios, opiniones y críticas. Nos leemos luego.


	16. problemas y soluciones

**Capítulo 16: problemas y soluciones.**

Tigresa estaba sentada en su cama en posición de loto. Estaba tratando de meditar, de usar la paz interior para estabilizar sus emociones. Trataba de no perderla como Po perdió la suya. Estaba concentrada reviviendo los eventos de anoche. Sabía que si los rechazaba solo serían una carga, tenía que enfrentarlos.

Recordó que empezaron a reírse como tontos cuando fueron afectados por esa sustancia, dijeron estupideces, empezaron a jugar a ver quién atrapa a quien. Po terminó con ambas en los brazos y no las soltaba. Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron en un frenesí de apareamiento. Cada imagen, cada sensación y cada sonido hacia que su pulso se aceleraba y la piel de su cara ardiera de la vergüenza. Estaba soportando lo más que pudiera, trataba de canalizar esas emociones para que fluyeran en lugar que chocaran entre sí. Y al final lo consiguió, dejo que la ira y el remordimiento se deshicieran dejando pasó a la paz y una sensación placentera.

-uff fue más fácil de lo que esperaba-pensó ella- aunque sigo creyendo que Song necesita un sermón. Pero primero lo primero.

Tigresa salió de su habitación y se dirigió a otra en la posada. Tocó la puerta y no hubo una respuesta has el tercer intento.

-¿Quién es?

-abre la puerta Leónidas- le dijo tigresa.

-¿qué quieres?

-hablar sobre lo que sucedió entre tú y Song.

Se escuchó un golpe de algo cayendo al piso y luego unos pasos pesados hasta que Leónidas abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¿Cómo supiste eso?-pregunto frenéticamente.

-eso no importa, pero tenemos que hablar.

-¿Por qué tengo que hablar de eso contigo?

-porque el frasco que arrojaste anoche también me causo problemas-dijo ella en tono firme y el león palideció.

-el frasco…que contenía el…

-afrodisiaco-interrumpió ella. Y el león hiso una mueca de espanto. La invitó a pasar y tomar asiento.

Ella lo estaba fulminando con la mirada y el nunca en la vida se había sentido tan vulnerable.

-¿de qué deseas hablar?-pegunto Leónidas.

-la lunática de Song perdió la cabeza y buscó satisfacer su despecho contigo. Violó muchas reglas tanto morales como laborales.

-claro, yo quería que mi primera vez fuera en mi retiro del kung fu casado con una maravillosa mujer.

-puede que seas la victima técnicamente, pero no seas un llorón.

-de acuerdo ¿Qué me sugieres que haga?

-habla con Song y asegúrate que se arrepienta sinceramente y que siga con su vida.

-pides demasiado.

-Leónidas, en el poco tiempo que te conocí noté que tienes un talento para leer las emociones de los demás. Todavía recuerdo las palabras que me dijiste en la batalla en el palacio de granate. De no ser por el apoyo de Po habría dejado que me mataras.

-sí que amas a ese panda-le dijo en tono burlón.

-sí, Leónidas- ella no se molestó en negarlo- ahora quiero que uses ese talento tuyo y endereces el camino de esa chica.

Sin decir más nada ella se levantó con las intenciones de irse.

-oye ¿Qué fue el problema que te causó el frasco?-preguntó Leónidas algo tímido.

Ella volvió a tomar asiento y le dirigió otra mirada fulminante al león.

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo?-preguntó con un tono frio.

El león recordó que Su y tigresa salieron junto con Po del bosque y el panda estaba lleno de heridas de garras. Se podía hacer una idea, pero al final decidió no confirmarla.

-ehhh pensándolo bien, mejor no-respondió él y tigresa abandonó la habitación.

Regresó a la suya y miró de reojo a la puerta donde estaba Po. Quería hablar con él, no sabía exactamente de que, solo no quería que pensara que su relación estaba peligrando. Fue entonces que escuchó un grito

-¿QUÉ FUE ESO?

Ella se sorprendió y se apresuró a tocar la puerta.

-Po, ¿está todo bien?

-¿ah? ¿Qué?...si, todo está bien, fue solo un sueño…raro.

-puedo entrar?

-cla…claro.

Tigresa entró y sin ninguna duda se acostó al lado del panda. Eso sorprendió a Po, pensaba que seguía molesta y avergonzada por lo de anoche.

-hable con Leónidas-dijo tigresa.

-¿ha…hablaste nada más?-pregunto Po sorprendido de que no lo haya golpeado.

-sí, Po. Solo hablé con él.

-¿de que hablaron?

-le dije que se encargara de Song. Conociéndolo estoy segura que se le ocurrirá algo.

-ah que bien.

-¿y qué hay de ti?-pregunto ella.

-¿de qué?

-dijiste que tuviste un sueño raro.

El panda desvió su mirada y ella notó el rubor en su rostro.

-tranquilo Po, no te voy a forzar a que me digas nada. Solo quiero que sepas que quiero seguir siendo tu novia.

-y yo también quiero seguir siendo tu novio-se apresuró a decir el panda con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-entonces no debemos preocuparnos-dijo ella en tono calmado- Si pudimos superar el hecho de que traté de matarte podemos superar esto.

El panda tímidamente se acercó al rostro de tigresa, pero retrocedió temiendo al rechazo. Tigresa notó esto y le puso la mano derecha en la mejilla para que volteara a mirarlo y le dio un beso tierno.

-wow nuestra velocidad de superar problemas ha mejorado.

-siempre ha sido así-dijo ella- siempre provocabas y solucionabas un caos de la noche a la mañana.

-jejeje si

Los dos se relajaron y cayeron dormidos.

Al despertarse ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo y se estaba haciendo tarde. El panda se sorprendió que su estómago no lo despertara para comer.

Las heridas del panda ya no eran tan notorias, así que fueron al comedor dispuesto a pedir una cena adelantada y se encontraron con Su nuevamente.

-ah justo con quienes quería hablar-dijo la leopardo haciendo que ellos intercambiaran una mirada fugaz.

-¿de qué quieres hablar Suax?-preguntó Po.

-el señor ping fue el ganador de la prueba del laberinto-dijo Su- pero va a asistir a otro evento con su novia y les cedió el premio a ustedes dos. Y si no quieren aceptarlo están en la libertad de cedérselo a alguien más.

El panda miró con ojos brillantes a tigresa y esta solo rodó los suyos con una sonrisa.

-justo estábamos buscando algo de comer-dijo tigresa.

-perfecto, entonces tenemos que alistarlos-dijo Su

-¿alistarlos?-preguntaron los dos.

-hay un código de etiqueta para asistir al restaurante-siguió Su-las gemelas se encargaran de Po y usted vendrá conmigo.

Las gemelas tomaron a Po de los brazos y se lo llevaron. Tigresa no tuvo tiempo de replicar, Su la tomó de la mano. Tigresa trato de replicar pero Su no se lo permitia y llegaron al cuarto de la leopardo.

-¿que pretendes?-preguntó tigresa algo desconfiada.

-ponerte tan hermosa que Po echará babas por ti-diciendo eso su abrió un armario lleno de vestidos.

-ah no espera. Yo no voy a usar un vestido.

-¿quieres usar ropa elegante de hombre?

-nooo- refutó tigresa inmediatamente, dándose cuenta de la incoherencia que dijo.

-sé que usted no es muy femenina, pero puedo notar que la hieren cuando le dicen eso.

Tigresa suspiró derrotada. No podía negar esa verdad.

-veamos qué color va bien con su pelaje-dijo Su revisando su armario.

-¿de dónde sacaste tantos vestidos?

- Aquí no tenemos salón de belleza, por tanto me dieron la tarea de embellecerla.

-veo que prepararon esto de antemano…supongo que sabían que Po aceptaría.

Después de probar algunos, al fin escogieron un kimono de color azul celeste. Después tigresa se sentó para que Su la maquillara. Ella le dijo que no importa que haría se vería horrible con maquillaje. La leopardo no negó que sería difícil dado sus rasgos faciales masculinos. Pero haría su mejor intento.

-te veo muy calmada-dijo Su mientras la maquillaba.

-podría decir lo mismo-respondió tigresa.

-¿creías que estaría llorando por lo de anoche?

-al menos afectada.

-no vería por qué.

-tú sigues enamorada de Po-dijo tigresa provocando que ella titubeara un poco.

-mis sentimientos no importan-dijo ella en tono grave- ustedes se aman mutuamente, y lo de anoche fue solo un accidente.

-los accidentes no existen-tigresa repitió las palabras de Oogway por reflejo y Su arqueó una ceja en respuesta.

-¿dices que eso tuvo un propósito?-preguntó incrédula.

-no…lo sé- respondió tigresa dudosa.

-sabes anoche tuve un sueño extraño-dijo Su tratando de cambiar el tema.

-que…que sueño?

-sobre una lanza hecha únicamente de diamante.

Tigresa se sorprendió por eso, Po y ella habían tenido una visión de una lanza de cristal…no era cristal, era de diamante.

-perdón no sé por qué dije eso-se apresuró a decir Su-ya terminé.

Ella le dio un espejo a tigresa. Cuando vio su reflejo abrió los ojos como platos. Su pelaje anaranjado se veía de un color muy vivo y sus franjas negras de un negro muy oscuro. El maquillaje también hacia resaltar sus ojos y sus labios estaban pintados de un tono de rojo que iba bien con todo el conjunto.

-¿qué te parece?-preguntó Su.

-es…increíble-dijo tigresa casi sin aliento.

-puedes ir a esperar a Po, yo tengo que alistarme.

-¿para qué?

-podre ser nueva, pero el señor Shirong quiere que lo acompañe a una reunión de negocios.

-quisiera…hablar un poco más contigo-estas palabras sorprendieron a Su. Ni siquiera tigresa sabía la razón de su interés en ella.

Normalmente no la querría ver ni en pintura, pero sentía pesar por ella. Una jugarreta del destino hizo que tuviera un contacto íntimo con un amor no correspondido y además fue compartido.

-por mí no hay problema-respondió Su cuando se dispuso a buscar un vestido para ella.

…

Song estaba regresando a su habitación después de un día de trabajo. Se sentía exhausta. Al momento de entrar se asustó al ver a alguien acostado en su cama. Era Leónidas.

-¿Qué…que haces?-pregunto ella.

-vine a ver mi golfa-dijo el león en tono burlón.

La leopardo se asustó y cerró la puerta detrás de ella temiendo que alguien podría escuchar.

-ahora no es buen momento.

-disculpa, no creo que estés en posición de ponerme condiciones-dijo el león mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia Song.

La leopardo no retrocedió tratando de mantenerse firme. El león la miraba con una expresión de diversión.

-tuve un largo día-dijo song.

El león no le prestó atención y la rodeó con los brazos, colocándole las manos en las posaderas. Ella chilló levemente cuando Leónidas la jaló para que sus abdómenes estuvieran pegados. Song trató de apartarse, pero se tensó al escuchar un leve gruñido de Leónidas. Tenía miedo que se pusiera violento.

-si me haces algo gritaré.

-adelante-dijo el león en tono retador-de seguro a Shirong le gustará saber que una de sus empleadas usó pócimas raras con un huésped.

Ese argumento era un jaque mate para ella.

-ha…hare lo que digas, pero por favor no le digas a nadie.

-así está mejor-dijo el león satisfecho bajando su mano derecha hasta la parte posterior del muslo y jalándole la pierna para flexionarla y que quedara a la altura de su cintura.

La leopardo se mordió el labio inferior y sus mejillas estaban rojas por la vergüenza. Incluso el león movió su cola para entrelazarla con la de ella. El león empezó a ronronear mientras paseaba su nariz por su cuello y dándole leve mordiscos.

Ella se sentía asfixiada, como una persona claustrofóbica encerrada en un ataúd. Le faltaba el aire y sollozaba en un intento por respirar.

-¿cómo quieres hacerlo ahora?-le pregunto el león- esta vez quiero que tú me lo digas.

Ella no respondió, solo seguía conteniendo su llanto.

-¿no quieres contestar?-volvió a preguntar el león-bien volveré a elegir.

-n…no…-susurró Song mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Al escuchar esa palabra el león la soltó, para asombro de la leopardo.

-solo tenías que decirlo-dijo Leónidas con una expresión de compasión.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Song mientras se apartaba un poco y abrazándose a sí misma.

-ayer te rebajaste mucho y era obvio que te ibas a sentir peor. Solo quise darte un incentivo para que te dieras cuenta más pronto.

-ósea que no quieres…

-tu y yo no hemos terminado-interrumpió el león – tendremos muchas charlas a partir de ahora. Charlas largas mientras tomamos el té.

-¿charlas de qué?

-bueno ya que te conocí "mas" quisiera conocerte "mejor".

-no te entiendo-dijo Song confusa- dices que quieres tener… una relación conmigo?

-los leones podemos ser muy posesivos…hasta más que la maestra tigresa.

Leonados se acercó lentamente a Song y ella retrocedió asustada.

-tranquila-le dijo él.

Leónidas le sujetó los brazos para verle las muñecas. Estaban vendadas de forma correcta.

-no es nada-dijo Song

-¿y cómo están tus genitales?-preguntó Leónidas.

La leopardo carraspeó y trató de cachetearlo. Pero Leónidas la esquivo fácilmente. Se dio cuenta que estaba roja de vergüenza.

-pff ¿te avergüenzas a estas alturas?

-ten más cuidado con lo que le dices a una mujer-le respondió Song enojada.

-¿incluso cuando esa mujer te dijo "soy tu golfa"?-Leónidas volvió a esquivar otra cachetada.

-eres un…

-macho, ahora no tienes dudas ¿verdad?-le interrumpió con tono burlón.

Ahora Song estaba roja de vergüenza y de ira. Se lanzó contra el león pero este le dio una vuelta y la arrojó contra la cama.

-descansa- le dijo en tono calmado-mañana charlaremos.

Leónidas dejó la habitación y Song no podía estar más confundida por esa actitud. Ella pensaba que el loco era él. Recordando sus palabras Song se quitó el pantalón para examinarse, efectivamente vio un enrojecimiento pero no sangraba.

Song tenía cierta costumbre que estaba en los genes de los felinos. Eso ya no era una práctica para los leopardos civilizados, pero un minúsculo porcentaje lo hacía. Song trago grueso, alzó su pierna izquierda sobre su cabeza y se flexionó para…lamerse.

-oye se me olvido decirte que…-Leónidas había regresado a la habitación y entró sin tocar.

Quedó en shock al ver a la leopardo en esa posición.

-AAAhhhh-gritó ella mientras se cubría y le arrojaba la almohada.

Leónidas cerró la puerta detrás de sí y la almohada no alcanzo a golpearlo.

-ups perdón. Hablaremos luego…pffff kakakaka-se escuchaba la risa que el león trataba de contener.

Song se avergonzó a más no poder. Sus mejillas ardían y lloraba de vergüenza. Se acurrucó en la cama y dio un grito de desahogo presionando su rostro en otra almohada.

…

Po había terminado de ser vestido. Las gemelas lo habían ayudado a escoger ropa elegante para la cena, llevaba un camisa y pantalón negro con bordados plateados de dragones.

-esto es demasiado-dijo el panda apenado.

Cuando llegaron a la salida de la posada donde un trasporte los esperaba. Vio a dos figuras que conocía muy bien (baaaaaastante bien XD). Eran tigresa y Su, la mente de Po hiso implosión al ver que ellas estaban vestidas y maquilladas como en su sueño.

-si se ponen a bailar…sufriré muerte cerebral-se dijo así mismo el panda.

-¿Po no tienes nada que decir?-les dijo Su para que saliera de su transe.

-las dos están bellas…ah-Po se dio cinco cachetadas mentales.

Tigresa arqueo una ceja y Su desvió su mirada para esconder su expresión de pena. Su deber como novio era solo halagar a su pareja, pero fue un cumplido compartido. Sonó como un mujeriego…

-a veces desearía ser mudo-pensó Po.

-su transporte está aquí-se apresuró a decir Su.

Los dos se subieron a la carreta empujada por un buey, quien los llevó al restaurante.

Era un lugar hermoso como la posada. Lleno de adornos y muebles caros. Después de ser llevados a su mesa pidieron sus órdenes y en cuanto el camarero se fue un silencio incomodo reinó el habiente. Po estaba mirando alrededor buscando algún tema de conversación y pensando bien para que no dijera otra estupidez.

-Po deja de estar tan nervioso-le dijo tigresa.

-¿nervioso? Yo no estoy nervioso.

-si lo estas y si es porque también le diste un cumplido a Su, no debes preocuparte.

-¿a no?

-solo debes dejar el pasado atrás-eso le sonó parecido al dicho del maestro Oogway.

-si, tienes razón.

La tensión se deshizo y los dos pasaron una velada mágica. La comida estuvo deliciosa y la música era muy relajante. Volvieron a la posada y se dispusieron a ir a dormir. Cuando llegaron a estar en frente de sus habitaciones se tomaron de las manos por unos segundos esperando a que el otro dijera algo.

-tigresa…quisiera dormir contigo-le dijo Po.

-no estoy en contra, pero…

-dije "dormir"-interrumpió el panda sabiendo que era malinterpretado- es algo que posiblemente no pueda hacer una vez regresemos al palacio de jade.

-si dices solo dormir, muy bien.

Los dos entraron a la habitación de Po y se colocaron sus pijamas. Tigresa se lavó la cara para quitarse el maquillaje, tuvo sentimientos encontrados al hacer eso. Se recostaron uno al lado del otro intercambiando miradas de enamorados. Po se aventuró a darle tiernos besos y tigresa los recibió sin queja alguna.

-voy a extrañar esto-dijo Po tristemente- mirarte dormir, sentirte ronronear y escucharte hablar entre sueños.

-yo no hablo entre sueños-respondió tigresa.

-claro que lo haces.

-¿y qué digo?

-la mayoría de veces dices mi nombre.

-…mentiroso-dijo tigresa ruborizada.

-es la verdad, podría jurarlo.

Tigresa no respondió esta vez, estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para reprimir una carcajada.

-te amo tigresa.

-…en verdad te gusta escucharme responder eso.

-me encanta.

-buenas noches Po- le cortó tigresa dándose la vuelta.

-oye no es justo tigresa.

-dije buenas noches-le dijo firmemente aunque no parecía enojada.

Po desistió, se levantó un poco para poder darle un beso en la mejilla y desearles buenas noches. No notó que la felina sonrió de oreja a oreja. Mañana sería un día en que deberían preparar su coraje, porque será el día en el que regresan al palacio de jade.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno ya casi se acerca el fin de este fic. Debo confesarles algo, tuve ciertos sentimientos complicados después de publicar el incidente en el bosque laberinto, por no decir arrepentimiento por darles un golpe bajo a los personajes pero veo que a los lectores les ha gustado así que creo que está bien. Tampoco tenía pensado meter a Leónidas en el enredo amoroso pero me gustó la idea. Otro comentario que se me olvidó decir en comentarios anteriores es sobre el estanque que se encuentra en el palacio de jade, muchos en sus fics lo confunden con el estanque de lágrimas sagradas ubicado en un pico donde Oogway creó el kung fu. En la wiki dice que se llama piscina de la luna (moon pool) en la serie la llaman espejo de agua (reflecting pool) me apegue a esta última definición para no ser tan redundante con la luna.

Bueno no olviden dejar sus reviews con sus opiniones, comentarios y críticas. Nos leemos luego


	17. nuevo destino

**Capítulo 17: nuevo destino**

Era tarde. Su se sentía cansada y deseaba darse un baño para después acostarse a dormir. La hora de baños había pasado por tanto el agua estaba fría, aunque no le importó. Salió del baño y se asustó cuando vio una gran figura en medio de su cuarto. Era Po.

-¿P…Po que haces aquí?-preguntó confundida y apenada mientras se cubria con la toalla.

-quería verte-dijo el panda en tono grave.

-¿Qué?

-no podía dejar de pensar en ti.

-¿Qué…que estás diciendo?-Su no podía entender eso, o más bien no quería malinterpretar esas palabras.

El panda no respondió y se acercó a paso firme hasta la leopardo. Ella temblaba y retrocedió hasta estar pegada a la pared. Po quedé justo en frente de ella y agachó lentamente la cabeza hasta estar a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Ella estaba en shock por lo que estaba pasando. No queria creer que esto fuera lo que parecía.

-¿Po que haces tu estas con tigresa?-dijo ella evitando tartamudear.

-no te preocupes por ella, está durmiendo-respondió el panda.

-me refiero a…-el panda silenció a la leopardo con un beso.

Ella quería apartarlo pero tenía sentimientos complicados. Po la rodeó con los brazos y la levantó del suelo para llevarla a la cama. Ella quería negarse, aunque eso no fuese lo que su corazón deseaba. Acostada en la cama, ya sin la toalla, Po tomó su pie delicadamente y le dio un beso para luego besarle la pierna mientras pasaba la mano suavemente por la pantorrilla, la parte posterior del muslo y finalmente pasarle la mano cerca de la entrepierna. Con esa última caricia ella liberó un leve gemido y toda su fuerza de voluntad fue destrozada.

Po siguió besándole subiéndole la pierna, luego le besó la cintura, el abdomen, el pecho, el cuello, la mejilla y finalmente los labios. Su estaba anonadada, en una actitud que no podría definirse como aceptación ni negación. El panda estaba sobre ella aunque sin dejar reposar su gran peso. Seguía dándole besos inocentes en las mejillas, la frente y los labios.

-Po es…esto no está bien-dijo ella en un susurro.

-no he llegado hasta donde estoy haciendo las cosas bien-le respondió él en un tono suave.

Siguió besándola sin parar. No sabía cuánto tiempo habían durado en esa situación comprometedora, pero Su empezó a relajarse y dejarse llevar por el momento. Correspondió los besos de Po y trató de rodearlo con sus brazos, pero él era muy voluminoso. Po se apartó dejando desconcertada a la leopardo, se preguntó si se había arrepentido y lo que vio fue a él bajándose los pantalones. Eso hizo que ella pegara un respingo y sus mejillas ardieran. Suavemente Po se puso entre sus piernas y volvió a posicionarse sobre ella para seguir besándola. El tiempo siguió pasando pero Po no hacía nada más, ella empezó a impacientarse.

Dejándose llevar por la emoción trato de acercar al panda hacia ella con sus brazos. Como una hembra habiendo aceptado el cortejo de un macho movía sus caderas para incitarlo a aparearse. Pero el panda siempre guardaba una distancia mínima, y su panza evitaba la movilidad de bajo de él.

-¿Po…no quieres…?-el panda se alzó para mirar a la leopardo con una expresión de tristeza y compasión, hasta parecía lastima.

Ella no lo entendía ¿acaso se estaba arrepintiendo a esas alturas?

Pero el panda sin decir nada puso derecha su espalda, la sujetó de la cintura y se unieron. Fue como una explosión de emociones para Su, sentía un placer que le agitaba cada fibra de su cuerpo. Pero todo eso se desvaneció en un instante…cuando abrió los ojos y despertó del sueño.

Se levantó sudando y con el pulso acelerado. Se veía una leve claridad que indicaba el amanecer de un nuevo día. Estuvo unos instantes con la mente en blanco hasta que su cerebro empezó a funcionar de nuevo. Primero se rio de sí misma por tener un sueño típico de adolescente, pudo entender por qué ese Po imaginario la vio con esa expresión. Sentía pena por ella, su propia fantasía creía que era patética. Luego empezó a llorar, a llorar por ese amor no correspondido, por tener que conformarse con unos sueños cuando la persona que ama está con otra. Finalmente puso sus manos en su boca para callar los gritos de rabia. Maldijo al destino, maldijo al mundo, maldijo a sus sentimientos y se maldijo a sí misma.

…

Po tenía la mente en blanco. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha hasta que llego al salón de los guerreros… ¿salón de los guerreros?

-¿co…como regrese?-se preguntó el panda.

-aun no has regresado-dijo una voz.

Po miró a todos lados para ver de dónde venía esa voz familiar. Una figura se movía entre las vigas del techo. Descendió haciendo varias piruetas y quedó suspendido en frente de Po.

-¿mis pantalones?-preguntó Po confundido.

-he venido nuevamente para ayudarte.

-ah…supongo que es por lo que paso con tigresa y Suax, verdad?-dijo Po avergonzado- no hay problema todo está solucionado.

-¿lo esta?

-pues yo creo.

-seguro?

-siii.

-Po-le dijo el pantalón en un tono grave que hiso que el panda se asutara coo un niño siendo regañado por su padre- puedes ser sincero conmigo.

El panda suspiró derrotado y dejó que sus pensamientos mas personales salieran a la luz.

-no sé cómo decirlo… me siento como si fuera el mismo sujeto de antes, aquel chico travieso que disfruta de su travesura…traviesamente. En este caso mi travesura, aunque no por voluntad propia, fue…eso que sucedió en el centro del laberinto.

-¿tu amor por tigresa es falso?

-¡claro que no!. Sé que yo la amo y ella me ama. Fue por algo que sucedió en el bosque. Fue algo mágico…espera, no mágico en el sentido que fue encantador…bueno si, pero no lo disfrute…aunque de pronto si un poquito…AAAAHHH ¡esto es peor que cuando me di cuenta que las serpientes me repugnaban y mi amistad con víbora peligró!… ¡tengo que admitirlo! soy escoria, una basura, inmundicia. Merezco ser torturado y ejecutado… ¡no merezco a tigresa ni a Suax!

Po estalló en llanto y se cubrió la cara por la vergüenza.

-te refieres a algo sobrenatural que fue más allá de la voluntad de ustedes.

-_sob sob_…pudiste decir eso antes que empezara a llorar-dijo Po secándose las lágrimas.

-quieres creer que fueron víctimas. Pero no lo sientes así porque no hay remordimiento ni culpa en cambio sientes paz, una paz que lógicamente no deberías tener. Además te has apegado al principio del maestro Oogway de que los accidentes no existen.

-wow pantalones. Tu sabiduría rivaliza con la de Oogway, Yao y el Shuyong. Pero aun así ¿qué puede significar aquello? ¿Qué mensaje hay en ese insulto a todo principio de una buena relación?

-piensa Po ¿Cuántas cosas incorrectas has hecho? ¿Cuántas reglas y tradiciones has roto hasta ahora?

-bueno si es verdad que no tengo el mejor historial que digamos…

-si la experiencia te ha enseñado algo es que las cosas tanto buenas como malas te han llevado a bien.

-¿pero en qué nos puede beneficiar esto?

-la experiencia también te ha enseñado que las respuestas importantes llegaran a su debido tiempo.

-¿y cuando seria eso?

-adiós Po

El pantalón se alejó revoloteando como mariposa hasta quedar encima del espejo de agua y se zambulló en él. Po guiado por la curiosidad se acercó a ver. No vio nada más que su reflejo y se dio cuenta que no tenía pantalones.

-ahhh-dio un leve grito de vergüenza- muy bien esta es la parte en la que despierto…despierta Po… ¡¿Por qué no despierto?!

El panda escuchó unas risas detrás de él. Al darse la vuelta vio a tigresa y Su cubriéndose las bocas con las manos. El panda se avergonzó y se cubrió sus partes mientras se encogía en el lugar donde estaba parado.

-ah tigresa y Suax, ¿por que se rien? No es gracioso-ellas no respondieron solo siguieron riendo-¿Qué les hace tanta gracia?

El panda empezaba a molestarse. Ahora no entendía sus sueños.

-¡paren de reír!- les gritó finalmente el panda y las dos pegaron un respingo-no sé qué es lo chistoso, conocen muuuuyyyy bien mis_ panditas_ y mi _bambú_.

El panda se cruzó de brazos sin miedo a que lo vieran y puso una cara de indignación que después cambio a una de nerviosismo al ver a ambas felinas frunciéndole el ceño. Creyó haber hablado de más y las dos se pusieron en cuatro patas mientras gruñían y lo rodeaban como unos depredadores.

-ah chicas…?- las dos se abalanzaron sobre Po y cayeron dentro del espejo de agua. Una luz apareció dentro del estanque y Po despertó.

Su respiración estaba algo agitada, miro a su ladó y vio a tigresa acurrucada con uno de sus brazos. Se estaba despertando. El panda sonrió ya tranquil, no había duda él la amaba. Se acercó y con beso terminó de despertar a la felina.

-buenos días-le dijo Po.

-buenos días-le respondió tigresa.

Po rodeó a tigresa con un brazo para acercarla y volverla a besar, la felina estuvo un poco incomoda con esa forma de ser despertada, pero no se resistió.

-hay que alistarnos-alcanzó a decir ella-hoy regresamos al palacio de jade.

-solo un momento más-respondió Po siguiendo atacando a besos a tigresa.

La felina finalmente irritada le mordió el labio al panda solo lo suficiente para causarle un pequeño dolor.

-auu tigreeesaaaa- se quejó Po.

-si te metes con los labios del tigre te tocan los colmillos-dijo ella levantándose de la cama.

Después de alistarse fueron al comedor por el desayuno donde todos sus amigos estaban. Se veían más contentos que cuando salieron del laberinto, pareció que dejaron todo atrás.

-buenos días par de enamorados-dijo Leónidas- únanse a nosotros en este bello día para desayunar.

-veo que estad de buen humor-le respondió tigresa.

-digamos que me quite un peso de encima…aunque se puede decir de todos los aquí presentes.

Todos rieron por lo bajo ante las palabras del león. Todos comieron y charlaron, la atmosfera era amistosa, para nada tensa. Incluso Song los atendió, aunque seguía algo apenada. Su no le había dicho los detalles, pero sabía que su afrodisiaco causó problemas a más de uno.

-Po hijo-le llamó el señor ping.

-papa hola.

-Po quisiera hablar de algo importante contigo.

-ah…claro-respondió el panda después de ver a tigresa de reojo quien le dio un ademan de aceptación algo irritada. Po no tenía que pedirle permiso para todo.

Cuando los dos se fueron alguien más se acercó a la mesa.

-maestra tigresa quisiera hablar con usted-tigresa se dio la vuelta y vio a la adivina que estuvo en Gongmen.

-usted es…

-¿podríamos hablar afuera?-le interrumpió la adivina- es un asunto urgente.

Tigresa dudó un momento pero recordó que Po le dijo que ella era de confianza. Se levantó de la mesa dejando su desayuno a medio comer. Las dos salieron de la posada y tigresa estuvo esperando a lo que la adivina tuviera que decir.

-tiene que seguir ese sendero por el bosque hasta llegar a un bambú que ha caído obstaculizándolo-dijo la cabra señalando un camino- luego debe salir de del sendero a mano derecha hasta llegar a un acantilado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-su amiga Suax…Su se encuentra ahí y está a punto de cometer un grave error.

Tigresa no entendía lo que ella quería decir hasta que hiso cálculos en la cabeza: Su, acantilado, grave error…tigresa puso cara de espanto y sin pensárselo más salió corriendo a cuatro patas a toda velocidad. Siguió el sendero hasta encontrarse con un bambú cayó en medio, había cerdos tratando de quitarlo pero no tenía tiempo para ayudarlos. Se desvió por la derecha y atravesó la maleza rápidamente hasta escuchar el sonido de las olas. Ahí a lo lejos vio a Su parada en el borde del acantilado.

-¡SU!-grito ella.

La leopardo se percató de la cercanía de la tigresa y vio nerviosa al desfiladero como si estuviera dudando de tomar una decisión. Antes que la felina estuviera a su alcance Su se arrojó al vacío.

-¡NO!

Tigresa la siguió rápidamente y en medio del aire la tomó entre sus brazos. Enderezándose, sus pies se envolvieron en llamas muy fuertes que las impulsaron devuelta hacia arriba y cayeron en el césped.

-¡suéltame!-le gritó Su-¡te digo que me sueltes!

Pero tigresa afirmó el agarre hasta que ella dejó de luchar y estalló en llanto sobre su hombro. No entendía por qué alguien tan estable emocionalmente como ella quisiera quitarse la vida pero estaba aliviada de haber llegado a tiempo.

Después de un rato tigresa la soltó y ella se sentó en el suelo de espaladas a una roca con la cabeza sobre las rodillas y los brazos tapándole el rostro. Tigresa se sentó a su lado en una posición relajada. Guardó silencio hasta que considero oportuno hablar.

-ayer te vi muy bien-empezó a decir- ¿Qué ocurrió para que te quisieras suicidar?

-déjame sola-respondió Su sin alzar la vista.

-¿en ese estado? No lo creo.

-¿no estarías contenta de ver desaparecer a la otra hembra que tuvo algo con tu novio?

-creí que ya habíamos dejado eso en claro-dijo tigresa en tono firme- no puedo decirte si eso tuvo un propósito o no, pero estovo más allá de nuestras manos.

Ella no respondió haciendo que tigresa perdiera la paciencia.

-¡maldita sea! Mírame a la cara y dime que te pasa-le grito sujetándole la cara con las manos obligándola a ver.

Cuando alzo la mirada vio que tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados. La miraba apretando la boca tratando de resistir los sollozos que querían salir.

-a…anoche tuve un sueño-dijo Su.

-otra vez con los sueños-pensó tigresa.

-soñé que Po…me amaba- tigresa notó la duda en esas últimas palabras, su inicio decía que había mucho más detrás de eso- se sintió tan real. Sentí el calor de su cuerpo, el sonido de su voz, la suavidad de su pelaje…pero al despertar me di cuenta que no lo tenía a mi lado y que pasaría el resto de mi vida conformándome con el Po que vive en mi corazón.

-se lo que se siente-le dijo tigresa.

-¿Cómo puedes saber lo que siento?

-por que yo…también soñaba con Po, aun ahora sueño con el- le confesó tigresa- creía que solo seria eso pero aprendí que independientemente del resultado hay que seguir adelante.

-no puedo.

-¡claro que puedes!

-normalmente lo haría ¡pero no después de lo que pasó en el laberinto!-sentencio Su- una parte de él vive en mi ahora…lo sé. Por qué el panda que vi en mi sueño, me miró con pesar y tristeza. Es como si supiera que solo era una ilusión y me sentiría peor cuando despertara, pero podía ver que me atesoraba.

Tigresa no podía responder a eso habiendo teniendo experiencias con sueños tan realistas y que se volvieron aún más después de haberse unido. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para alentar a su amiga. La leopardo volvió a estallar en llanto y reposó su cabeza en el pecho de tigresa. Ella la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó fuerte. No sabía que más hacer para consolarla.

Su siguió llorando hasta que finalmente se calmó y tigresa la soltó nuevamente. Las dos guardaron silencio sin saber que decir o que hacer hasta que escucharon las pisadas de alguien. Era la adivina.

-ustedes dos están pasando por un momento difícil-les dijo ella en tono compasivo.

-usted es…la que llamaron para atender a Po-dijo Su.

-ahora es el turno de ustedes de recibir mi ayuda- dijo la cabra sacando de un bolso un plato que coloco enfrente de ellas.

Sin dar aviso les arrancó un pelo a cada una haciéndolas emitir un quejido. Sacó dos pedazos de telas uno rojo y otro azul. Las felinas no se dieron cuenta que caminado entre la vegetación sus ropas se desgarraron un poco.

Colocó todo en el plato y arrojó unos polvos que liberaron una pequeña nueve de humo.

-el destino ha sido alterado-dijo la cabra- por tanto las batallas tanto del cuerpo como del corazón serán más difíciles.

Las nubes tomaron forma de lo que parecían dos felinos mirándose.

-ahora ustedes deben cumplir su papel como el complemento del guerrero dragón-dijo la cabra mientras las felinas se mezclaron en un remolino y formaron un símbolo de ying yang.

-¿complemento? ¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto tigresa.

-significa que cuando llegue la hora indicada ustedes deben apoyar al guerrero dragón-respondió la cabra.

-aún no se ha aclarado

-es algo vergonzoso decir esto, pero debido a lo especial que Po se ha vuelto se deben tomar medidas poco…ortodoxas.

-¿puede dejar de decir cosas confusas y hablar claro?- preguntó tigresa irritada.

-ustedes dos deberán apegarse al principio ancestral…del macho alfa.

Las dos quedaron confundidas un momento hasta que recordaron una lección sobre la prehistoria y ambas reaccionaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Notas del autor:

Bueno en lo personal…antes de darme cuenta me había salido de contexto pero por lo visto les ha gustado a mis lectores así que en cuanto a trama busco una especie de JUSTIFICACIÓN para que la cosa no sea tan…alocada, aunque ya lo es. Así que voy a entrar en una reflexión ahora. El titulo esta abajo.

_¿Qué tan inocente es kung fu panda?_

Es una película y serie para niños, pero si nos ponemos a pensar hay temáticas que simplemente han retorcido para que se vean caricaturescas.

Primero Lord shen ordeno la MASACRE de cientos de pandas, le dijo al maestro rino muy claro que quedaría vuelto PEDAZOS por el cañonazo y finalmente MATÓ a varios de sus subordinados.

Shifu siempre ha hablado de lo que es correcto pero en la segunda aparición de Meiling estuvo dispuesto a volverse un criminal por amor. Si, suena romántico pero es cuestión de puntos de vista, no?

En la serie en el capítulo de las damas de las sombras Song y las gemelas actuaron como…_regaladas _y quien quita que lo hayan hecho antes de conocer a Po O.o

En la serie se ha hablado de dos DIVORCIOS la esposa de hundun que se llevó a sus hijos también y la madre de Fung.

En este capítulo de mi fic Su casi se suicida, pero en el especial de navidad el conejito cocinero hiso varios intentos de suicidio. Si, se vieron graciosos pero suicidio es suicidio a final de cuentas. Ósea terminar con tu vida y los productores lo ponen como broma…

El padre de víbora es o era (no sé si está vivo) un asesino a sangre fría (entienden? es un reptil y es de sangre fría XD.) a pesar de que eran bandidos nunca arrestaba solo mataba. ¿Eso es civilizado para ustedes?

A pesar de que han humanizado bastante la serie, recordemos que son animales. Mantis dice que las hembras de su especie se comen a los machos tal y como hacen las mantis reales… ¡¿eso les parece civilizado a ustedes?!... y este es mi último argumento para seguir escribiendo por el camino que estoy tomando, aunque tengo algo planeado para Su que no es para un futuro proximo.


	18. rivales y mejores amigas

**Capítulo 18: rivales y mejores amigas.**

Las dos no podían creer lo que esa vieja cabra estaba sugiriendo.

-espere un momento-interrumpió tigresa- ¿esta insinuando que Po será como un macho alfa para nosotras dos? ¿dice que tenemos que compartirlo?

-¿lo harías?- peguntó Su ganándose una mirada penetrante de tigresa.

-aún tenemos parte de nuestras raíces, las mantis hembras por ejemplo conservan su instinto de devorar a los machos después del apareamiento-dijo la adivina.

-eso es algo distinto. Por más lástima que te tenga Su no voy a compartir a mi novio contigo.

La leopardo aparto la vista y bajó las orejas apenada y atemorizada de la tigresa.

-puedo mostrarte algo mas-dijo la cabra

-¿Qué?

-te mostraré la versión original de la historia y su primera corrección.

-…creo que no la entiendo.

La cabra le explicó en detalle a ambas como Po adquirió su habilidad para alterar el destino. Le hablo que el panda evito que ella se volviera malvada a costa de su vida, pero que el destino volvió a alterarse para permitir una nueva corrección. Tigresa ni Su no podían creer que hechos semejantes pudieran ser ciertos.

-¿dice usted que me puede mostrar que habría sido de mí en las primeras dos versiones?

-puedo pero será algo duro, aunque sean solo fragmentos-dijo la cabra sacando más polvos de su saco- debes estar segura que deseas verlo.

Tigresa apretó la boca, notó que Su la estaba viendo con preocupación, pero era algo que deseaba ver. Asintió con la cabeza y la cabra echó el polvo en el plato. Se liberó una nube de humo negra y cubrió el campo de visión de tigresa inmediatamente.

Muchas imágenes y sonidos empezaron a introducirse en su cabeza, trayendo sentimientos negativos que le dieron un shock emocional.

-¡Tigresa! ¡Tigresa!-gritaba Su sosteniendo a su amiga que había colapsado.

-estará bien-dijo la adivina en tono tranquilizador- escucha Su, tú tienes un deber y para cumplirlo debes prepararte.

-¿prepararme?

-tienes que ir a entrenar al palacio de zafiro.

-¿el palacio de zafiro? ¿Habla que debo practicar kung fu?

-eso me temo-dijo la cabra- estoy dispuesta a llevarte y abogar por ti para que te acepten como discípula, pero antes debes convencer a tigresa que no le diga nada a Po.

-¿Por qué?

-si se entera sus acciones podrían alterar el destino una vez más y empeorar las cosas.

Su miró a tigresa que estaba con la respiración agitada, sudando frio y derramando lágrimas. Se preguntaba si esa adivina era de confiar.

-sé que es duro, pero debemos apegarnos al destino actual o de lo contrario será muy peligroso tratar de tomar otro rumbo.

-de…de acuerdo-Su finalmente accedió.

La adivina sonrió y dejó solas a las dos felinas.

Su tomó su pañuelo, le secó el sudor y las lágrimas del rostro a tigresa y puso su cabeza sobre su regazo. Duró unos cuantos minutos en recobrar el sentido.

-¿te sientes bien?-pregunto Su preocupada.

-me he sentido mejor-respondió ella sin levantarse.

-¿qué viste?

Tigresa dudo unos momentos antes de contestar. Se secó con la mano otras lágrimas que se escaparon.

-vi cosas horribles-dijo ella- en la primera versión me volví en contra de mis amigos…asesiné a mi padre y Po…me clavó una espada en el corazón.

Tigresa se sostenía el pecho como si en verdad le doliera.

-en la segunda versión, le costó la vida a Po evitar eso-su voz ya estaba quebrada- Me vi a mi misma durante años visitando su tumba para después morir sola…

Su se apiadó de su amiga y le sobó la cabeza gentilmente, tratando de devolverle el favor de hace unos momentos. Y tigresa se dio la vuelta para ocultar su rostro en el vientre de la leopardo, dejándola sorprendida por un lado tan vulnerable.

-tranquila nada de eso sucedió-le dijo la leopardo.

-pero se sintió tan real-respondió tigresa entre sollozos.

Pasaron unos minutos más antes que tigresa se tranquilizara y pudiera sentarse apoyándose en la roca.

-tigresa no podemos decirle nada a Po-le dijo Su.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-porque el resultado podría ser peor de los que tu viste.

Esa respuesta asustó a tigresa, no quería eso. Tigresa suspiró y se puso de pie sin decir nada mientras tomaba el pañuelo de Su. Dibujó medio círculo con la pierna, alzó el pañuelo y lo apretó con una sola mano para desprender una única gota que atrapó y empezó a manejarla con la paz interior. Cuando tigresa dejó la gota de lagrima y sudor caer sobre un planta cercana, se volteó a ver a Su quien estaba boquiabierta.

-no voy a decirle nada a Po-contesto tigresa- pero eso no quiere decir que acepté el hecho que voy a compartirlo contigo.

Su reunió valor de donde no lo hay, si tenía una nueva esperanza para continuar su vida no la dejaría pasar. Se levantó y forzó una sonrisa retadora.

-quizá entonces luche por él.

Eso sorprendió a tigresa. No podía creer lo que ella estaba haciendo. La estaba amenazando de quitarle a su novio.

-si piensas que me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras seduces a Po estas equivocada.

-no lo voy a seducir-respondió Su sin dejar de sonreír- lo voy a impresionar con mis habilidades para el kung fu.

-¿sabes kung fu?

-no, pero aprenderé. La adivina dijo que me aceptarían en el palacio de zafiro.

Ahora fue tigresa quien esbozo una sonrisa mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-¿crees que puedes superarme?-pregunto tigresa con altanería.

-no lo sabré hasta intentarlo.

De un rápido movimiento tigresa sujetó a Su del brazo y la derribó retorciéndolo haciendo que esta gimiera de dolor.

-me parece que tendrás que esforzarte mucho-dijo tigresa en tono burlón mientras soltaba a Su.

-no…me da vergüenza admitir que en mi estado actual no soy oponente para ti-respondió Su mientras se levantaba y sacudía el polvo de la ropa.

-pues más te vale entrenar muy duro.

Las dos decidieron caminar un rato más en el bosque antes de regresar a la posada, no querían llegar con rastros de llanto en sus rostros. Sorprendentemente no hubo ningún aire de incomodidad entre ella. se empezaron a decir bromas y provocarse, pero de alguna forma les hacía gracia.

-¿no te molesta que Po te llame por ese feo sobre nombre?-le pregunto tigresa.

-¿cuál sobrenombre?

-Suax.

-ese es mi nombre completo.

-ah…ya veo por qué te haces llamar Su.

-y tu deberías hacerte llamar _tigre._

-ahora si ya me cansaste-Su salió huyendo lo más rápido que pudo en cuatro patas, pero tigresa la alcanzo rápidamente.

Dieron varias vueltas en el suelo pero no se hacían daño. Estaban riendo y jugando como niñas pequeñas. A lo lejos dos figuras en lo alto de una roca observaban con alegría pintada en sus rostros.

-te dije que ya habíamos interferido suficiente-dijo el maestro Yao.

-si sabias lo que iba a hacer ¿Por qué no me detuviste?-dijo la adivina.

-por qué entonces seria yo el que interferiría.

Los dos intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices y emprendieron el camino de regreso a la posada.

Más tarde las felinas regresaron a la posada con las ropas sucias y algo rasgadas de sus juegos infantiles. Seguían riéndose de sus bromas y tigresa dijo algo que sorprendió a Su.

-¿me ayudas a comprar un traje de baño?

-perdón, creo que no escuché bien ¿Dijiste que quieres comprar un traje de baño?

-si.

-eso es inesperado.

-Po me dijo que quería bañarse conmigo en el estanque del palacio de jade-dijo tigresa con tono altanero.

Su solo arqueó una ceja sin dejar de sonreír y accedió a comprarle un traje de baño.

-¿no quieres que te enseñe a maquillarte?-le preguntó Su.

-eso…no creo que lo necesite-respondió tigresa.

-vamoooooss si estas dispuesta a comprar un traje de baño provocador, puedes maquillarte. Uno de tus premios del día de juegos fue un estuche de maquillaje, cierto?

Tigresa quedó engatusada por sus propias provocaciones y aceptó tomar las clases de embellecimiento de Su después de comprar el traje de baño. Se reunieron en la habitación de la leopardo después de que tigresa se cambiara su ropa sucia.

Hiso lo que pudo para tratar de aprender para que servía cada instrumento y como usarlo. Usaron el maquillaje de Su para no gastar el de tigresa y ella quedó peor que cuando las conejitas la maquillaron. Su se reía por lo bajo, pero las lecciones siguieron. Hasta que pudo al menos pudo maquillarse sin quedar como un payaso.

-¿no te importa que gastemos este maquillaje?-preguntó tigresa.

-no te preocupes por eso.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo y antes de que se dieran cuenta las dos seguían conversando y contando anécdotas de sus vidas. Tigresa no notaba que se había abierto hacia la chica que le declaró quitarle el novio. Fue una sensación difícil de describir. quizá la entendía un poco mejor después de haber visto como seria una vida sin Po...

Ya era hora del almuerzo y el rugido de sus estómagos les indicó que necesitaban alimento. Se sorprendieron ya que el estómago de ninguna de ellas hacer esos sonidos.

-Po nos ha influenciado bastante.

-deja esos comentarios-le reprochó tigresa.

Al llegar al comedor encontraron a Po con su padre.

-oh tigresa disculpa por no estar contigo en la mañana-dijo Po- la charla con mi padre tomó más tiempo del que creía.

Tigresa intercambio miradas con Su. Fueron muy afortunadas que Po no haya estado pendiente de tigresa, para poder pasar ese tiempo juntas.

-descuida Po-le dijo tigresa- estuve entreteniéndome con Su.

-ohh Po no te parece encantador que tu novia y tu exnovia se lleven bien?-pregunto el señor ping con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Paaaaa- dijo Po entre dientes.

Cuando el panda se volteó pensó que no las vería contentas por la imprudencia de su padre, pero vio ambas sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-vamos a almorzar Po-dijo tigresa tomando asiento.

Todos tomaron asiento y ordenaron sus platillos.

-¿Suax que no tienes que trabajar?-le pregunto Po.

-esta mañana renuncié-dijo ella.

-¿renunciaste? Si empezaste a trabajar aquí el otro día.

-eso…eso…fue…

-por qué va a ir a entrenar al palacio de zafiro-interrumpió tigresa. Pudo suponer que renunció por que no necesitaría el trabajo después de caer del acantilado

-¿el palacio de zafiro? ¿En serio?-Su asintió en respuesta al panda- ¡eso es bárbaro! Nunca he estado ahí pero desearía visitarlo. Víbora que el maestro _sombra_ es muy habilidoso.

-apresúrate Po, ya casi es hora de irnos-le dijo tigresa.

Almorzaron rápidamente y regresaron a sus habitaciones por el equipaje. Salieron a la entrada para recibir al dirigible que los iba a transportar de regreso.

-panda-san y tigresa, aquí está la reliquia destinada para el palacio de jade-dijo Yijiro ofreciéndoles algo envuelto en tela.

-¿uh una reliquia? ¿Qué es?-preguntó Po.

-la funda perdida de la espada de los héroes.

-haaaa noooo-exclamó Po- ¿la funda que se perdió durante la batalla con los piratas sanguinarios?

-cualquier otra funda seria cortada por el impresionante filo de esa espada-añadió tigresa.

Todos sus amigos se reunieron para despedirse de los maestros. Estaban ahí Shirong, Song, Leónidas, Ming, Lu-Shi, Shao, Yijiro, peng, lian, el señor Ping, la madre de Zeng y Su. El dirigible aterrizó y los maestros se despidieron de todos.

Su le dio una fuerte y prolongado abrazo a Po que hizo a todos mirar temerosos a tigresa. La cual solo arqueó una ceja.

-te voy a extrañar-dijo Su.

-y…y…y yo a ti-respondió Po algo nervioso.

Su se apartó del panda para encarar a tigresa, todos tragaron grueso temiendo que la golpeara. Sorprendentemente tigresa le sonrió y también la abrazo haciendo que los presentes abrieran los ojos como platos.

-más te vale entrenar duro-le susurró tigresa- porque te voy a atacar la próxima vez que te vea.

-jejeje lo recordaré-le respondió Su también en un susurro.

Tigresa y Po subieron al dirigible y emprendieron el viaje de regreso.

**Notas del autor:**

Mue bien el próximo capítulo será el último de este fic, les aguarda más de una sorpresa. Espero les haya gustado este…vi que muchos no captaron con lo que me refería a lo del principio del macho alfa, pero bueno supongo que fue mi falla como escritor.

Por ahí vi un comentario que vendrá una cuarta temporada de kung fu panda, pero no he visto ninguna confirmación oficial. Aunque me encantaría que fuera cierto.


	19. el comienzo de un nuevo entrenamiento

**Capítulo 19: el comienzo de una nuevo entrenamiento**

El dirigible se elevó en los aires dejando atrás la posada y a sus amigos. Volvieron a preciar un paisaje hermoso de las costas de china. El clima era ideal para un vuelo, el cielo despejado y la temperatura era perfecta.

-realmente te llevas bien con Suax-dijo Po- creí que le darías un puño en la cara.

-¿en verdad es tan difícil liberarme de esa reputación?-pregunto tigresa.

-ah lo siento.

-que hablaron tanto tú y tu padre?-pregunto tigresa para cambiar el tema.

-hablamos de muchas cosas. Primero: él se va a casar con la madre de Zeng.

-¡¿se…se va a casar?!

-si, yo también me sorprendí.

-eso…es grandioso.

-bueno, estuvimos discutiendo y creo que mi padre…cerrará el restaurante.

-¿Qué? ¿no es algo que le dejo tu abuelo? Siempre estuvo orgulloso de ese lugar.

-si pero, la madre de Zeng tiene un trabajo importante en la ciudad imperial y…gana mucho mas que mi padre. Y me volví el guerrero dragón cuando se suponía seria el heredero…

El panda se notó algo decaído. Estaba feliz por su padre, pero era consiente que en la vida hay que hacer sacrificios por lo que se quiere.

-sabes Po-le dijo tigresa-Podrías tener un hermano o hermana en el futuro.

-uuuhhh eso sí sería genial-exclamo Po animado- le compraría figuras de acción, les enseñaría kung fu, podríamos cocinar junto con mi papa y…y…muchas otras cosas.

-jejejeje creo que serias un padre maravilloso- los dos reaccionaron ante esas palabras. Tigresa no podría creer lo que se le había escapado- ah disculpa. Quise decir hermano maravilloso.

-ehh si hermano…claro. Digo tu misma dijiste que no es posible el cruce entre un panda y un tigre…

-Po muchos se casan con otras especies aun sabiendo que no pueden tener hijos.

-cierto ¿Por qué no todos podríamos ser una sola…especia?

-claro, échale la culpa a la madre naturaleza.

Los dos soltaron una risa, y dejaron el tema aparte. era muy pronto para discutir algo tan serio.

-¿Qué más discutieron?

-le expliqué claramente lo que sucedió con Suax y que ahora estoy en una relación contigo.

-ah ya veo.

Tigresa se puso nerviosa al recordar la predicción de la adivina. Si no quería quedar en una absurda relación de tres podía intentar decirle a Po para cambiar el destino, pero las consecuencias la asustaban.

-tigresa te ves preocupada ¿sucede algo?

-es algo… que te diré luego-dijo tigresa sin intención de seguir negando sus preocupaciones.

-¿Qué es? ahora me has dado más curiosidad.

-Po, confía en mi-le dijo tigresa colocando una expresión seriedad- te lo diré cuando sea el momento preciso.

-está bien-dijo Po algo desanimado.

-¿algo más de lo que hablaron?

Po estuvo a punto de reprocharle que el si le dijera todo mientras ella ocultaba cosas, pero se dio cuenta que esa sería una actitud inmadura.

-el…conoció a alguien el día que salimos del palacio de jade hacia la posada.

-¿a quién?

El panda esbozo una gran sonrisa picarona mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-lo conocerás cuando lleguemos al palacio de jade.

-¿te estas vengando por lo de antes?

-no, lo digo en serio. Será una sorpresa.

El panda rodeó a tigresa con su brazo para acercarla hacia él y robarle un beso inocente.

-todavía está el asunto de cómo le diremos a Shifu lo nuestro-dijo tigresa.

-no pasará nada siempre y cuando omitamos _pequeños_ detalles.

Tigresa puso una expresión de indignación.

-¿así que eso fue un "pequeño" detalle para ti?

-claro que no tigresa-le susurró Po al oído- te dije que esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Solo quería ser…discreto al hablar.

Ahora la felina se avergonzó recordando su primera noche y la recuperación de Po.

-supongo que puedo perdonarte- dijo la felina mientras le daba un beso.

Las horas pasaron y finalmente se encontraban de regreso en la entrada del palacio de jade. Donde los furiosos y Shifu esperaban para recibirlos.

-¡chicos!-exclamó Po saltando del dirigible antes que aterrizara por completo.

-¡Po!-gritaron los furiosos mientras se arrojaban sobre su amigo.

-los extrañe a todos-dijo el panda dejando salir unas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Po no tienes por qué llorar solo fueron unos días- le dijo mono.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto víbora.

-déjenme informarles que el guerrero dragón está de vuelta y más fuerte que nunca-dijo Po levantándose y haciendo una pose de batalla.

-me complace escuchar eso Po- dijo el maestro Shifu.

El dirigible termino de aterrizar y tigresa se bajó con ambas maletas.

-no olvides tu equipaje-le dijo al panda arrojándola la maleta.

-tú también te ves recuperada tigresa-dijo grulla.

-esa posada estuvo bárbara hay tanto que quiero contarles.

-_espero mantenga su palabra de ser discreto-_pensó tigresa algo nerviosa.

-antes de eso, hay alguien que te está esperando-dijo Shifu indicándole que entrara al salón de los guerreros.

-ven tigresa-Po sujetó su mano y la llevo emocionado.

La felina vio a alguien sentado mirando al _espejo de agua _parecía alguien grande. Cuando estuvieron cerca ese individuo se levantó y dio la vuelta. Tigresa quedó Shock al ver que era otro panda. Era un poco más robusto que Po, mucho más viejo y sus orejas estaban muy juntas.

Miro de reojo a Po que estaba viendo a ese sujeto con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

En cuanto a Po ya no tenía duda alguna, ese rostro lo vio claramente cuando dominó la paz interior por primera vez.

-ho…hola…po…-dijo el panda algo tímido.

Pero Po no respondió y se abalanzó sobre ese otro panda. Rodeándolo con los brazos y apretándolo fuertemente. Dejando sorprendido al viejo panda.

-hola padre-dijo Po

-¡¿padre?!-gritó tigresa.

-eso fue rápido- dijo mantis.

-eres mi padre- le dijo Po al panda que estaba sin habla-recuerdo muy bien el rostro tuyo y el de mama.

El panda cambio su expresión de asombro por una arrugada, a la de alguien que está a punto de estallar en llanto.

-mi…mi hijo-le dijo el panda mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y sollozaba de alegría.

-deberíamos dejarlos solos-dijo Shifu.

-ah no esperen- se apresuró a decir Po. Se zafó del agarre y acercó a tigresa- quería hacer esto después del abrazo. Padre ella es tigresa, mi novia.

-¡¿TU QUÉ?!-grito Shifu a todo pulmón.

-me debes un mes de deberes-le susurro mono a mantis.

-mucho gusto, soy tigresa-la felina trató de no parecer nerviosas. Po de seguro escogió un momento poco oportuno para revelar eso.

-ooh no me dijeron que era tu novia…pero por lo visto su padre no lo sabía tampoco- dijo el panda secándose algunas lágrimas avergonzado.

-cocinaré algo para el almuerzo, podemos discutir los tres en la cocina mientras preparo comida-dijo Po emocionado.

-ah Po esto parece algo entre familia…

-oh al contrario quisiera ser el primero en oír esa historia de amor de ustedes-dijo el viejo panda.

-de hecho yo también quisiera escuchar esa historia-dijo Shifu algo irritado.

Tigresa hiso una mueca parecida a una sonrisa nerviosa. Todos los furiosos estaban resistiendo las ganas de reír por esa situación tan cómica.

-vamos dejemos solos a la gran familia-dijo mono en tono burlón saliendo del salón junto al resto de los furiosos.

-vamos a la cocina hay tanto de lo que quiero hablar-dijo Po emocionado llevándose a rastras a su padre. Atrás de ellos estaba tigresa recibiendo una mirada acusadora de su padre.

-_Po vas a pagar por esto_-pensó la felina.

En la cocina Po cortaba vegetales a una velocidad asombrosa y pronunciaba palabras a una velocidad aún mayor.

-Po al menos quisiera escuchar el nombre de tu padre-le regaño tigresa.

-oh lo siento, me emocioné.

-soy Yo.

-eh… si ya sé que es usted ¿pero cómo se llama?

-Jejeje mi nombre es Yo-dijo el panda con una sonrisa divertida y tigresa se ruborizó de la vergüenza. Normalmente seria Po quien cometa una tontería asi.

-dime tigresa ¿Cómo fue que empezaron una relación?-preguntó Shifu en tono amargo. De todos fue el que más subestimo al panda, siempre creía que eran buenos amigos, pero nunca que llegarían a ese tipo de relación.

-fue difícil por que aunque no lo crean Po es muy popular-dijo tigresa un poco timida.

-¿ah sí?-pregunto Yo asombrado- ese encanto debió sacarlo de su madre, ella era la panda más hermosa y codiciada de toda la aldea.

-¿_era_?-pensó tigresa. Eso quería decir que había perecido.

-claro, todavía la recuerdo-dijo Po con un tono de melancolía.

-me sorprende que nos recuerdes tan bien, a pesar haber sido tan pequeño cuando…nos separamos.

-que puedo decir mi cabeza es algo especial-dijo Po provocando que tigresa y Shifu rieran por lo bajo-pero debo admitir que llegar a ser el novio de tigresa no fue fácil.

Po sirvió los tazones de sopa de fideos y tomo asiento al lado de tigresa.

-¿sabes cuáles fueron las primeras palabras que me dijo?

-¡Po!-exclamó tigresa alarmada-¿le tienes que contar eso?

-ah vamos eso quedo en el pasado…en fin lo primero que me dijo ella fue: "no deberías estar aquí" y yo le dije "entiendo esta es tu habitación" y ella dijo "no, me refiero que no debes estar aquí en el palacio de jade. Eres una vergüenza para el kung fu y si tienes algo de respeto por nosotros y lo que hacemos te habrás ido en la mañana" y que crees? No me fui y míranos ahora.

El padre de Po abrió los ojos impresionado mientras tigresa se cubría la cara de la vergüenza absoluta y el maestro Shifu seguía riendo.

-¿quisiste meterte en su habitación apenas se conocieron?-preguntó Yo extrañado.

-No-negó tigresa roja de la vergüenza- eso no fue…eso…solo que él estaba buscando su habitación y solo eso.

-y deja que te cuente como fue mis primeras sesiones de entrenamiento con Shifu.

-¡Po!-exclamó Shifu-¿le tienes que contar eso?

-como dije antes eso quedó en el pasado.

Po después de contar como se volvió novio de tigresa (dejando afuera la intimidad claro está), ella y Shifu dejaron a solas a los pandas. Po siguió contando anécdota tras anécdota de toda su vida y su padre escuchaba con brillo en sus ojos.

-ah perdón yo solo he hablado y tú no has dicho nada-se disculpó Po.

-escucharte hablar ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en años, hijo-dijo Yo con ojos húmedos.

-¿padre es cierto que tuviste una visión de mí y viniste al valle de la paz guiado solo por eso?

-no fue solo una visión, fueron varias. A la tercera pude ver claramente el camino hacia el valle de la paz. También fue difícil convencer a los demás pandas que escogieran a un nuevo líder de nuestra aldea cuando saliera en mi viaje.

-haaa quisiera conocer la nueva aldea de pandas.

-y a mí me encantaría que lo hicieras.

-he hablado mucho, ahora cuéntame de ti-pidió Po emocionado.

El panda esbozo una sonrisa orgullosa mientras apoyaba un codo en la mesa.

-yo también fui guerrero de joven.

-haaaaaa noooooo

-siii y no cualquier guerrero. Tengo mi propia leyenda.

-wooowwww ¡eso es bárbaro! ¿Cuéntame tu leyenda?

-creo que ya la has oído, es la historia detrás de la espada de los héroes.

-¿la espada de los héroes?

- fui yo quien la forjó.

-NO…TE…LO…PUEDO…CREER. Eres…eres uno de los 4 hermanos guerreros? ¿Luchaste contra tres gigantes para proteger tu aldea? ¡¿ entonces esa aldea era la aldea de los pandas cerca de la ciudad de Gongmen?!...perdón volví a hablar de más.

-descuida Po, si yo tuve tres hermanos quienes vivian en la aldea de los pandas. Los tres gigantes de los que habla la historia eran en realidad un trio de elefantes bandidos.

-oh ya veo…espera ¿Cómo llegó la espada de los héroes al salón de los guerreros?

-se la di a Oogway cuando lo conocí

-¿conociste a Oogway?

-el maestro más sabio que he conocido.

-cuéntame mas.

-de hecho Po, quisiera mostrártelo.

-¿mostrarme qué?

-hablé con Shifu y me dio permiso para llevarte a un viaje de entrenamiento.

-¿entrenamiento?

-así es, te voy a enseñar cómo usar la espada de los héroes.

-haaaaaaaa ¿mi padre que es un héroe de leyenda va a enseñarme a manejar una espada legendaria que es una de las armas mas barbaras de toda la historia? Siiiiii

-¿y sabes qué más?

-¡¿hay más?!

-le preguntaré a Shifu si puede dejar ir a tigresa con nosotros.

-¿a tigresa? ¿también vas a enseñarle a usar la espada de los héroes?

-no, hay un arma más compatible pare ella.

-¿Cuál? ¿Dime cuál?-Po estaba prácticamente saltando en su puesto.

-oooh pero si te lo digo arruinare la sorpresa.

-ahhh por fiiiis dime ¿siiiii?-dijo Po colocando ojos de cachorrito.

-eso es juego sucio Po-se quejó el padre en tono burlón- bien te lo diré. Yo tengo un don para la herrería y te digo puedo escuchar las voces de las armas.

-wow ¿las armas tienen voz?

-no solo las armas, cada herramienta y utensilio forjado tiene una. Pero solo esos en los que se ha puesto más empeño y esfuerzo tienen la voz más audible. Pude notar que cierta arma en el salón de los guerreros llamaba a gritos a tu novia, pero lastimosamente ella no podía oírla.

-¿Cuál arma?

-esa que llaman la espada del sol.

-wow esa es otra arma bárbara.

-lo sé, solo tuve que mirarla para saberlo.

-¿entonces tigresa y yo aprenderemos el arte de la espada de ti?

-tengo que pedirle permiso a Shifu para que deje ir a su hija.

-¿que esperamos? Vamos

Po agarró a su padre de la mano y salieron hacia el salón de entrenamiento. Cuando estaban subiendo las escaleras vieron que unas llamas se alzaban en el aire. Po pudo identificar que era el fuego de furia de tigresa, ella estaba luchando y a juzgar por la cantidad de fuego era una pelea seria. El padre de Po creyó que se estaba incendiando el salón pero Po le explico que se trataba de la técnica de tigresa.

Cuando entraron Po quedó sorprendido al ver que grulla estaba luchando a la par con tigresa. Ella seguía lanzando llamas poderosas pero grulla con movimientos gráciles las desviaba con ráfagas de viento producidas por sus alas. El ave se alzó el vuelo tan rápido como una flecha y cambiaba de dirección en ángulos rectos. Cuando descendió sobre tigresa lanzó varios ataques con sus alas que hicieron zumbar el aire. Po reconoció esa sensación, era el estilo de la piel de hierro para convertir las alas en cuchillas, tal y como Fenghuan hacía. Tigresa esquivó por poco esos ataques sin siquiera la oportunidad de contraatacar.

-suficiente-interrumpió shifu para detener a ambos.

-wow grulla eso fue bárbaro-dijo Po.

-fueron los frutos de nuestro entrenamiento especial durante la búsqueda del maestro Yao-dijo grulla.

- nunca te dijimos nada por temor a deprimirte más durante tu recuperación-dijo mantis.

- que tal si me lo muestran ahora?…ah no esperen vine por otra cosa. Maestro Shifu mi padre quiere hablar con usted.

-está bien, todos tomen un descanso-ordenó el maestro Shifu.

Los furiosos tomaron asiento en las escaleras de la entrada del salón de entrenamiento.

-veo que no podemos quedarnos tranquilos-le dijo Po a tigresa- debemos esforzarnos si no queremos dejar que nos superen.

-viniendo del que solía ser el más perezoso de nosotros, significa mucho-dijo tigresa con una sonrisa.

-¿ah por qué no se besan y ya?-les dijo mantis.

Los dos sonrieron y se dieron un beso sin importarles que los demás lo vieran. Mantis quedo sin palabras.

-creo que te dejaron bien claro que eres un inmaduro-le reprochó víbora

-si, mantis tu tienes novia y no te hemos molestado-le siguió mono.

El insecto solo bajó la mirada derrotado.

-¿de qué quería hablar tu padre con Shifu?-pregunto grulla.

-el quería preguntarle a Shifu si tigresa puede venir con nosotros a un entrenamiento especial.

-¿entrenamiento especial?-preguntó tigresa.

-mi padre es un espadachín legendario y está dispuesto a enseñarnos todo lo que sabe-dijo Po emocionado.

-¿en serio es un espadachín legendario?

-claro, el maestro Shifu y nosotros lo confirmamos-dijo mono.

-logró manejar la espada de los héroes sin ser cortado por su filo- siguió víbora.

-aparentemente fue él quien la forjo y por tanto seria el hermano de la leyenda-terminó mantis.

-eso…eso es en verdad sorprendente-admitió tigresa- si en verdad es tan grandioso como dice la leyenda no me molestaría aprender de él.

Los seis volvieron a entablar conversación tal y como lo solían hacer. Se sentía una ambiente de nostalgia entre los guerreros.

La noche cayó y todos fueron a la cocina para la cena. El maestro Shifu accedió a la petición de Yo y tigresa viajaría con ellos. Según el viejo panda había un lugar ideal para entrenar con armas poderosas. Los detalles se los explicaría cuando lleguen ahí, según él le daría un toque más dramático y profundo. En ese aspecto se parecía a Shifu.

Después de comer todos fueron a sus cuartos dispuestos a dormir. Po y tigresa esperaron un momento en el marco de sus puertas hasta que todos entraron a sus habitaciones. El panda sin dudarlo se acercó a la felina y la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura para darle un beso prolongado.

Los dos sintieron la presencia de alguien que no se molestaba en caminar en silencio y tigresa se separó por vergüenza. Shifu había llegado al lado de ellos y los miró fijamente, aun no digería la idea de ver a esos dos juntos.

-Po quisiera hablar contigo-le dijo el maestro mientras señalaba a la habitación del panda.

-de acuerdo maestro Shifu-dijo Po dándole otro beso a tigresa antes de irse con el panda rojo.

El panda se sentó en su cama y el panda rojo se paró sobre su bastón para quedar frente a frente.

-Po eres un guerrero formidable y te considero un buen alumno y amigo-empezó a decir Shifu aunque con tono frio- pero al verte con mi hija entre tus brazos no puedo evitar sentir hostilidad hacia a ti.

-pero maestro Shifu…

-panda, eres alguien que se ha ganado la fama por romper muchas reglas y tradiciones y sorprendentemente de alguna u otra manera te has salido con la tuya de todos esas ocasiones, pero que te quede bien claro. Mantén la _decencia_ en tu relación con tigresa.

El panda tragó grueso y palideció. Pensar que esa advertencia había llegado tan tarde. No quería imaginarse lo que pasaría si Shifu se enterara de los eventos ocurridos en la posada

-¿te ha quedado claro Po?-el panda solo asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente- bien, que tengas buenas noches.

-_ufff que alivio que no se le ocurriera que algo ya pudo haber pasado_-pensó Po.

- y otra cosa-dijo Shifu regresando a la habitación- no quiero hacer acusaciones falsas ni exigir que me cuenten de su relación, pero si hipotéticamente _algo_ ya ha ocurrido en su estadía en la posada…las consecuencias serán mucho peores.

El panda estuvo a punto de desmayarse al ver la expresión de Shifu antes de cerrar la puerta. Po se acostó en su cama algo alterado. Era una cama poco cómoda en comparación a la de la posada, pero eso no le importó al guerrero dragón. Lo que más le molestaba era que tigresa no estuviera a su lado. Con el maestro Shifu actuando como padre sobreprotector posiblemente no podrán tener momentos íntimos.

-me preocupare por eso después-Po se dijo a si mismo.

…

Al día siguiente Po y tigresa volvieron a hacer maletas. Se sentían un poco tristes de dejar el palacio de jade tan pronto había llegado, pero les interesaba ese entrenamiento y además el crimen en el valle de la paz había disminuido bastante. No parecía haber necesidad de ellos dos ahí.

Esta vez el viaje seria a pie, les tomara varios días llegar a la vieja aldea de los pandas cerca de la ciudad de Gongmen. Yo tomó la espada de los héroes y la enfundo sin ser cortado por su filo. Tigresa tomo la espada del sol y la puso en una funda en su espalda, es más fácil manejar esta ya que no están_ hostil_.

-espero disfruten su viaje y aprendan de Yo-dijo el maestro Shifu.

-descuide maestro Shifu no seré suave solo porque son mi hijo y su novia-dijo Yo.

-me complace escuchar eso.

Tigresa y Po se encogieron de hombros. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde los días de entrenamiento que no les molestaba retomarlos. Se despidieron de sus amigos nuevamente y salieron rumbo a la vieja aldea de los pandas.

**Notas del autor:**

Y asi termino mi segundo fic. Como dije antes tuve sentimientos complicados cuando publique el capitulo 14 pero me sorprendió que a los lectores les gustara asi que me apegue a eso, aclaro que yo nunca escribiría algo asi de tratarse de una historia de seres humanos me apego al hecho de que son animales.

Si pregunta por Su ella quizá se demore en salir puesto que necesita aumentar su nivel y ella no tiene talento para el kung fu, asi que tiene que poner mucho esfuerzo. Mi siguiente fic se llamara "el camino de la espada" donde mostrare los sucesos que tigresa y Po vivirán con el entrenamiento de Yo. Después de ese estoy pensando en escribir otro que muestre los detalles de lo que vivieron shifu y el resto de los furiosos en la búsqueda del maestro Yao, como han podido ver ellos no se han quedado atrás y han mejorado XD.

sobre momentos intimos de po y tigresa...no estoy seguro como deberia escribirlos si supuestamente ya estan entrenan y no de vacaciones ademas que el padre de Po ya está ahi.

Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y espero también poder seguir actualizando rápido, aunque veo que posiblemente no llegue a 100 comentarios en ese fic quizá por ese detalle de actualizar rápido, o no?. En fin les agradezco a todos los que leyeron y espero me sigan. Dejen un último review con sus comentarios, opiniones o críticas y nos leemos luego XD.


End file.
